Mi unica esperanza
by Jesselove
Summary: Rosalie es una modelo famosa que viaja por todo el mundo y conoce a Emmett el amor de su vida, ambos viven un hermoso romance que con el tiempo deja frutos, pero por cosas del destino lo pierden todo, todo menos la esperanza, la unica esperanza
1. Comienza la historia

**historia: "Mi Unica Esperanza" R&E!**

**Sinopsis: Rosalie es una modelo famosa que viaja por todo el mundo y conoce a Emmett el amor de su vida, ambos viven un hermoso romance que con el tiempo deja frutos, pero por cosas del destino lo pierden todo, todo menos la esperanza, la unica esperanza**

**es mi primera historia espero la disfruten y sea de su agrado!**

**

* * *

****Rosalie POV**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Lilian Hale, tengo 17 años, vengo de una familia poderosa y millonaria, muchos pensarían que toda mi vida ha sido un verdadero cuento de hadas, pero la realidad es otra.

Mis padres me daban siempre lo que quería, bueno lo que ellos deducían que yo quería, ya que ninguno de los 2 realmente me hacía caso, ponían ante todo sus trabajos que sus propios hijos.

Mi hermano Jasper solo me lleva 2 años, somos muy unidos. Y de no ser por el mi vida no fue tan solitaria, hasta hace un año el se fue de la casa para continuar sus estudios en Harvard, dejándome completamente sola, las únicas personas con las que podía contar eran muy pocas: mi mejor amiga Bella y las dos personas que más se han preocupado por mi seguidas por Jasper, mis nanas.

una de ellas es Eloise es una chica de 32 años, es de estatura media, su piel es un poco morena, sus ojos son de un negro profundo y su cabello es castaño, le llega a sus hombros, ella está en esta casa desde que yo tenía 7 años, por otro lado esta Astrid, ella ahora tiene 50 años es pequeña, sus ojos son color café y su cabello es una incógnita para mi, supongo que su color natural era negro profundo pero ahora tiene unas cuantas manchas de color blanco indicios de la edad, mas de una vez he intentado llevarla a una estética o algo por el estilo para que conquiste a salomón, nuestro jardinero, tienen más o menos la misma edad que Astrid, y aunque ella diga que no pasa nada, yo se que entre ellos hay algo más que una buena amistad, espero así sea, ambos son personas muy lindas y se merecen mutuamente, Astrid ha sido como una verdadera madre para mi, vive aquí incluso antes de que mi madre nos diera a luz a Jasper y a mí.

Mis padres son personas importantes y muy respetadas por todos, mi padre Anthon Hale es uno de los ejecutivos más importantes y poderoso, tenía su propia compañía administrativa y se encargaba de todas las realizaciones de importantes edificios culturales y comerciales como hoteles de cinco estrellas, spa's de lujo, restaurantes franceses y de otros países, etc.

Mientras que mi madre Lilian De Hale era decoradora de interiores, la mejor diría yo, ella trabajo en muchas compañías, incluyendo la de mi padre, ella se encargaba de decorarle todos los hoteles de 5 estrellas, restaurantes, y todos los spa's, e inauguraciones que mi padre creaba de su capital, sin importar el dinero que invertía en ellos. Sabían muy bien como trabajar en equipo ya que lograban grandes negociaciones con presidentes de otros países incluso continentes.

Ellos eran buenos para todo, para todo, menos para ser padres. El punto es que ellos nunca estaban en casa para nosotros, aun así nunca nos falto nada, así que fuimos educados humildemente por Astrid, afortunadamente.

Cuando cumplí 18 años, me encontraba en mi habitación charlando con Jasper

El me contaba cómo estaban las cosas en la universidad y me daba demasiados consejos ya que yo estaba a punto de inicial la universidad también.

-Felicidades, hermanita hermosa- me dijo al otro lado del teléfono

-Que se siente cumplir 18?- lo escuche preguntar desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Dímelo tu hermanito- dije y ambos reímos

-Gracias Jasper, pero aun espero mi regalo y mi abrazo- dije un poco nostálgica

-Cuenta con eso tonta- me contesto haciendo una voz fingida

-Cuando vuelves?- le pregunte sentándome en mi cama pegando mis rodillas a mi pecho – te extraño mucho Jaz- dije con hilo de voz.

Se escucho un silencio largo, y pude jurar que jasper estaba esperando a que la voz le saliera.

-Yo también te extraño mucho Rose, pronto volveremos a estar juntos- me dijo tragando saliva.

-Te lo prometo- me dijo después de que noto que no pude continuar la conversación

No pude evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, pero cuando las sentí por mis mejillas las limpie rápidamente, Jasper no podía enterarse que yo estaba muy mal por su ausencia, no quería que el también se sintiera así, ya era suficiente el no tenernos cerca, para aumentar más el dolor al escucharme llorar por teléfono.

-Te quiero- le dije intentando que mi voz saliera normal

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto hermanita- me contesto con tanta dulzura que me hizo levantar mi cabeza contra la cabecera de mi cama golpeándome ligeramente la nuca y mirando el techo de mi habitación.

-Como están mama y papa?- pregunto haciendo que me incorpore incomoda por el tema

-Huuum pues-, buscaba la palabra correcta para no herirlo,- igual que siempre hermanito, ausentes.

Otro silencio se hizo presente

-Me imagino- repuso Jasper

Iba a preguntarle cómo iba todo, y lo más importante, si ya tenía novia, últimamente cuando charlábamos lo notaba muy contento y entusiasmado, tenía mis sospechas, Jasper siempre fue una persona seria, aunque conmigo fuera distinto, yo lo notaba teníamos como una especie de conexión.

-Rosalie?- escuche que alguien me llamaba desde el pasillo

-Adelante- dije sin pensarlo dos veces

Al abrirse la puerta apareció mi madre, abrí los ojos como platos, iba a decirme algo pero le hice señas de que hablaba con Jasper, ella solo rodo los ojos y fue hacia mi armario.

-Jasper, acaba de entrar mama, quieres hablar con ella?- le pregunte parándome de la cama y mirándome en el espejo de mi tocador

-No, Rosalie, así déjalo, debe estar muy ocupada, llamo luego si?, te quiero hermanita y felicidades otra vez!- me dijo antes de colgar

-Gracias, yo también te quiero- concluí

Colgué el teléfono y lo acomode en su lugar, aun lado de mi cama, casi me olvide por completo que mi mama estaba en mi armario de no ser por un ruido que produjo ella que me sobresalto.

-Mama?- pregunte entrando al armario

-Rosalie- me contesto sorprendida

-Que haces?- solté al fin

Salió rápidamente de mi armario con unos jeans negros y una blusa color rosa con botones enfrente desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y unas zapatillas color negras, todo obviamente mío, lo dejo sobre mi cama y se volvió para mirarme.

Su mirada me asusto un poco, hizo gestos demasiado extraños y me miraba con una mano en su barbilla como evaluándome, me dio la impresión de que ella esperaba ver aun a la pequeña que alguna vez miro.

-Ya no eres una niña Rosalie- me dijo girando a mi alrededor y viéndome de pies a cabeza de nuevo.

Eso me sobresalto y me extraño demasiado no supe exactamente cómo reaccionar.

-Pero que suspicaz eres madre!- dije rodando los ojos y cruzando mis brazos

Ella dejo de girar en torno a mí y se coloco delante de mí con una mirada fría.

-Vamos, báñate, vístete y ponte bella- dijo ignorando lo que le dije y apuntando la ropa que ella misma coloco en mi cama.

Después ella se giro y salió de mi habitación.

Ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar a donde iríamos ya que la conocía bastante bien, lo suficiente para no haber pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, hice lo que me indico, una vez que estuve lista acomode todo mi cabello a un lado y tome un broche negro en forma de flor con pedrería que lucía hermoso en mi cabellera dorada, baje y me encontré con Astrid que con su dedo índice me indico que mi madre se encontraba afuera, fui hacia ella corriendo y me di un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades, niña Rosalie- me dijo mi nana, abrazándome cariñosamente.

-Gracias nana- le conteste.

Salí de la casa para encontrarme con la enorme limosina donde mi madre me esperaba, llegue a ella y el chofer me abrió la puerta trasera y ahí estaba mi madre sentada con unas gafas oscuras.

-Apresúrate Rosalie, llagaremos tarde a la cita por dios- dijo dando golpecitos en el asiento indicándome que me sentara y así lo hice.

-A donde vamos?- pregunte una vez que note que salíamos de la cuidad.

-A la agencia de modelos KHLOS!- contesto presionando teclas de su celular, pero sin mirarme.

Me quede quieta al escuchar las palabras de mi madre, ese era mi sueño, convertirme en una modelo destacada y acaparada por todos, por eso los últimos años cuidaba mucho lo que comía y realizaba mucho ejercicio para mantenerme en forma.

-De verdad?, ooh, gracias madre, es lo que siempre quise!- dije lanzándome a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Rosalie!, que haces?, me arrugas mi falda- dijo empujándome y pasando una y otra vez sus manos por su falda.

El resto del viaje fue un silencio incomodo, al menos para mí lo fue, cuando llegamos al lugar, había mucha gente corriendo por todos lados preguntando por telas, colores, temporadas y cosas por el estilo.

-Magnifica, esplendorosa, perfecta, única- dijo un señor dándome dos besos en las mejillas y girando en torno a mí como mi madre, pero mucho más detallado.

-Cuál es tu nombre, diosa?- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante mí, me reí de eso.

-Rosalie…Rosalie Lilian Hale- contesto mi madre antes que yo tomando la atención del señor y la mía.

-Como podrás darte cuenta Luzziano es toda una mujer y quiero que entre contigo a modelar, enséñale todo, se que tú la llevaras lejos y harás que el apellido Hale este en lo más alto!- dijo mi mirándome como si hubiera encontrado oro puro.

Así que de eso se trataba, a mi madre poco le importaba que yo quisiera esto, estaba segura que ella no tenía ni idea de mis sueños o deseos, ella solo me llevo ahí para hacer más dinero de mi, como un nuevo negocio solamente usándome.

-Sabes que lo hare princesa- contesto Luzziano con un acento francés, tomando la mano de mi madre y besándola.

No dije nada, este era mi mayor sueño, pero la manera en que lo dijo mi madre, lo sentí muy superficial aun así me encanto la idea, seguí a Luzziano a donde me indico pero mi mirada se perdió siguiendo a mi madre que había desaparecido en el elevador, cuando ella desapareció, regrese mi vista a Luzziano quien venía a mí con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ale ale toma apuntes!- le dijo a una chica.

Luzziano tenía y una cinta de medir, supuse que me tomaría mis medidas así que solo alce mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis pechos.

-95- dijo Luzziano envolviendo mis pechos con la cinta.

Pensé que no serviría y que me regresarían a mi casa ya que para mí era demasiado tenía pensado hacer ejerció para bajar más centímetros mis pechos, pero Luzziano continuo.

-55- dijo más emocionado midiendo mi cintura.

-Y…. , hizo una pausa torturándome como nunca antes, 90- dijo al fin, terminando en mi cadera.

Termino de medirme y se coloco enseguida de la alta mujer.

-Tiene que bajar esos 5 centímetros del busto- dijo la mujer al lado de Luzziano con la libreta y la pluma en sus manos.

Note cierta envidia en la voz de la mujer, cosa que no le encontré sentido ya que ella era demasiado bella, Heidi, supuse que era su nombre ya que llevaba un gafete con ese nombre, a todos les daban uno al entrar, pero debido a las influencias de mi madre ni ella ni yo llevábamos uno puesto.

Heidi era muy hermosa, era muy alta su piel era muy blanca, su cabello era lacio de color negro y le llegaba a los hombros, con un cuerpo escultural y sus ojos eran de color negro como su cabello.

-No, eso no pasara- dijo Luzziano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pero la ropa ya está hecha y…..- puso objeción Heidi.

Pero una mano de Luzziano apareció en su rostro silenciándola, lo cual provoco cierto descontento en el rostro de Heidi y en el mío igual, no era manera de callar a una persona.

-Que acaso no vez que es perfecta?, la misma Afrodita te maldice en estos momentos!- dijo con una sonrisa un poco descabellada.

-Escúchame bien Heidi, quiero que toda la ropa del sector 9,10 y 12, de esta temporada sean modificados a las medidas de Rosalie- dijo mirando a Heidi fríamente.

-Pero…- intento poner objeción, pero Luzziano la interrumpió.

-Pssss- siseo haciendo una seña juntando todos sus dedos de su mano izquierda incitándola a callarse.

-Querida…., comenzó Luzziano cambiando repentinamente de humor con ella, cosa que me impresiono demasiado.

-Tú sabes que te adoro cielo, pero….tu momento ya paso!. Podrás seguir modelando, pero.. ya no llamas la atención, ya no estarás en las portadas de revistas, entiendes?, ahora deja que Rosalie se encargue de traer de nuevo a los clientes que tu nos hiciste perder y estoy seguro que con mi ayuda ella conseguirá mucho más de lo que tú nos diste o nos puedas dar- dijo sin mirar a Heidi.

-Sígueme querida, empecemos contigo en cuanto antes- dijo jalándome la muñeca hacia otra habitación.

No pude evitar mirar a Heidi antes de salir de ahí, en su mirada había dolor, un dolor enorme combinado con odio puro y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero sentí que ese odio era hacia mí y no la culpaba, ella era la modelo que representaba la casa de modas y no es que no sirviera como modelo, es solo que por lo que escuche que se rumoreaba en la empresa no causo tanto asombro como todos esperaban y yo había llegado para quitarle todo su titulo, su lugar, su prestigio, sus influencias, sus amistades, todo. Me sentí mal por ella, pero era algo que yo no podría evitar, este también era mi sueño y no iba a abandonarlo, no tan fácilmente.

Todo el vestuario fue arreglado para mi, modelaba de todo desde vestidos de noche hasta vestidos de xv, baby dolls, bikinis, y ropa interior, recibí bastantes ofertas para que me fotografiaran desnuda, pero eso era algo que no estaba ni estará en mis planes, ese fue la única condición que yo pedí al memento de firmar mi contrato como modelo, tardaron horas en deliberar su respuesta, pero al fin y al cabo razonaron que yo solo tenía 18 años y era muy joven para ese tipo de escándalos que además no le convenía a la empresa de modelos, no por el momento.

No tuve tiempo de razonar ni pensar nada cuando menos lo pensé habían llamado de prestigiosas casas de moda de todo el mundo para que modelara su ropa, cosa que tenía que tratar antes con mis representantes, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y así fue como emprendió mi carrera como modelo.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Chicas, bueno como pueden darse cuenta soy nueva en esto de espero no decepcionarlas ni decepcionarme a mi misma con las historias, les juro que doy lo mejor de mí.**

**Tranquilas que ya pronto aparecerá emmett y el resto de los cullen: D tengan paciencia y espero dejen reviews por que me deprimo fácilmente y dejare de escribir si nadie me dice algo como:**

**Hey yo lo ley!**

**Porfis si? Bueno saludos a todas.**

**jesselove**


	2. Volverte a ver

**Gracias a todas las niñas que dejaron reviews, de verdad gracias:D**

**addictedtohouse**

**DCullenLove**

**Bella McCatney Darcy**

**ShArIcE-94**

**Lou Malfoy (gracias por decirme eso de cambiar el status no la había notado, como les digo soy nueva y si un poco bruta en el ingles jajaja! mil gracias:D)**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Los diez meses se me fueron demasiado rápido, Viajábamos cada dos semanas, apenas si había pasado tres días en mi casa, el trabajo de modelo me absorbía por completo y aunque extrañara mucho a Astrid, Eloise, Salomón prefería mil veces estar viajando por el mundo modelando ropa de diseñadores asombrosos que estar en mi casa sola.

Jasper me había llamado para avisarme que él estaría en una ciudad cercana a Francia, su escuela participaba en un concurso de Psicología y Jasper tenía muy buenas calificaciones en esa materia, se quedaría unos dos días más después del concurso, siempre supe que sería un excelente psicólogo, el tiene la habilidad de entender a la gente y facilidad para hacerla sentir mejor.

Yo junto con varias modelos nos encontrábamos en Francia inaugurando la última temporada de la diseñadora más importante de la industria de modas. Convencí a mi representante de que arreglara todo para tener esos días libres, tenía muchos tiempo que no veía a Jasper y nada me impediría verlo estando a solo unos kilómetros de mi.

La semana se me fue demasiado rápido, gracias a que iban más modelos conmigo y alguna podía tomar mi lugar por unos días. Luzziano casi golpea a mi representante por darme esos días libres, él decía que me quería en todas las pasarelas para llamar la atención de importantes diseñadores, pero él invento algo que hubiera deseado inventar yo hace mucho tiempo.

-Está perdiendo peso- dijo mi representante con voz seria –le están saliendo ojeras, incluso se desmayo la otra vez en el camerino mientras la maquillaban- dijo poniéndose una mano en la boca.

Luzziano abrió los ojos como platos cosa yo hice también, pero que exagerado era ese hombre inventar que me había desmayado.

-Si es así-, dijo Luzziano tratando de oírse indiferente, pero por dentro yo sabía que si estaba preocupado,-pero solo serán dos días- termino fulminándolo con la mirada y desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

-Con que desmayada hee?- bromee con él una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

-Técnicamente. no mentí del todo- fue su respuesta, dejándome estupefacta.

-Pero no me he desmayado!- dije confundida.

-No, pero ya tienes ojeras- contesto tajante, apuntando su dedo hacia mi rostro.

Me quede sin palabras y fui corriendo a mi camerino empujando a quien se encontraba en mi camino, llegue colocándome frente al espejo del tocador evaluando mi rostro.

-Muy gracioso!- dije al ver que lo que él había dicho no era verdad.

-Admítelo, si fue gracioso- contesto con la respiración entrecortada por sus carcajadas.

Últimamente mi representante y yo nos llevábamos demasiado bien, lo que era un alivio, así no me sentía tan sola en el viaje.

El fin de semana llego cuando menos lo espere, llegue a la cuidad donde fue el concurso de la escuela de jasper, llegue al hotel donde me dijo que se alojaría y pregunte a la recepcionista por él, ella me dijo que se encontraba en el 4 piso en la habitación 401.

Llegue al elevador y presione el botón, pero mis ansias de ver a Jasper fueron más grandes y corrí hacia las escaleras, al estar frente a la habitación 401 respire profundamente, tome una bocanada de aire y toque la puerta.

**Jasper POV**

Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermana, lo que era una tortura para mi, siempre fuimos muy unidos, y trate de darle todo el tiempo y cariño que pude, pero vivir en esa casa donde éramos hijos de nadie, me sobrepasaba por lo que cuando se presento la primera oportunidad de salir de ahí, no lo pensé dos veces, y si lo hice fue solo por ella, pero sabía que estaría bien con mis nanas alrededor.

Charlábamos muy seguido, ella me conto los lugares tan maravillosos a los que había ido a modelar y cómo su vida también había cambiado demasiado a raíz que salió de casa, me dolía mucho no haber tenido una vida normal, pero quejarse no serviría ya de nada.

Tenía pensado contarle de lo mío con Alice, pero primero quería verla, abrazarla, que me contara más de sus aventuras como modelo, ya después buscaría la oportunidad, el momento adecuado para contarle de mi relación con Alice. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad, me incorporé de la cama y en un segundo estaba frente a la puerta, pase mis manos por mi cabello para calmar un poco el revoltijo que era, entonces abrí.

-Rosalie?- dije en un tono entre sorprendido, feliz y confundido.

-Jasper!- contesto ella empujándome con su cuerpo mientras me abrazaba.

-De verdad eres tú?- no podía creer lo cambiada que ella estaba.

Se separo de mí y puso sus manos en su cadera arqueando su rostro con clara confusión.

-Claro que soy yo tontito- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

En ese momento no dude mas, claro que era Rosalie, nadie más en el mundo tenía esa sonrisa tan hermosa y perfecta.

-Rosalie!- dije cargándola y dándole miles de vueltas mientras ella reía sin parar como cuando éramos niños.

Nos sentamos en la cama y apague el televisor, porque no quería oír más voces que la suya, ella me conto demasiadas cosas tantas que me llevo bastante tiempo guardarlas, mi mente vago y me sentí muy estúpido cuando pensé que ella no se llevaría muy bien con Alice, tenían casi los mismos gustos, la misma adoración por las compras, maquillaje, ropa y todas esas cosas de chicas, estaba seguro que en un futuro me traerían como loco las dos de un lado para otro en el centro comercial.

-Jasper.., Jasper.., Jasper!- su voz desesperada me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ooh! Lo sento Rosalie- me disculpe, -que me decías?, intente continuar la conversación.

-Que te pasa Jasper?- me pregunto con cierta preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-Nada, nada- le mentí.

-Por favor Jasper, sabes muy bien que a pesar de estar casi un año separados no le puedes mentir a tu hermana menor- sonrió triunfante.

-Vamos, cuéntame- me dijo acercándose más a mí y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Decidí que este era el mejor momento para contarle todo.

-Bueno….recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había alguien en mi vida?- dije despistadamente.

Ella solo asintió lentamente con una enorme sonrisa y supuse que ella ya imaginaba el resto.

-Bueno pues si hay alguien Rosalie, alguien de verdad especial!- dije recordando a mi hermoso duende.

-Lo sabia-, dijo indiferente, -cuéntame de ella- me pidió ansiosa.

Me reí de ella, y me dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Está bien, está bien!- me puse serio para pensar por donde debía comenzar.

-Se llama Alice, la conocí en una fiesta que organizo Edward un amigo de la universidad, charlamos, y a los 5 minutos ya era alguien especial, ella es muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, cuando estoy con ella todo se me hace demasiado fácil, siento que no hay nada ni nadie más fuerte que yo cuando estoy con ella pero cuando no la tengo a mi lado, me siento la persona más débil del mundo, es muy raro rosalie yo jamás había sentido esto por nadie y me asusta un poco, porque, no sé si sea tan fuerte como para manejarlo, si me entiendes?, sabes lo que quiero decir?- dije mirando a mi hermana, pero ella se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y moviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia sus costados.

-No- dijo aun con la cabeza baja.

-No lo entiendo jasper, yo….nunca me he enamorado- confeso mirándome con esos ojos azules cristalinos, por las lagrimas.

No supe exactamente qué hacer, jale a mi hermana y la senté en mis piernas como cuando éramos pequeños y tenía miedo.

-Ya llegara Rosalie- le dije dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Sabes, yo no pedí que Alice llegara a mi vida- le dije para animarla un poco, -ella llego sin avisar- dije abrazando con fuerza a mi hermana menor.

-Y así te pasara a ti, cuando menos lo pienses vivirás un amor tan real, profundo y sincero que pensaras estar en algún tipo de cuento sin final- dije al escuchar sollozar a Rosalie.

Nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Jasper- dijo separándose de mi mucho más calmada, regalándome y beso en la mejilla y otra de sus sonrisas perfectas.

-Y entonces?- dijo Rosalie.

Intente comprender su pregunta, pensé que me había saltado de nuevo alguna parte de la conversación.

Rosalie rio al ver mi reacción de desconcierto.

-Cuando conoceré a mi cuñada?- dijo con mucha emoción en su voz.

Sonreí al ver lo comprensiva que era Rosalie, para mí era como si ella fuera mi única familia, y aunque Alice ya había insistido en ir a conocer a mi familia siempre evadía darle una fecha, Alice ya sabía de ante mano que para mí el concepto familia implicaba solo a mi hermana, y el que rosalie tuviera ganas de conocer a Alice era gratificante.

-Pronto!- le dije con una sonrisa emotiva.

Ella solo sonrió de la misma manera y me di cuenta que entendió a la perfección todo, era como si Rosalie hubiera escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Un sonido irritante nos hizo mirarnos extrañados.

-Rosalie, creo que es tu bolso!- dije apuntando el bolso que se encontraba a espaldas de mi hermana.

Ella se quedo quieta por unos segundos y después reacciono.

-Mi celular!- exclamo, levantándose rápidamente corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaba su bolso, saco el ruidoso aparato y contesto.

-Si…no..ajam...no lo sé…pero…okey..- y colgó su celular.

Siempre me causaba gracia verla hablar por teléfono y esta no fue la excepción.

-Te tienes que ir ya?- le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

Ella asintió tristemente.

-Sí, llevo más de 5 horas aquí contigo si me tardo mas a Luzziano le dará un ataque da pánico- dijo entre risas.

No me había fijado que ya era de noche y cuando ella había llegado estaba el sol en su punto, y más fuerte que nunca, porque el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?, me pregunte a mí mismo.

-Vendré mañana, pero no pienso quedarme en tu habitación esta vez entendiste?- me dijo amenazándome con su celular en la mano.

-Y que quieres hacer?- le pregunte

-No lo sé- dijo pensativa -algo divertido, algo para recordar los viejos tiempos- dijo mirándome fijamente –algo…... al estilo Hale- dijo levantando una de sus cejas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Creo que podre con eso!- le dije con el mismo tono que lo dijo ella.

-Bien, es un hecho, vengo por ti mañana a las 3:00pm- me dio un beso en la mequilla, saco las llaves de su coche, la acompañe hasta el estacionamiento.

-Te quiero!- le dije abrazándola por última vez.

-Yo también te quiero!- contesto a mi abrazo.

Entro al auto y prendió el motor, le hice señas de que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, ella hecho su cabeza atrás y se carcajeo, Rosalie vio que yo no me reí y que lo decía enserio, entonces dejo de reír y lo abrocho rápido, sonreí satisfecho y ella me saco la lengua.

Acomodo el espejo delantero para echar reversa y al salir del estacionamiento me dedico una de esas sonrisas tan características de Rose a tiempo que me guiñaba el ojo.

Levante mi mano diciendo adiós, y la perdí de vista al doblar la esquina.

**Rosalie POV**

El ver a Jasper fue más agradable de lo que me imagine, tener tanto tiempo sin vernos ya nos había afectado demasiado, recordé la escena en la que no pude mas y llore junto a Jasper, más que por no encontrar a alguien llore por la ausencia de amor que sentía, tanto de mis padres, mis nanas y ahora Jasper, no era el momento, era porque ya tenía muchos meses con eso, muchos meses en soledad y verlo fue una alegría inmensa y mañana sería mejor.

Eran las diez de la noche más o menos cuando llegue al hotel donde las modelos y Luzziano nos hospedábamos, subí rápidamente a mi suite, dentro estaban Luzziano y Giovanni, mi representante.

-Se puede saber dónde estabas?- pregunto Giovanni muy molesto.

Fue hacia mí y me sujeto por los hombros, me miro a los ojos y note que estaba preocupado, genial lo que me faltaba!.

-Con Jasper, Gio tu ya lo sabías!- le dije con una sonrisa, si alguien empezaría una pelea, no sería yo.

-Sí, pero también quedamos en que estarías disponible todo el tiempo, y no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas- dijo muy desesperado.

Estaba tan entretenida, tan divertida, tan emocionada al estar de nuevo con mi hermano que no escuche el maldito celular.

-Lo siento, lo tenía en vibrador y deje el bolso muy lejos de mí, supongo que no lo escuche- me disculpe.

-Está bien, solo, no lo vuelvas a dejar en vibrador si?, me tenias muy nervioso- dijo Giovanni abrazándome.

Esto empezaba a asustarme, desde cuando tanto interés en Giovanni por mi?

-Bueno, bueno, la nena ya apareció así que ahora podemos ir a dormir tranquilos, ale ale-dijo Luzziano aplaudiendo dos veces y saliendo del lugar.

Casi olvidaba que también estaba en mi suite.

-Hasta mañana Rosalie- dijo Giovanni desde la puerta.

Asentí lentamente con una sonrisa fingida, cuando por fin estuve sola en mi suite decidí tomar una ducha, fui hasta el baño y abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, puse un shampoo especial para llenar la tina de burbujas, regrese a la habitación y de la maleta saque ropa interior y mi pijama, regrese al baño, me desvestí y en lo que se llenaba las tina fui al espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado del lavabo y evalué mi cuerpo desnudo, estaba igual solo que un poco más alta pero según Luzziano mis medidas eran exactas, solté mi cabello y lo deje caer en mis hombros y espalda, regrese a la tina y toque el agua con la yema de los dedos, cuando sentí que el agua estaba caliente, entre a la tina cerrando los ojos y relajándome, después de una larga relajación, me enjuagué el cuerpo y el cabello.

Cuando Salí de la ducha me puse todas las cremas, lociones y humectantes que Luzziano casi me suplico que usara para mi piel y rostro, después me puse la pijama y cepille mis dientes y mi cabello.

Termine haciéndome una trenza, dormía mas cómoda y me cabello no se enredaba tanto. me acosté en la cama, intente ver la televisión un rato, pero no le prestaba atención, la imagen de Jasper no salía de mi cabeza, le había prometido al día siguiente una tarde inolvidable y ya sabía que es lo que íbamos a hacer, a los 5 minutos de idear la tarde perfecta con mi hermano me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAA! **

**Aaaawww!, que lindas las niñas que dejaron reviews, créanme que significa mucho para mí, y más cuando voy empezando en esto, la verdad pensé que no tendría ni uno, pero LAS SUBESTIME, lo siento no volverá a pasar;D**

**De verdad, muchas gracias niñas lindas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, se que les prometí a emmett, pero paciencia esto se pondrá cada vez mejor, lo prometo:D!**

**Intentare actualizar pronto, últimamente se me han ocurrido miles de cosas:) por suerte llevo conmigo una libretita pequeña donde anoto lo que sea en mis momentos de inspiración! Si se les puede llamar asi.. 8-), bueno.**

**Saluditos:D**

**jesselove**


	3. Algo nuevo en mi

**Algo nuevo en mí**

**Gracias a todas las niñas que mandan reviews, son pocos pero los tomo muy en cuenta a todas de nuevo gracias,**

**Lou Malfoy: de verdad gracias tomo en cuenta cada unos de tus consejos, me ayudas mucho a ser mejor:D GRACIAS! **

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Un sonido verdaderamente desagradable me hizo entreabrir los ojos, era mi celular. Definitivamente tenía que cambiar el tono de llamadas. Estiré mi brazo hasta la mesilla a un lado de la cama y tome el teléfono sin despegar mi cabeza de la almohada, no me sentía cansada, pero si muy cómoda como para mover un centímetro mi cuerpo.

-Diga?- conteste al abrir mi celular.

-Ya te levantaste?- escuche al otro lado de la línea.

-Ajam- dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Mentirosa, vamos levántate Rose, tienes que desayunar, hoy tendrás una sesión de fotos- dijo Giovanni, que apenas lo pude escuchar.

Me desperté por completo, y me senté en la cama abriendo los ojos completamente.

-Como que modelar hoy?- le conteste a Giovanni casi gritando.

Escuche la risa de Giovanni, lo que me hizo enojarme un mas.

-Deja de reírte de mí y contéstame, tu y yo habíamos quedado que tendría el día libre hoy- espete con mucha furia.

-Tranquila Rose, solo serán un par de atuendos y poses, nada complicado. Y lo más importante, será por la mañana, tendrás toda la tarde libre para estar con tu hermano- contesto Giovanni.

La calma volvió a mí. Respire profundamente antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo, dame 20 minutos, y enseguida bajo- dije poniéndome las pantuflas y la bata de seda blanca que estaban a los pies de la cama.

-No, si quieres yo puedo llevarte el desayuno- contesto Giovanni tan rápido que atropellaba las palabras.

No lo creí muy conveniente, ya que conocía a las modelos y pensarían que hay un trato especial hacia mi o peor, podrían pensar que Giovanni y yo teníamos algo, así que me negué.

-No, gracias Giovanni, me gustaría ver la comida antes de comerla- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, - en 20 minutos estoy ahí- dije colgando al fin.

Me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha rápida, cuando Salí fui hasta la maleta y tome ropa interior además de un short muy corto blanco, una blusa morada de magas cortas, un cinto grueso blanco al igual que el short y unas zapatillas de tacón negras muy cómodas.

Al llegar al restaurant del hotel, todo mundo me saludaba al principio me sentí extraña, pero después me acorde que este era uno de los hoteles que había inaugurado mi padre y remodelado por mi madre por supuesto, decidí ignorarlos, solo sonriendo y desviando mi vista a cualquier otro lado.

Cuando llegue a la mesa donde se encontraban Victoria y Tanya dos modelos, también estaban Luzziano y Giovanni, pero ellos me daban la espalda.

-Buenos días- puse mis manos en los hombros de Giovanni y Luzziano amistosamente, pero solo uno se sobresalto al mirarme.

-Rosalie!, emm.. Buenos días- dijo Giovanni, parándose torpemente de la mesa y tirando el jugo de naranja que había pedido.

Tanya, Victoria y Luzziano intercambiaron miradas, algo que me pareció bastante incomodo, antes de que pudiera decir algo llego un mesero para cambiarnos el mantel.

Giovanni se disculpo con el mesero y cuando este se fue se volvió hacia mí.

-Rosalie, siéntate por favor- me indico jalando una silla para que yo pudiera sentarme.

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole como siempre.

Cuando él también se sentó nadie decía nada, por lo que decidí comenzar yo.

-Bueno y… a qué hora tengo la sesión de fotos?- pregunte para sacar tema de conversación.

-ahorita a las 11:00am- contesto Giovanni.

-Dios mío!- grito Luzziano, seguido de mil frases y estoy segura que groserías en francés. -son las 8:40 ya tenemos que estar allá- digo dándose un golpe con la mano en la frente.

-Pero Rose no ha desayunado Luzziano- replico Giovanni.

-Está bien no te preocupes, estoy bien- dije levantándome de la mesa junto con los demás.

-No-, grito Giovanni poniéndose frente a mí. -No es saludable que no desayunes Rosalie- dijo haciéndole señas a un mesero.

-En que le puedo ayudar señor?- dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a Giovanni.

-Me puede dar un plato de frutas picadas para llevar, por favor?- le indico Giovanni.

-Desea agregar yogurt y granola?- pregunto de nuevo el mesero.

Giovanni voltio a verme y no tuve más remedio que asentir agradecida.

-Si, por favor- contesto Giovanni.

-Enseguida señor- dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos solos porque Luzziano, Tania y Victoria ya se habían ido.

-De verdad, no es necesario creo que ni hambre tengo- dije

-Eres demasiado obstinada para ser una niña de 18 años, Rosalie Hale- dijo haciendo énfasis en obstinada.

Niña?, el me había dicho niña?, pero que le pasaba yo ya era toda una mujer.

-No soy una niña- dije cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mis pechos. –En 1 mes cumpliré 19- continúe, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

-OOHH! , Si 19, discúlpeme fue error mío- dijo rodando los ojos y fingiendo una voz grave.

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero llego el mesero con una caja pequeña de plástico con fruta picada bañada con yogurt y granola encima.

-Nos podemos ir?- pregunte viendo el reloj de mi celular.

-Si claro vamos, Luzziano debe estar furioso- dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, al menos puedo echarte la culpa de esto- le conteste riendo mientras corríamos hacia la limosina donde estaban todos.

Una vez dentro Luzziano me explicaba para quien sería la sesión de fotos y quien era el fotógrafo, los asistentes y todo lo demás.

**Giovanni POV**

Al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta a rosalie para que ella pasara primero, no pude evitar admirar su figura, era simplemente prefecta, el short que llevaba puesto se le veía demasiado ajustado y el cinto blanco que encajaba a la perfección a su cintura marcaba muy bien sus pechos. Y sus piernas largas, ella me traía loco. Nunca había visto tanta perfección en una persona, tenía un cuerpo demasiado escultural para solo ser una niña de 18 años, y ni hablar de su rostro angelical, pero hace mucho deje de pelear por lo que sentía por Rosalie. Luche mucho contra ese sentimiento a tal grado que no quería ni verla, tenía miedo de perder mi trabajo y peor a ella y su amistad.

Pero decidí que si no lo intentaba no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-Rosalie?- le hable cuando vi que al fin Luzziano la dejo de atosigar con mil cosas sobre la sesión que estaba a punto de hacer, ella voltio y me sonrió como solo ella sabía, no pude hablar estaba perdido en aquel rostro de ángel.

-Desayuna algo- le dije tomando la caja de plástico con fruta y pasándosela por encima de todos.

-Ooh! Si, gracias Gio- contesto tomando la fruta y empezando a comerla.

Me fascinaba que me dijera así, pero nadie lo sabía. Yo no permitía a nadie más que me dijera así, incluso otras modelos lo intentaron pero no se los permití.

Se termino la fruta, le estire el brazo para que me diera la caja vacía, y note como ella había dejado varios pedazos de papaya, olvide decirle al mesero que no le gustaban.

Cuando llegamos había mucha gente, la sesión de fotos era de ella con un auto que se encontraba en la nada, parecía un desierto, rápidamente nos dirigimos al tráiler donde se suponía que no sufriría nada, ni calor, ni baño, ni nada de ese tipo de cosas femeninas. Una vez ahí ella fue a cepillarse los dientes, cuando termino llegaron el maquillista, el vestuarista con sus asistentes a los lados, incluso el diseñador. Le indicaron a Rosalie que debía ponerse y como querían que salieran las fotos así ella asimilaría las poses y gestos de su cuerpo y cara.

Se veía totalmente hermosa en las fotos, era única, no pude evitar sentir envidia por el fotógrafo, se le acercaba demasiado y cuantas poses él le pedía, Rose las hacía, ella ya era toda una profesional. Y por un momento desee ser él.

Cuando todo termino, el fotógrafo y la diseñadora le dieron las gracias a Rosalie y ella contesto con sonrisas, después salió disparada al tráiler a cambiarse. Salió con lo que traía al llegar, su cabello ahora estaba recogido en una coleta y el maquillaje era el mismo de la sesión.

-Ya es tardísimo, Jasper va a matarme- decía una y otra vez mirando su reloj.

-Por qué no lo llamas y le avisas que llegaras un poco tarde- le aconseje sin que me lo pidiera.

-Sí, ya lo hice pero no me gusta dejar esperando a Jasper, ni a él le gusta esperar tanto- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Mira! Ya llegamos- dije una vez que vi el letrero del hotel.

Ella no dijo nada y salió corriendo hasta su coche.

-Hasta luego Gio- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, diviértete y no pongas en vibrador tu celular- dije recordando lo de la última vez.

-Solo si prometes no llamar tantas veces, porque si es así lo apagare- dijo entrecerrándome los ojos y echando reversa el auto.

-Lo prometo- dije levantando mi mano.

Ella solo sonrió y desapareció en las calles.

**Jasper POV**

Ahora si iba a matar a mi hermana pequeña, mira que dejarme plantado 1 hora y media, tenía mucha suerte que la amara demasiado.

Escuche dos golpes en la puerta y me dirigí hecho una fiera sabiendo que era ella.

-Tú me has dej…..- no termine la frase porque en vez de ver a mi hermana, estaba viendo un perro de peluche gigantesco y en su ocico llevaba una caja de chocolates y en su pata delantera una nota que decía "lo siento" seguí revisando al perro y al llegar a sus patas traseras vi como sobresalían las piernas de Rosalie un poco más abajo de sus rodillas.

Ella era sorprendente, olvide por completo mi enojo y cruce mis brazos.

-esos zapatos definitivamente no combinan con tus orejas chucho- le dije dirigiéndome al perro.

Rosalie asomo su cabeza y me sonrió.

-Entonces, me perdonas?- dijo un poco mas emocionada.

-Solo si prometes no pedirme ni uno de los chocolates de la caja- dije arrebatándole del ocico la caja al perro.

Ella sonrió y le quite al perro de los brazos dejándolo en la cama para ir a abrazarla.

-Claro que te perdono tontita- dije aun unido a ella.

-Genial, porque no quería divertirme hoy sin ti- sonrió

-Listo?- me pregunto jalándome del brazo.

-Listo- confirme su pregunta.

-No me llevaras a algún bar o teibol dance, o si?- pregunte mientras Rose conducía.

-Jasper! Eso es asqueroso- replico con cara de asco.

Ambos reímos.

Ella siguió conduciendo mientras yo buscaba alguna canción buena en la radio.

-Ya llegamos!- grito apagando el motor del carro.

**Rosalie POV**

Pase toda la noche pensando a donde llevaría a Jasper, un vago recuerdo de nuestra infancia se atravesó en mis pensamientos y fue la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Cuando yo tenía 12 años y jasper 14, nos encantaban las motocicletas tanto que tomamos cursos y en pocos meses ambos aprendimos muy pronto. La pasábamos increíble en compañía del otro, y decidí llevarlo a un campo de motocicletas para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-woow- dijo al mirar la cantidad de motocicletas en el lugar.

-Sabes, hace años que tomo una de estas- dijo tomando de los cuernos una motocicleta de dos llantas color azul cromado con llamas color rojo en varias partes.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco hermanito, creo que esto fue una mala idea después de todo- dije intentando escapar de la situación.

-No, no, no, no, hermanita- dijo agarrándome del brazo fuertemente impidiéndome escapar.

-Haz introducido en mi bastante adrenalina al escuchar el motor de este bebe, así que no hay marcha atrás- dijo sin mirarme y acariciando suavemente las llamas de la moto.

-Que suerte tienes de que no te vea tan seguido- le conteste entrecerrando los ojos.

Deje a Jasper tener un momento íntimo con la motocicleta en lo que me ponía de acuerdo con el dueño del lugar.

-Tienen alguna experiencia con este tipo de deportes?- pregunto el dueño con cierto interés en su mirada.

-Pues….- dude de mi respuesta, -hace tiempo lo practicamos, serian unos 5 años- dije sacando cuentas mentalmente.

-Valla…- dijo muy pensativo.

-Bueno, aun así les enviare al mejor instructor que tenemos, esperen junto a las motocicletas- dijo el dueño desapareciendo.

Me puse a un lado de Jasper, quien al parecer ya había terminado de alabar a la moto.

-Nos enviaran un instructor- le dije recargándome en la motocicleta.

-Yo no lo necesito hermanita, aun así, estaré mas tranquilo si a ti te recuerda todo- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Iba a contestarle que yo tampoco necesitaba a tal instructor pero el sonido de una moto demasiado cerca de nosotros me hizo callar. Ambos dirigimos la mirada al sujeto que se acercaba a nosotros montado en la moto.

Llevaba un traje de esos que usaban los motociclistas profesionales, unos guantes negros enormes y llevaba un casco enorme con el plástico de la parte de enfrente oscura, impidiéndome ver su rostro.

Apago el motor de la moto y se dirigió hacia nosotros, cuando por fin se coloco enfrente de Jasper se quito el casco y pude verle por fin el rostro.

Era verdaderamente hermoso, tenía la boca más deseable que había visto en mi vida, su nariz era respingada y divina, su cuerpo era demasiado musculoso, a pesar de que el traje no entallaba su cuerpo se le marcaban los músculos descaradamente haciéndome sentir extraña, sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono color chocolate, en ese momento, no pensé en nada más. Me quede perdida en ese par de ojos que me cautivaron por completo, nunca en mi vida había visto tanta perfección en un hombre.

-Sí, te he visto en la tv- dijo jasper haciéndome consciente de mi ausencia de la conversación.

Le di un pequeño pellizco en la espalda recordándole que me encontraba detrás de el.

-Aaaauuuch..- se quejo.

Tomo mi mano y me hizo salir de su espalda sacándome de mi escondite. Me puse enseguida de él admirando aun el bello rostro y cuerpo perfecto que se encontraba frente a mí.

El al mirarme dejo de sonreír y pensé que algo no le gustaba de mi y eso me hizo sentir incomoda y sin esperanzas.

-Él es el famoso motociclista Emmett McCarty- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de admiración hacia él.

El estiro la mano para que le diera la mía, por un momento me paralicé mi cerebro le mandaba gritos desesperados a mi cuerpo para que estirara el brazo y tener algún contacto con él, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no respondía a las demandas de mi cerebro.

Jasper me hizo reaccionar de un empujón discreto y estire mi brazo torpemente chocando con la suya, lo volví a intentar con más delicadeza y nuestras manos se unieron por fin.

El tomo mi mano con demasiada delicadez y la dirigió a su boca dando un suave y tierno beso.

-Es un placer señorita…?- dijo esperando mi respuesta.

-Rosalie-dijo mi hermano al verme aun en estado de shock.

-Rosalie- repitió Emmett con una sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas temblaran descontroladamente.

-Mm..mucho g..g..gusto Emmett- su nombre fue la única palabra que salió perfectamente de mis labios.

-Bueno… mm.. En realidad yo no necesito clases de esto- dijo Jasper cambiándose de ropa y tomando el casco que Emmett le dio.

-Suerte con ella- dijo Jasper apuntando a la motocicleta.

Después prendió y arranco en la moto hacia la pista de carreras dejándonos solos.

Sentí como la sangre se me iba directamente a la cara haciendo que me ruborizara, sabía perfectamente que Jasper le había dicho esas palabras a Emmett más que a mí.

Me volví hacia Emmett y el rio tiernamente.

-Te ves más hermosa cuando estas ruborizada- dijo mientras me quito de la cara un mechón de mi cabello que el viento se atrevió a poner entre nosotros impidiéndonos seguirnos mirando.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Niñas lindas perdón por haberme tardado mucho pero es que estoy dudando mucho, no hay tantos reviews como tenia imaginado. U.U**

**Tmb se que voy empezando y que debo esperar mas, pero no se, presiento que no les llama mucho la atención!**

**Ojala y las cosas mejoren(yn)! Y espero que les guste este capi pqe lo borre muchas veces!**

**Como les prometí**

**AQUÍ ESTA EMMETT, y las cosas se pondrán mejores!:D**

**Saluditos!;***

**jesselove**


	4. Que son estos sentimientos?

**4 capitulo**

**que son estos sentimientos?**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Yo presentía que hoy sería un muy buen día, no tenía ni idea de porque me estaba así pero me sentía lleno de vida como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo increíble fuera a suceder.

Llegue al trabajo temprano, ahora que no me encontraba de un lado para otro realizando carreras, entrevistas, comerciales de tv, ruedas de prensa, inaugurando lugares y todo tipo de cosas. Decidí quedarme en "Brussels" era una ciudad a 265 km de parís era un lugar lindo con muchísimo paisaje y lugares a donde ir a divertirse. Acepte como pasatiempo ser instructor de motocicletas solo en lo que terminaba mi año de descanso.

Limpiaba con amor a mi bebe, mi moto, era una Suzuki SV 650 S rojo cromado la amaba como nada, cuando de la nada salió mi amigo Gerardo y dueño del lugar.

-Hey Emmett!- dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte volviéndome hacia él.

-Bueno, acaban de llegar unas personas y rentaron unas motos, dicen saber cómo utilizarlas pero no quiero problemas así que les dije que les enviaría a un instructor. Y bueno quien mejor que tu. no amigo?- termino con su discurso y me miro fijamente.

-Si descuida yo me encargo, Donde están?- pregunte abrochando mi traje a la altura del cuello.

-En el campo de entrenamiento- respondió apuntándome a un rubio que me daba la espalda.

-Bien- dije poniéndome el casco y prendiendo el motor de mi bebe.

Arranque en dirección hacia el rubio que Gerardo me había indicado, me detuve como a 3 metros de él y baje de mi moto, me quiete el casco para poder mirarlo mejor.

-Soy emmett Cullen- dije dándole la mano para saludarlo.

-Wooow, de verdad eres Emmett Cullen, pero con todo respeto, que hace una persona como tu aquí en Brussels?- dijo el rubio mirándome sorprendido.

Me reí de su comentario.

-Bueno, la compañía en la que trabajo me dio vacaciones, es como digamos, un año sabático. Y me encanto Brussels para pasar un año tranquilo- conteste tratando de hacer la historia lo más corta posible.

-Soy Jasper Hale- dijo él cuando se quedo un momento analizando mi historia.

-Te he seguido mucho, me refiero a que me gustan las acrobacias que realizas- comento de nuevo el rubio.

-Bueno gracias, supongo que mucha gente no sabía quién era Emmett Cullen hasta que aparecí en la tv- le conteste.

-Si te he visto mucho en la tv- dijo Jasper.

Un silencio incomodo se atravesó en la conversación.

-Aaaauuuch..- se quejo Jasper.

Me quede mirándolo confundido, le iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien cuando de la nada Jasper saco de su espalda a una hermosa mujer.

Verdaderamente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Era alta de piel blanca, su cabello era dorado y le brillaba como a nadie, tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, sus piernas largas y perfectas, su diminuta cintura sin mencionar sus perfectos y hermosos pechos, sus labios eran carnosos o muy antojadizos pero lo que más llamo mi atención, eran sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules, me quede completamente perdido en la mirada de esa joven no me importo nada mas, ni el rubio que tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ni el ruido de todas las motocicletas del lugar toda mi atención ella la tenia. Acaso esto era lo que yo presentía?, la presencia de esa joven frente a mi provoco una mezcla sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido.

-Él es el famoso motociclista Emmett McCarty- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Reaccione entonces y sabia que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, estire mi mano para que ella me diera la suya, pero no reaccionaba por alguna razón ella no se movía. Estuve mucho tiempo esperando su mano, hasta que por fin torpemente su mano choco con la mía. Quito la mano rápidamente y lo intento de nuevo, poniéndola esta vez con las delicadeza.

Apreté su mano y la lleve directamente hasta mi boca depositando un beso.

-Es un placer señorita…?- deje la frase incompleta esperando así conseguir su nombre.

- Rosalie-dijo el rubio con una risa contenida.

-Rosalie- repetí su nombre más para mí que para ellos, Rosalie era un nombre hermoso, único como lo era su aspecto.

-Mm..mucho g..g..gusto Emmett- contesto tan nerviosa que las palabras no le salían.

-Bueno… mm.. En realidad yo no necesito clases de esto- dijo Jasper cambiándose de ropa y tomando el casco que anteriormente le di.

-Suerte con ella- dijo Jasper apuntando a la motocicleta.

No entendí exactamente lo que quiso decir, pero decidí ignorarlo, no quería perderme ni un momento de ese rostro tan divino.

Después prendió y arranco en la moto hacia la pista de carreras dejándonos solos.

Rosalie se volvió hacia mí y claramente se le notaba que estaba avergonzada, su cara se puso completamente roja, lo que la hacía verse mas adorable y hermosa que antes.

No pude resistirme e hice lo que el corazón me dictaba, me acerque a ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Te ves más hermosa cuando estas ruborizada- dije mientras le quite de la cara un mechón de su hermoso cabello.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y me miro con una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, no la había visto sonreír antes, fue como una bofetada haciéndome más y más consciente de que ella tenía algo especial.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente.

-Bueno, así que quedamos tu y yo- le dije recargándome en la moto.

-Así parece- dijo recargándose en la moto enseguida de mi, en lo que se pasaba una mano por su cabello pasándolo todo a un solo lado.

-Bien, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer con esto- dije inclinando mi cabeza a lo que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

-Hace 5 años que no practico esto, no sé si lo recuerde- le tembló la voz.

-Estarás conmigo y no voy a dejar que te pase algo, voy a cuidarte- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella solo asintió y se subió a la moto. Fui corriendo por la mía y la coloque al lado de la suya.

-Pero antes- dije levantando un dedo. Ella solo me miro confundida.

-Toma- le tendí mi casco, ella lo tomo y sonrió, después se lo puso.

Ambos las prendimos y de poco a poco salimos a la pista de carreras.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, al rato se nos unió Jasper y platicamos los 3 descubrí cosas fascinantes de ella como que ella solo tenía 18 años, que en menos de 1 mes cumpliría 19, y lo más importante que no tenia novio, también que era una modelo muy famosa, y me pregunte como es que nunca en mi vida la había visto o escuchado nombrar? También supe que su color favorito era el rosa al igual que sus flores favoritas. Yo le conté bastante de mi. Le conté que solo era más grande que ella por 2 años, que no tenia novia tampoco, que desde pequeño practico motocross y compito en carreras, pero yo nunca busque la fama lo hacía porque sabía que esa era mi pasión. En cambio ella, el modelaje lo era todo pero rosalie no era nada superficial a lo que llevo conociéndola.

Jasper nos hablo mucho se su novia Alice ese chico de verdad estaba enamorado y por lo que pude escuchar la traería aquí para las vacaciones de la universidad, así Rosalie y ella se conocerían por fin.

-Me gustaría vernos después Rosalie- dije cuando nos estábamos despidiendo.

-A mi también- fue su respuesta

-Mañana?- pregunte esperanzado

Lo pensó mucho tiempo y me explico que en su trabajo solo le daban 2 días para disfrutar de la visita de Jasper, pero me aseguro que encontraría la manera de volvernos a ver. Y eso me hizo sumamente feliz.

Sentí un gran vacío cuando perdí de vista su auto, pero ella me dio su número y yo le di el mío yo me iba a encargar de que nos volvamos a ver.

**Rosalie POV**

Fue el día mas hermoso, maravilloso e increíble que había pasado en muchos pero muchos años, le pedí a Jasper que el condujera ya que yo me encontraba demasiado eufórica para poner atención a las señales y semáforos frente a mí.

Emmett era un hombre increíble. La conexión que tuvimos fue inmediata no hubo ni un solo momento de aburrimiento a su lado, me pregunto si nos podíamos ver mañana y yo me moría por gritarle que si que nos veríamos todos los días. Pero en ese momento la cara de Luzziano apareció en mi cabeza y no pude confirmarle nada aun así le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver le di mi celular y yo por supuesto anote el suyo haría hasta lo imposible por volver a ver a Emmett. Lo que sea.

-Wooow Emmett de verdad te dejo sin tus 5 sentidos- dijo Jasper volteándome a ver con una sonrisa burlona.

Volví a la realidad.

-Se me nota mucho?- le pregunte resignada, a Jasper no podía mentirle Emmett había causado algo en mi, algo que nunca había sentido.

-Sí, mira que no darte cuenta de ni donde estas, eso sí es grave- dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

No entendí lo que dijo hasta que mire al frente y vi que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del hotel de Jasper.

-Oh!- fue todo lo que dije.

-Puedes manejar sola de aquí a tu hotel?, o llamo un taxi?- dijo sacando su celular.

-Basta Jasper!, tampoco es para tanto- dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oye uno nunca sabe- trato de defenderse.

-Dame las llaves ya!- le pedí golpeando mi pie derecho en el piso y con la mano estirada.

Jasper se carcajeo.

-Tú y tus berrinches Rosalie- dijo abrazándome tiernamente.

-Jasper-murmure ante su abrazo.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo Rosalie, por favor cuídate mucho, te quiero hermanita- termino dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-Yo también te quiero hermanito, tu eres todo lo que tengo- dije contestándole con un abrazo muy fuerte.

-No, ya no estoy muy seguro de eso- dijo soltándome de golpe y mirándome con una descarada sonrisa.

-Muy bien! dame las llaves antes de que llame a Alice para que te ponga en tu lugar- le dije levantando una ceja, fingiendo que estaba ofendida.

El solo estiro las llaves y las tome. Subí al carro y le tire un beso de despedida y el solo sonrió.

Cuando entre a la suite del hotel recordé todas las cosas que platique con Emmett y mi corazón por alguna tonta razón comenzó a acelerarse sin sentido, de solo recordarlo tan amable y lindo conmigo cuidándome todo el tiempo de no caerme o de colocar las manos y pies donde debían de ir.

Me tire en la cama y sonreí como loca mirando el techo, Emmett era especial. De eso estaba segura, tenía que pensar la manera de verlo de nuevo.

Estaba pensando en las posibilidades de volverlo a ver pero el toque de la puerta me hizo sentarme en la cama.

-Quien?- intente que mi voz saliera con dificultad, así pensarían que estaba dormida.

-Rosalie, estas bien?- dijo Giovanni del otro lado de la puerta.

Rodé los ojos, Giovanni podía ser muy simpático y amable pero cuando estaba todo el tiempo encima de mi llegaba a un punto que no quería ni verlo.

-Sí, estoy en la cama ya, que pasa?- dije con un fingido bostezo.

-No, amm.. nada.. es.. solo.. que.. quería.. bueno.. yo..te acabo de ver entrar- dijo.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que Giovanni no se iría si no lo atendía antes. Así que me puse la bata de seda blanca mientras distendía un poco la cama para disimular.

-Si?- pregunte abriendo la puerta.

Pero en su lugar solo estaba una rosa roja, busque a Gio pero no estaba en ninguna parte, tome la rosa y volví a mi habitación. Me sentí mal entonces, yo nunca podría corresponder lo que Giovanni había estado ofreciéndome indirectamente hace tiempo.

Acerque la rosa para aspirar su aroma y una imagen se cruzo en mi camino.

-Emmett- fue lo único que pronuncie al cerrar los ojos.

Tome un baño, me puse la pijama, lave mis dientes y aplique mil productos a mi piel y cuerpo. Entre a la cama y mi celular sonó como loco y me provoco un susto terrible. Corrí hacia mi bolso y tome mi celular regresando a la cama con la lámpara prendida solamente.

**_Yo no acostumbro decir esto a solo unas horas de conocer chicas pero, Rosalie ya quiero verte de nuevo, Emmett._**

Mi sonrisa se hizo mas y mas grande al leer las palabras de Emmett, pero no iba a parecer una chica fácil, por mas que muera de ganas de verlo de nuevo.

**_Y yo no acostumbro contestar mensajes a las 12:00 am, mañana sabré si te podre ver de nuevo cualquier cosa yo te aviso dulces sueños Emmett, Rose. _**

A los dos minutos contesto mi mensaje

**_Entonces prometo nunca más apartarme del celular, dulces sueños también para ti Rose, Emmett._**

Cerré el teléfono y me acosté con la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, este había sido el mejor día de toda mi vida, pero la sola posibilidad de no volver a Emmett me aterraba.

Desperté por la mañana con dolor de cabeza, estuve toda la noche pensando hasta que di con el plan perfecto para ver a Emmett no solo hoy si no que por mucho tiempo más.

Baje al living del hotel donde estaban Luzziano y Giovanni junto con otros managers de diferentes modelos, salude con un "hola, buenos días" a todos y recibí lo mismo como respuesta, era el momento perfecto para idear mi plan, esperaba que funcionara como lo tenía pensado.

-Luzziano- dije sentándome en la esquina de un sillón con la cabeza baja.

-Rosalie?- escuche 2 voces acercándose a mí.

-Que te pasa linda?- levante mi cara para toparme con la de Giovanni.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé, busque con la mirada a Luzziano y se encontraba a solo unos pasos atrás de Gio.

-Es..mi..pa..pa..dre..- dije sollozando.

-Que le pasa Rosalie- pregunto Luzziano hincándose frente a mí.

-Está muy enfermo- mentí, cerré los ojos maldiciéndome por meter a mi padre en esto, pero no tenía otra alternativa además el nunca contestaba llamadas de nadie en labores de trabajo, así que nunca lo encontrarían, era la escusa perfecta.

-Y tu madre?- pregunto Luzziano.

-Ella está en Hawái en un curso de remodelaciones de interiores internacionales y no puede ir a atender a mi padre, Jasper está en la universidad y mis nanas ya no tienen la edad suficiente para atenderlo como se debe Luzziano- dije fingiendo desesperación.

-Yo…. Debo ir a cuidarlo- sentencie al fin.

Agache mi cara y la junte con mis manos llorando, haciendo que mi pelo me cubriera la cara, pero los podía ver de reojo y sus miradas eran de comprensión.

-Está bien Rosalie, escucha nena- dijo Luzziano agarrando mis muñecas con ambas manos.

Suspiro y pensó.

-Esto no lo hago por cualquiera- dijo muy serio. –Y menos teniendo una joya tan hermosa y brillante como tu- continuo, -Pero veo que son razones mayores, por lo que… bueno.. pienso que te vendría bien unos años de descanso, haz trabajado muy duro este ultimo año sin vacaciones, además últimamente tienes muchas presiones, no te preocupes que te seguiremos pagando tu sueldo normal como lo dice en el contrato linda- dijo Luzziano.

Mi sonrisa era inmensa.

-Además creo que nos convendría que por un tiempo se preguntes donde estas, así tu regreso será aun más poderoso- termino el también sonriendo.

-Nooo!, pero ella no puede irse así como así- dijo Giovanni parándose de golpe.

-No hagas una escena aquí- dijo Luzziano mirando fríamente a Giovanni.

-Al demonio con eso- dijo ignorando a Luzziano y dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-Tú no te puedes ir Rose, tu no me puedes dejar- dijo tomándome de los hombros.

-Giovanni, lo siento pero mi papa me necesita- dije mirando hacia otro lado, no podía mirarlo a los ojos para después mentirle.

Cuando termine de hablar por fin lo mire. Estaba muy cerca de mí con la mirada dolida quise decirle algo pero él no me dio tiempo, jalo mis hombros hacia él y junto sus labios con los míos, para después colocar una de sus manos en mi cuello y otra en mi cintura pegándome más a él, abrí los ojos como platos, eso no lo esperaba, ni estaba dispuesta a recibirlo.

Le pegue en el pecho para que se separara de mí. Una vez que lo logre lo mire con dolor y decepción, nunca lo esperaba de él, Giovanni respiraba con dificultad y me miraba con dolor y a la vez con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-Pensaba que tus labios tenían un sabor único, pero jamás imagine que sería tan maravilloso y mágico- dijo mirándome con cariño.

No aguante mas e hice lo que mis sentimientos me gritaban que hiciera, levante instintivamente mi mano que fue a parar en la mejilla de Giovanni.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca más en tu vida, vuelvas a besarme a la fuerza- dije limpiándome los labios con mi mano.

Corrí hacia la suite y comencé a empacar todas mis cosas, tome el celular y llame a la única persona que me podía ayudar en esos momentos… apreté los números correctos y la línea sonó solo una vez…

-E.m..me..tt?- dije sollozando.

* * *

**HOLIIIIIS! Si lo siento mucho por haberme tardado demasiado, pero se me presentaron muchísimos problemas.**

**No me maten por cortarlo ahí, :D**

**Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y como les dije cada vez se pondrá mejor ni se imaginan lo que les tengo preparado!..**

**Bueno ya lo iran descubriendo, pero veo que casi no dejan reviews asi que si no me dejan mas esta vez no creo seguir con la historia! U.U soy muy sensible lo siento.**

**Bueno si quieren charlar conmigo de la historia, darme consejitos, sugerencias, maltratos, ideas, peticiones, o quieren que agrege a algún personaje en particular déjenme su correo o yo las agregare. pero solo si ustedes me lo piden, no pienso robar correos! JAJAJAxD**

**Gracias a todas las que si dejaron reviews creanme que significa mucho para mi. Sus reviws me inspiran a escribir mas..**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**jesselove**


	5. Contigo, en tu casa?

**Muchísima gracias a todas las niñas lindas que dejan reviews, aunque últimamente han sido muy pero muy pocos U.U y eso no es bueno para mi autoestima! Disculpen por no aclarar ciertas cositas que hace rato ley, ammm si chicas, si habrá "lemmons" y muchos^^ pero aun es muy pronto:D!, además necesito consejitos, nunca he escrito uno, solo he leído. asi que estare practicando, igual saben que acepto consejitos y sugerencias;D **

**Gracias por leer! **

**capitulo 5 - Contigo, en tu casa?**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Llegue a mi casa en eso de la 12:00 de la madrugada, aun cuando rosalie se fue del campo de entrenamiento yo me quede con Gerardo comentándole lo maravillosa que era ella.

Llegue completamente acabado, pero una manera linda, aun cuando no podía dar ni un paso mas no quería que el día acabara.

Tome el teléfono y lo deje en la mesa de mi enorme sala, siempre pensé que esta casa era demasiado enorme para mí solo, pero no podía perder mucho tiempo buscando mas casas debido a mi trabajo. Así que opte por la primera que visite. Contrate personal para mantenerla limpia todo el tiempo incluso llegue a tomarles cariño a las personas que se encargaban de ella.

-Esther?- llame a mi ama de llaves.

-Buenas noches señor, desea que le prepare algo para cenar?- pregunto ella girándose a la cocina.

-No Esther, déjalo así. Y ya te he dicho que no me digas "señor" sabes que me hace sentir viejo y arrugado- dije riéndome al imaginarme así.

-Sí, joven Emmett- fue su respuesta.

-Los demás ya están dormidos?- pregunte al escuchar tanto silencio en la casa.

-Si joven Emmett, a las 10 en punto los mande a todos a descansar- dijo ella.

-Bien, ya es tarde así que tu también ya puedes irte a descansar Esther- dije caminando directo a mi recamara.

-Buenas noches joven- finalizo Esther. Y yo le conteste lo mismo.

Tome mi teléfono celular y le envié un mensaje a Rosalie, espero aun no esté dormida pensé.

_**Yo no acostumbro decir esto a solo unas horas de conocer chicas pero, Rosalie ya quiero verte de nuevo, Emmett**_

Cerré mi teléfono y tome una ducha rápida, al salir me recosté en la cama y prendí la tv para buscar algo interesante y encontré unas carreras de motocicletas en las que se supone debería estar yo. Sin embargo me sentía mucho mejor que todos los competidores, de eso estaba seguro. Mi celular sonó y leí su mensaje.

_**Y yo no acostumbro contestar mensajes a las 12:00 am, mañana sabré si te podre ver de nuevo cualquier cosa yo te aviso dulces sueños Emmett, Rose. **_

Sonreí ante el mensaje de Rose, me gustaba que ella no fuera tan ofrecida como muchas otras chicas. ella definitivamente sabia como darse a desear. Crucé los dedos por que mañana me diera la mejor noticia de todas. Presione las teclas de nuevo y le conteste a rose.

_**Entonces prometo nunca más apartarme del celular, dulces sueños también para ti Rose, Emmett.**_

Puse el celular en la cama enseguida de mi y seguí viendo la tv son una sonrisa estúpida.

Desperté en eso de las 11 de la mañana por un sonido muy fuerte. Fruncí el seño y descubrí que era mi celular que sonaba como loco. Lo tome y mire la pantalla para ver quién era.

-Rosalie!- pregunte en voz alta sorprendido. Y conteste de inmediato.

Pensé en comenzar con un simple "hola" pero ella no me dejo ni siquiera hablar.

-Emm..ee..tt?- la escuche sollozar.

-Rosalie!.. Estas bien?,.. Qué te pasa?,.. Donde estas?- pregunte completamente sorprendido y ansioso por qué me contestara.

-No, no lo estoy Emmett, por favor… quiero irme de aquí- dijo un poco más tranquila pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Donde estas?- pregunte poniéndome los zapatos.

-Muy bien- conteste mientras anotaba la dirección mentalmente y terminaba de vestirme lo más rápido que pude.

-No te muevas de ahí Rosalie, ya voy por ti- dije colgando el teléfono y tomando las llaves de mi coche.

Maneje demasiado frenético, no sabía que le ocurría a Rosalie, pero por alguna razón yo no quería que nada malo le pasara, empecé a sentir una necesidad muy profunda de protegerla de todo y de todos, me pase varios semáforos sin importarme nada más. La voz de Rosalie llorando aun estaba en mi cabeza. Cuando por fin llegue a la dirección que Rosalie me dijo baje rápidamente del auto y entre al hotel.

No la vi por ninguna parte y saque mi celular para llamarla.

-Por lo que más quieras Rosalie, a donde te fuiste?- casi grite en lo que esperaba que ella contestara.

-Emmett!- contesto Rosalie.

-Donde estas?, estoy en el living del hotel, dime que aun estas aquí por favor- le rogué.

-Sí, descuida Emmett estoy bien- que ella haya dicho eso me tranquilizo solo un poco.

-Ya te veo- dijo colgando la línea.

-Rosal…- pero ella no me dejo terminar, cerré el teléfono.

La busque con la mirada pero no la veía por ninguna parte, seguro me debió confundir con otra persona. Abrí mi teléfono para llamarla de nuevo pero unos brazos en mi espalda alrededor de mi cintura me impidieron apretar los botones dejándome helado. Me costó reaccionar, pero lo hice. Sujete las manos que me enrollaban la cintura y me separe de ellas. Volteé solo para encontrarme con la persona que más deseaba ver.

-Rosalie!-dije abrazándola por encima de sus hombros, pegándola a mi pecho.

Ella paso sus manos de nuevo por mi cintura abrazándome con mucha fuerza, me impresiono la manera en como nuestros cuerpos de unieron a la perfección. Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho. Como si este hubiera sido creado especialmente para que ella estuviera ahí, conmigo, entre mis brazos.

Rosalie soltó un pequeño sollozo y la abrace con más fuerza, la acerque más a mí y le bese la coronilla.

-Emmett- dijo Rosalie pero de una manera extraña, como si quisiera llorar de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera reírse.

-Ya..sssshhh!, tranquila Rose ya paso estoy contigo- le hice saber.

Después de unos momentos me separe de ella solo para mirarla. Se veía que había llorado desde que me llamo pero no se le notaba mucho. Seque sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y le pase un brazo por los hombros y con la otra tome su maleta dirigiéndola a mi auto. Ella solo paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para sostenerse.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta de mi auto del lado del copiloto.

-Rosalie!- gritaron tras nosotros.

Ella se giro rápidamente, mientras que yo lo hice más despacio, Rosalie llevo una de sus manos a su boca y se pego mas a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar Rosalie, no quiero que termine así- dijo un tipo secamente y casi lo mato de solo pensar que tenía algo con ella.

-Que termine!- repitió ella muy enojada y cuestionándolo.

Se le acerco un poco más al tipo y ella continuo.

-Esto ni siquiera empezó Giovanni, al menos no para mí, nunca te hice creer lo contrario, nunca te di ni permiso, ni esperanzas para creer que entre tú y yo habría algo- contesto muy histérica Rosalie.

-Eras como otro hermano para mi Giovanni, porque me hiciste eso?, porque lo arruinaste todo?, te das cuenta que yo no puedo volver así?- dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

Me acerque a ella, creí que necesitaba apoyo. Avancé y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento en cuanto me sintió detrás de ella se apoyo contra mí.

-Lo que hice no tiene por qué afectar tu carrera Rosalie- dijo el tipo ese.

-Pero lo hizo Giovanni, entiendes?, si afecto. O me dirás que no te diste cuenta la cantidad de fotógrafos que salieron de repente en el momento en que me besaste por la fuerza?- dijo ella dejándome helado.

Sentí la sangre hervir por mis venas y respire muy profundo antes de hacerle otro tipo de escena a Rosalie. Me acerque lentamente a su oído sin dejar de mirar con odio al idiota ese de Giovanni.

-Te beso a la fuerza?- le pregunte mirando a Giovanni apretando los dientes y con una mirada muy fría.

-Esto no es tu asunto- dijo Giovanni dirigiéndome la misma mirada.

-Lo es desde el momento en que Rose me llamo- conteste avanzando hacia el tipo, pero Rosalie me detuvo.

-Basta!- dijo poniéndome una mano en el pecho y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor… Emmett.. Basta!- dijo pegando su cabeza a mi pecho pero ahora con los ojos cerrados.

Retrocedí solo por ella.

-Sí, tranquila. Vámonos- dije mirándola, ella asintió y tomo mi mano con fuerza.

-Rosalie!- grito ese demente demasiado fuerte como asustar a Rose.

-Es suficiente!- dije en un susurro que solamente Rose escucho.

-Emmett, no- dijo volteándose hacia mí.

-Tranquila Rose, confía en mí- le dije tocando su mejilla para tranquilizarla. La subí al auto y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al tipo fastidioso.

-Escucha, si de verdad te interesa un poco Rosalie, deja de hacer escándalos que puedan dañarla- dije mirando a la cantidad de fotógrafos que ya se encontraban listos para tomar las mejores imágenes de nuestra posible pelea.

El giro y se sorprendió por tantos fotógrafos que antes él había ignorado.

-Ella me importa mucho más de lo que piensas- dijo mirándome con odio.

-Y si tú tienes pensado pasarte de listo con ella, voy a…- dijo apuntándome con un dedo, pero lo interrumpí.

-Mira, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerle daño, se que las mujeres como Rosalie se merecen todo el respeto. No pienso pasarme de listo ni obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quiera, a diferencia de ti. Así que deja de preocuparte por ella, por que estará mucho mejor a mi lado de lo que puede estar contigo- termine dándome la vuelta en dirección del asiento del conductor.

Entre al auto y puse reversa para salir del estacionamiento del hotel. No sin antes ser agobiados por miles y miles de flashes de los fotógrafos.

-Tranquila Rosalie, ya los dejamos atrás- dije volteando a verla mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

Ella salió de su escondite y me miro confusa.

-Que le dijiste a Giovanni?- pregunto mirándome curiosa.

Puse mi mirada al frente y suspire.

-Mejor dime que tenías tú con ese tipo- dije secamente. Y al instante me sorprendí de mi propia pregunta, eso no debía de importarme o sí?.

Ella solo miro también al frente, creí que no contestaría y que sería un viaje incomodo.

-El es mi….- lo pensó antes de volver a hablar. –Era mi managger- corrigió. –y el.. Bueno.. El me beso a la fuerza hoy en la mañana cuando le dije que…- callo de nuevo.

-Cuando le dijiste que que?...- repetí sus palabras.

-Cuando le dije que quería vacaciones y unos años de descanso del modelaje- dijo mirando al otro lado de su ventana, evadiendo mi mirada.

-Era tu amigo?- pregunte despistado y sin entender por qué exactamente.

-Sí, lo era- afirmo con una sonrisa nostalgica.

-Bueno- dijo mirándome por fin.

-Donde me quedaré?- pregunto y casi nos dan un golpe por detrás al frenar de golpe.

-Quieres matarme?- pregunto Rose con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetándose de donde podía.

Solté una carcajada al recordar su cara de espanto.

-Basta, tonto!- dijo riéndose de ella misma y pegándome en el hombro jugando.

-Lo siento- le dije una vez que deje de reír.

-Dime tienes a donde ir?- pregunte ya serio.

-No- contesto negando también con la cabeza.

Suspire.

-Y no me llegara mi paga hasta finales del mes- dijo rematando la situación.

-Bien entonces no hay de otra- dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-Qué?- pregunto ella.

-Vivirás conmigo- dije firmemente.

Un silencio embargo el auto y me gire para verla, estaba completamente paralizada.

-O tienes alguna mejor solución?- pregunte mirando de nuevo al frente.

-No, no, no, no la tengo- dijo ella rápidamente y sonriendo.

-Bien- dije mirándola de nuevo.

-Estarás bien, lo prometo- le dije

-Sí, lo sé- contesto mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Llegamos- le dije después de un rato y apagando el motor del auto.

**Rosalie POV**

No pida creerlo viviría con Emmett, debería de estar aterrada ya que no había charlado con el mas de una vez, pero algo me decía que el jamás me haría daño, en lugar de preocuparme, me alegre muchísimo, sería mejor que estar sola en un aburrido hotel de nuevo.

Su casa era enorme, demasiado para que viviera un soltero como Emmett, según lo que supe de nuestra antigua conversación.

Emmett giro la perilla de la puerta y me incito a entrar.

Me quede boquiabierta al ver la enorme casa, el piso era de madera fina, las paredes eran color crema, era una casa muy elegante, tenía muchos cuadros con colores hermosos, seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a la sala. Los muebles eran de color blanco y hacían contraste con el hermoso piso de madera y las paredes encajaban a la perfección, al fondo de la sala tenía una televisión de plasma enorme adherida a la pared quedaba frente a los sillones, había varias mesas de madera del mismo tono que tenía el piso con floreros y flores exóticas, me llamo demasiado la atención que en la sala solo tenía una pared y alrededor de la sala las otras paredes eran de cristal, dejaban ver su hermoso y enorme jardín. Sin quererlo camine hacia la ventana gigante admirando los colores cálidos de su jardín, tenia flores de todos colores y arboles hermosos.

Estaba tan distraída admirando la mansión de Emmett que no me di cuenta en el momento que él se coloco junto a mí.

-Te gusta?- pregunto mirando aun hacia su jardín.

Lo mire sonriendo y regrese la mirada al jardín.

-Sí, es hermoso, acaso tu?...- dije apuntando hacia todas la flores acomodadas por colores.

-No- dijo riéndose y metiendo sus manos a su pantalón.

-Las planto Esther- dijo cuando dejo de reír.

Me sentí incomoda al escuchar ese nombre, quien era Esther?, según yo recordaba. El no tenia novia, me habrá mentido y estaba casado?, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando una señora entro a la sala interrumpiendo mis intenciones.

-Joven Emmett, Oh! Discúlpeme no sabía que tenía visitas- dijo la mujer cohibiéndose.

-No hay problema- dijo Emmett volteando a verme.

-Rosalie, te presento a Esther. Es mi ama de llaves- dijo sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Oh!- suspire aliviada. En ese momento agradecí que Esther entrara a la sala, me evito pasar una vergüenza muy grande.

-Mucho gusto- dije estirando mi mano para saludarla. Ella me miro raro, como desconfiada. Se acerco solamente unos pasos y tomo mi mano de mala gana.

-Igualmente, señorita- dijo apenas tocando mi mano. Me quede muy quieta entonces eso fue muy incomodo y Emmett lo noto ya que el rompió el silencio.

-Esther, Rosalie se quedara aquí conmigo un tiempo. Por favor arregla el cuarto que está arriba para que ella pueda habitarlo.

Esther nos miro a Emmett y a mí alternadamente hasta que Emmett termino de hablar.

-La señorita piensa quedarse por mucho tiempo?- pregunto Esther.

Mi mirada se fue hacia los ojos de Emmett y el hizo lo mismo. Segundos después Desvíe la mirada y mire el perfecto tallado del piso.

-No lo sabemos Esther, esperemos que si- dijo acercándose más a mí.

Entonces lo mire. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

-Mientras tanto haz habitable ese lugar para Rose, hace mucho que no tengo visitas, debe estar muy sucia- dijo mirando ahora a Esther.

-Sí, señor Emmett- dijo ella para después retirarse.

-Creo que no le agrado mucho- dije una vez que estuvimos solos.

-No es eso, ella es muy desconfiada, créeme no es nada personal- me contesto viéndome de frente.

-Bueno Rose, lista?- pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Para qué?- pregunte aturdida.

-Bueno…, yo solo tengo lo esencial, toallas, jabón... Y ya- dijo levantando uno a uno sus dedos. –seguramente necesitas cosas de chicas como, shampoo de frutas y crema de brillitos, comida con pocos carbohidratos, fruta, en fin- dijo empujándome hacia la puerta principal.

-No! Emmett, no quiero abusar de ti- dije pasándome el cabello por detrás de las orejas.

-Abusar de mi?...- pregunto riéndose. –para nada Rosalie vámonos ya. Para que descanses, creo que tuviste un día difícil- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fue todo un espectáculo, yo sabía perfectamente todo lo que necesitaba, pero Emmett me distraía y hacía comentarios como que.. El shampoo que él encontraba tenía el aroma más rico, igual con las cremas, lociones corporales etc...

Al final no llevaba nada de lo que normalmente usaba. Todo lo había cambiado para complacer a Emmett. Pasamos despistadamente por un pasillo y agregué al carrito un paquete de rastrillos y otro de toallas femeninas, no estaba en mis días. Pero definitivamente no tardaría mucho y no quería pasar por esa vergüenza.

Emmett me miro divertido. Sentí como la sangre me subía hasta la cara y solo le sonreí tímidamente.

Llegamos a la caja y él pago todo, cuando regresamos a su casa Esther nos informo que la habitación ya estaba lista. Ambos le agradecimos y Emmett me llevo a la que sería por un tiempo mi recamara.

-Te gusta?...- me pregunto una vez dentro de la habitación.

-Me encanta- dije sin aire.

Era verdaderamente hermosa, las paredes eran color crema al igual que el resto de la casa, tenía una cama enorme con sabanas color rosa pálido y un closet demasiado amplio hasta para una modelo como yo, la recamara tenía su baño con un teléfono/regadera, jacuzzi, lavamanos con espejo compacto, en fin todo era increíble. Enseguida de la cama había una puerta de vidrio donde al otro lado tenía un balcón enorme y una mesa con sombrilla y sillas que daban al jardín.

-Qué bueno que te gusta- me dijo saliendo al balcón junto a mí.

Me gire y me acerque demasiado a él, pase mis brazos de nuevo por su cintura. Desde que me separe de él en el hotel moría por abrazarlo de nuevo y aspirar su dulce fragancia. Con él me sentía segura y feliz.

El paso sus brazos alrededor de mí y beso mi coronilla con ternura.

-Gracias- dije hundiéndome más en su pecho.

-Gracias, Emmett- dije de nuevo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Por todo, por ir por mí al hotel, por defenderme de Giovanni, por sacarme de esa multitud de fotógrafos, por recibirme en tu casa, por todo lo que me compraste, por la habitación, por… por… por estar conmigo- dije pegándome de nuevo a su hermoso pecho.

-Siempre… que tú quieras Rose- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Yo voy a estar contigo…- dijo terminando la frase.

-Siempre Emmett!- conteste sin aliento al sentir las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

* * *

**Holaa chicas lindaas:D **

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! PORFAVOOOOOR! Dejen reviews me estoy encariñando muchísimo con la historia y no me gustaría dejarla por falta de lectoras U.U' **

**gracias especialmente a:**

addictedtohouse

Lou Malfoy

DCullenLove

**Ustedes han dejado reviews en cada capitulo. Gracias de verdad;***

**saluditos!**

**jesselove**


	6. Algo mas

**Gracias por sus consejos y sugerencias! Las qiero:***

**Capitulo 6 - ****Algo más**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

-Mi habitación está a solo dos recamaras mas- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta y la mire de nuevo.

-Bueno dejare que acomodes tus cosas y te familiarices con tu cuarto nuevo, estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo si?- dije sonriéndole.

Ella solo asintió y cerré la puerta.

Entre a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama. Y sonreí. Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Yo nunca me había puesto así con ninguna chica, y valla que en mi corta vida he estado con chicas, pero Rosalie era diferente no la podía comparar con ninguna con las que había estado anteriormente. Y entonces la respuesta llego por si sola a mis oídos.

-Estoy enamorado de ella- dije en un susurro que solo yo alcance a escuchar.

Pero eso era imposible la conocía apenas de hace 4 o 5 días esto era una locura, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista y me costaba mucho verlo de ese modo, tenía que haber otra explicación. Pase mucho tiempo pensando en cómo? Cuando? Donde? Y por qué? Sucedió esto, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar.

-Adelante- dije incorporándome en la cama.

Se abrió la puerta y entro Rosalie tímidamente.

-Rose!- dije parándome de golpe de la cama.

-Amm.. si.. hola otra vez- dijo sonriendo pasándose el cabello por detrás de su oreja derecha.

-Dime.. se te ofrece algo?... algo no te gusto?.. porque si es así lo podemos camb..- intente terminar de decirle pero me detuvo.

-No!, todo es muy lindo de veras, es.. mucho más de lo que puedo pedir- dijo ella y me tranquilizo mucho el saber que se sentía cómoda.

-Yo.. solo.. vine a… bueno..- cruzo sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

-Gracias otra vez Emmett- dijo a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-No tienes de que agradecerme, eres tú la que me hace un favor al estar aquí- le dije sonriendo.

Ella solo sonrió por unos segundos, pero después su sonrisa desapareció y ahora tenía un gesto con mucha confusión.

-Yo…. Quisiera..- dijo casi como sonámbula. Ella no dejaba de mirar mis labios.

Se acerco mas a mi lentamente y paso uno de sus pulgares delineando mis labios, acerco mas su rostro y nuestros labios estuvieron a solo centímetros de unirse.

Me estremecí de solo sentir su respiración contra mi boca.

-La cena ya esta lista joven Emmett- llego interrumpiendo Esther.

Rosalie se separo de mí rápidamente. Yo solo me quede ahí parado, cerrando los ojos esperando que cuando los volviera a abrir Esther nunca hubiera entrado a la habitación.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, Rosalie me miraba con una risita tímida.

-Enseguida bajamos Esther- conteste sin dejar de mirar a Rose.

Ella desapareció dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-Vamos?- pregunto Rosalie muy emocionada.

Asentí y tomo mi mano para bajar juntos al comedor.

Era una mesa demasiado grande para cenar solamente Rosalie y yo. Así que tome mi plato y el de ella con pechugas de pollo y los lleve a la sala frente al televisor. Rosalie me miro extrañada al principio, pero después entendió mi plan y ayudo con la ensalada y aderezos. Juntos nos tiramos en la sala para comer viendo televisión.

Al prenderla había caricaturas y las vimos juntos mientras reíamos, terminamos de comer y las caricaturas se habían terminado. Cambie de canal buscando algo interesante.

Puse un partido de fútbol, pero no le puse mucha atención, porque vi a Rosalie que se abalanzaba contra mí intentando quitarme el control de la televisión. Pero fui más rápido que ella y la tome de la cintura girándola para que ella quedara debajo de mí. Cuide de no lastimarla usando mucha fuerza, ni dejarla caer en el piso con todo mi peso encima. Puse mi mano en su nuca imitando una almohada.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-No…basta….Emmett….por…favor…basta!- dijo mientras intentaba detener mis manos.

Me detuve y puse mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se unieron. Y me quede sin aire. Ella era tan hermosa, no podía creer que ella estuviera justo a mi lado en estos momentos.

Pero algo definitivamente algo no estaba a mi favor, su celular comenzó a sonar como loco. Ella me miro sorprendida y me levante tomándola de la cintura para levantarla también, tomo su celular y al ver la pantalla se paralizo por completo.

La mire contestar nerviosa.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando dejo de hacerme cosquillas definitivamente era imposible que su sonrisa pasara desapercibida con esos hoyuelos hermosos que se le formaban al sonreír. Lo mire fijamente, no quería perderme ni un segundo de su bello rostro.

Que era lo que estaba pasándome jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, acaso era eso que Jasper estaba tratando de explicarme hace días?. No estaba segura, pero definitivamente sabía que Emmett ya era alguien especial para mí. Acaso estaba ya enamorada de Emmett? Pero. Qué tal si él no me veía de la misma manera? Tenía que averiguarlo pronto. No sabía si podría resistirme mucho tiempo más a él. Pero lo que si sabía era que lo quería en mi vida fuera como fuera.

Sentí que iba a besarme pero antes de si quiera moverse mi celular sonó. Como anhele dejar olvidado el teléfono en la habitación.

Mire a Emmett sorprendida, esperaba atenta su reacción, esperaba que ignorara el teléfono y se inclinara para besarme de una vez por todas. Pero no fue así. Emmett se levanto pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para levantarme junto con él.

Suspire frustrada y me dirigí hasta el teléfono. Lo abrí y al ver la pantalla entre en shock total. era la última llamada que esperaba recibir. Mire a Emmett y conteste nerviosa.

-Mama?...- pregunte pasando saliva.

-Rosalie!- escuche a mi madre completamente furiosa.

Como había conseguido mi teléfono mi madre? Nunca se lo di, ni esperaba que ella quisiera tenerlo.

-Que hay de nuevo mama, como esta papa?- pregunte sentándome en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Que hay de nuevo?... mmm déjame ver?... qué hay de nuevo?... nada, solo que la incompetente de mi hija no puede llevar un vida de modelo sin hacer estupideces!- grito dejándome completamente sin aire.

-Qué?...- pregunte apenas en un susurro.

-No te hagas la inocente Rosalie, mira que mezclarte con gente inferior a ti, pudiendo tener a cualquier otro hombre millonario en tu cama y metes a tu managger pobretón- grito completamente histérica.

-Yo nunca estuve con Giovanni- le conteste ofendida. Como podía pensar eso de mi?.

-Mira mocosa estúpida, tu no vas a echar por el drenaje toda tu carrera como modelo, me escuchaste?, y de eso me encargo yo personalmente- dijo dejándome completamente destrozada.

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas pero las manos de Emmett se encargaron de limpiarlas por completo.

-Que no te has visto en televisión?- pregunto mi madre dejándome desconcertada.

-La televisión?...- pregunte yo.

-Sí, estas en casi todos los canales, y como siempre yo tendré que arreglar las cosas. Hasta la maldita empresa está perdiendo clientes con todo este maldito asunto que provoco su estupidez- oí gritar a lo lejos a mi padre.

Esto no podía estar pasando, nunca conocí el lado fraternal de mis padres pero no creí que fueran capaces de decirme la cantidad de cosas que me estaban gritando.

Mire a Emmett mientras apuntaba el televisor. El comprendió y cambio rápidamente de canales hasta que se detuvo en una fotografía mía que abarcaba la mitad de la pantalla. Y puse atención a los comentarios de los conductores del programa.

-Esto es lo último, Rosalie Hale la modelo más cotizada del momento tiene amoríos no solo con su managger…..- decían mientras mostraban alternadamente las imágenes del beso que Giovanni me dio a la fuerza.

-Si no que también está involucrada a que no saben con quién?...- decía una señora abriendo mas los ojos.

-Con quien?...- preguntaban el resto de los conductores muy atentos.

-Pues ni más ni menos que con el motociclista famoso Emmett McCarty…- dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Emmett.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos mientras pasaban imágenes mías y de Emmett en su auto saliendo del estacionamiento.

-Pero esta niña que no apenas tiene 18 años?...- pregunto otro señor.

-Así es. Apenas tiene 18 añitos, bueno en unos días más cumplirá 19, pero aun así es muy chica para andar en este tipo de escándalos- le contesto la señora a su izquierda.

-Pues a mí me parece que exageran todo- dijo tímidamente una señora que no le había puesto atención.

-No sabemos exactamente como fueron las cosas, es verdad que es muy pequeña para ya tener tantas controversias, pero muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ser- añadió la señora.

-Ay! por favor, es obvio que esta niña andaba de novia con Giovanni que si mal no estoy informado es su managger, y al mismo tiempo le puso el cuerno con el motociclista este McCarty- dijo callando por completo a mi antes defensora.

-Mira nada mas esas fotos!- exclamo.

-Ahí están los 3 míralos!, digo yo, como que esta niña quedo de verse con McCarty y Giovanni los sorprendió. Es más que obvio mi amor!- dijo mirando a la señora que por defenderme ahora la atacaban a ella.

Deje de escucharlos criticarme y me gire hacia Emmett, quien tenía el control en sus manos y había apagado el televisor.

Olvide por completo que hablaba con mi madre y cuando quise responderle ya la línea estaba colgada. Cerré el teléfono y puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y me eche a llorar como nunca.

Unos brazos me enrollaron y me sentí muy aliviada, tanto que necesite más. Separe mis manos de mi cara y pase mis brazos por el cuello de Emmett recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. El me abrazo de la cintura y con su otra mano acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

-Shhh, tranquila linda, no estás sola. Me tienes a mi- dijo pegándome más a él.

Me separe de él y lo mire atónita.

-No!, Emmett tengo que irme- dije levantándome y corriendo lo mas que pude hasta la puerta principal. Pero uno de los brazos de Emmett alrededor de mi cintura me hicieron frenar en seco.

-No!- dijo abrazándome por detrás.

-No te vayas Rose, por favor, quiero que te quedes- dijo volteándome para mirarlo de frente.

-Pero… Emmett mira en el lio que te he metido, tu no tenias por qué ser criticado por mi culpa- dije llorando aun mas.

-escúchame Rose- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cuello y cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- A mi me tiene sin cuidado todo lo que esas personas opinen de mi. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que paso y ninguno de los dos hizo nada malo para sentirnos avergonzados de nada. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que te vayas- dijo cada vez más cerca de mí.

-Emmett….- suspire al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Quédate, por favor Rose quédate conmigo- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Su beso fue tierno al principio, pero luego se convirtió en algo salvaje y urgente, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el envolvió mi cintura con sus dos brazos, acariciándome la espalda frenéticamente, mis manos fueron de su nuca hasta sus mejillas, lo besaba con urgencia, como si fuera mi último minuto de vida, el puso una de sus mano en mi nuca también y con la otra tanteaba al aire para no chocar mientras caminábamos sin dejar de besarnos. Mi espalda toco la pared más cercana y Emmett se pego más a mí. A este grado a los dos nos faltaba el aire pero ninguno quería separarse del otro. Pude sentir su excitación contra mi muslo y casi me moría por decirle que me hiciera suya en ese preciso momento. pero supe que ese era la señal para detenernos. Me separe lentamente de sus labios y el pego su frente a la mía. Me estremecí ver que ambos jadeábamos agitados, tratando de agarrar aire de nuevo. Nunca dejamos de vernos a los ojos.

Tenía que tranquilizarme si no quería terminar completamente desnuda junto a Emmett en su sala frente a todas las personas del servicio mirándonos.

Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie pero sabía que si Emmett se lo propusiera, yo no sería tan fuerte como para negarme a tenerlas con él.

Lo abrace de nuevo por la cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho a un agitado.

-No te vayas, amor!- me dijo dejándome sin aire.

Me separe inmediatamente de él y lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Rosalie…..-dijo haciendo una pausa.

-Quieres ser mi novia?...- me pregunto con su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

-Tu novia?...-repetí. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Un silencio abarco el pasillo principal donde nos encontrábamos.

-Eso es un sí?- me pregunto levantando la ceja y levantando mi cara con su mano para mirarlo de frente.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, mi amor claro que quiero!- dije completamente emocionada.

Emmett me cargo y puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura abrazándolo con ellas mientras aun reía. El me abrazo muy fuerte y me besaba los hombros. Me separe para mirarlo de frente aun sin bajarme.

-Te quiero- dijo muy serio mientras pasaba su mano desde mi frente hasta mi cuello.

-Yo también te quiero- le conteste pegando nuestras narices, para al final besarnos tiernamente.

-No dejare que te vayas- me dijo con los ojos aun cerrados en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron.

-Qué bien!- dije dándole otro beso.

-Por que ya no pensaba irme más- dije sonriéndole.

Me regreso una sonrisa con hoyuelos hermosa que hizo que me derritiera en sus brazos.

-Y menos si me sigues besando como lo estás haciendo Emmett- dije sin aire mientras sentía sus labios por mi cuello.

Dejo de besarme y me miro con una sonrisa picarona.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Niñaas por fin emmett y rosalie son noviooos! Si qe si:D espero les haya gustado el capitulo, por que yo disfrute mucho mientras lo escribia:) **

**Bueno, les informo qe estoy a punto de irme de vacaciones con mi familia y no regresare hasta el lunes, pero les prometo que regresando escribiré el siguiente capitulo y lo subiré lo mas pronto posible!;) **

**PORFAVOOOR! , PORFAVOOOOOR! UN REVIEW?^^**

**Jesselove**


	7. Esto es diferente

**Gracias por leer y Porfis dejen review de verdad no les cuenta nadita! Eso me animara mucho con los LEMMONS!;) qe ya no tardan!:D…**

**Capitulo 7 – ****Esto es diferente.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Simplemente no pude resistir la idea de ya no verla más. El solo hecho de ver como se iba corriendo desesperada. Me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por Rosalie y que no sería capaz de dejarla irse de mi lado.

Después de que le pedí que fuera mi novia y que ella aceptara, mi mundo dio un cambio radical. Aun la tenia cargando hasta que llegue al sofá donde nos encontrábamos antes. Me senté y ella se acomodo sentándose sobre sus piernas a mi lado quedando frente a frente.

Y decidí comenzar.

-Puedes hablar?- le pregunte acercándome más a ella.

Asintió y eso me dio derecho a seguir preguntando.

-Quieres contarme lo que paso?- pregunte muy calmado esperando su reacción.

-Desde que inicie como modelo no he visto a mi madre- dijo mirándome tratando de sonreír.

-No es que la extrañe mucho, porque técnicamente nunca estuvo conmigo. No hasta que me tomo como otro de sus negocios- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pero…- dijo Rosalie agachando la cabeza.

-Nunca imagine que mis padres me dirían las cosas tan horribles que me dijeron por teléfono, ellos nunca fueron unos verdaderos padres para Jasper y para mi, pero me cuesta creerlo y me duele mucho Emmett- termino con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

Eso fue duro para mí, no soportaba la idea de ver sufrir a Rosalie, me pegue a ella y la abrace pegándola a mi pecho.

-Rose, yo te prometo estar contigo siempre linda, no te defraudare. Lo prometo!- lo dije de corazón.

-Lo sé- dijo abrazándome aun mas y dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Nos recargamos en el respaldo del sofá, disfrutando el uno del otro. Así estuvimos por mucho tiempo hasta que sentí que la respiración de Rosalie se hacía más lenta y más profunda. Quite un mechón dorado de su cabello que me impedía ver su rostro. Me di cuenta que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Le levante lentamente y cargue a Rosalie cuidando de no despertarla, la lleve a su habitación y la acomode en la cama con mucho cuidado. Le di un corto beso en los labios. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba completamente vestida, me detuve en seco y regrese, no sabía qué hacer pero al final lo decidí. Abrí uno de sus cajones y al revolver algunas prendas encontré su pijama de seda y la acerque a mi rostro. Aun tenía el delicioso perfume de Rosalie y suspire. Me dirigí de nuevo a la cama y mire a Rose, en verdad no sabía si hacia lo correcto. Pero tenía que ponerla mas cómoda.

Le saque la blusa con mucho cuidado y su pantalón igual, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior. Quise hacerlo rápido sin detenerme a mirar, pero definitivamente no lo pude evitar. Rosalie tenía el cuerpo de una diosa. Sus pechos eran verdaderamente enormes, pero firmes y sobre todo, se veían de lo mas deseables, continúe bajando la mirada sobre su vientre completamente plano y su perfecto ombligo, baje aun mas para ver sus caderas, eran de lo más sensual. Sus muslos eran perfectos y lisos verla así, ya significaba una experiencia de lo más erótica.

Un pálpito que provenía de mi entrepierna me hizo reaccionar, mire mi pantalón y vi claramente el bulto de donde provenía tal palpitar. Tome su pijama de seda y con cuidado cambie a Rosalie. La acomode bajo las sabanas y la bese lentamente una última vez.

-Buenas noches, mi Rose- dije en su oído y Salí de ese cuarto. Que por un momento me pareció demasiado pequeño para poder respirar.

Llegue a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me puse solo el pantalón de mi pijama, me gustaba dormir ligero me tendí en la cama. Esto de verdad era una locura, nunca en mi vida me lograba excitar de solamente ver a una mujer, pero Rosalie definitivamente lo logro y lo peor, sin darse cuenta. Decidí no torturarme más y disfrutar lo mas que pueda, cerré mis ojos y recordé el beso apasionado que me dio Rosalie en la sala. Y después caí en un profundo sueño.

**Rosalie POV**

Una luz verdaderamente molesta me hizo abrir los ojos, pase mis manos por mi cara para aclarar mas mi visión mire el reloj y eran las 6:40am. Evalué el lugar y note que estaba en mi habitación.

Como había llegado aquí?, si mal no recuerdo estaba en la sala abrazada a Emmett. Y sin pensarlo o planearlo una enorme sonrisa se cruzo en mi cara al pensar en el. Sentí en mi cuerpo la necesidad de sus brazos protectores y musculosos y sin pensarlo dos veces actué.

Salí de mi habitación con la pijama aun puesta y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett, no supe exactamente por qué?, pero quería verlo, gire la perilla sin tocar y entre.

Emmett estaba completamente dormido abrazado a una almohada casi de mi tamaño, me reí en voz baja y me puse al lado de la cama, acomode la almohada bajo la cabecera lo suficientemente despacio para no despertarlo y sin dudar me deslice por las sabanas para quedar en el lugar donde antes estaba la almohada, Emmett solo se removió pero termino abrazándome y apretándome contra él.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo me quede mirándolo dormir, pero lo disfrutaba como nunca.

-Eres hermoso- susurre apenas para mí y besando su mandíbula para no despertarlo.

Pase mis brazos por su cintura pegándome más a él. Sentí su torso desnudo, pero eso no me impidió abrazarlo. Mi frente quedaba a solo milímetros de su boca. Disfrute muchísimo estar entre sus brazos. Mire el reloj de la mesilla de al lado. Eran las 8:30am. Decidí que era el momento de irme antes de que despertara. Comencé soltando su cintura lentamente. Estaba por salir de ahí cuando él me apretó más fuerte a su pecho.

-No te vayas- me ordeno con una sonrisa hermosa, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Me asuste, desde cuando estaba despierto?

-Estas despierto?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos apenada.

-Ajam- dijo como si nada aun medio adormilado.

Sentí que la sangre se me iba a la cara de la vergüenza.

-Y… desde cuando estas despierto?...- pregunte esperanzada.

-Desde que entraste a la habitación-respondió abriendo solamente su ojo izquierdo.

Esto de verdad no podía estar pasando.

-Qué bueno que viniste, porque estaba a punto de levantarme y hacer exactamente lo mismo que tú- me dijo moviéndose por fin, para pegarse más a mí.

Volví a enrollar mis brazos por su cintura.

-ah! Por cierto- dijo abriendo ahora ese par de ojos que me fascinaban.

-Tú también eres hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque fue muy lindo lo que me dijo, me dio demasiada vergüenza. Sonreí tímidamente y lo mire.

Aun me miraba sonriendo. Y después de un rato mirándonos pego sus labios con los míos. Nos separamos y nos acomodamos para dormir juntos.

-Quieres bajar a desayunar, o que nos traigan el desayuno a la cama?- me pregunto cuando volvimos a despertar juntos.

-Creo que desayuno en cama- dije estirándome aun.

-Bien justo lo que quería yo también- se paró de la cama hablando, pero me perdí casi de toda la conversación por culpa de su torso desnudo. Tenía su perfecta y musculosa espalda marcada, sus enormes y musculosos brazos que hacían que me sintiera a salvo e indefensa al mismo tiempo entre ellos. Dio la vuelta y en mi boca claramente se formo una "O" al admirar sus marcadas y firmes abdominales al igual que su sensual y ardiente pecho en el que ya mil veces me había acostado y desahogado, pero disfrutando al máximo.

-… No, supongo que eso debe tener muchas calorías para ti, tienes que darme una copia de lo que puedes y no comer para dársela a Esther. Pero creo que te gustara fruta con yogurt y granola. O qué prefieres?- termino mirándome fijamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y conteste por reflejo.

-Sí, sí, claro eso está bien- sonreí.

Emmett me miro confundido y pidió que lo subieran todo a su habitación. Me recosté de nuevo y cuando colgó el teléfono se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí y se metió a la cama junto conmigo. Prendió el televisor en un canal donde pasaban un documental de animales o algo así.

Paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me coloco entre sus piernas recargándome de espaldas en su pecho. Mientras él se recargaba en la cabecera de su cama. Me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y después puso atención al televisor al igual que yo.

-Pronto cumplirás años linda- dijo una vez que dieron comerciales.

Me sorprendió que lo recordara, incluso creo que lo tenía más presente que yo misma.

-Sí, así es, pronto 19- dije volteándome a mirarlo.

-Aun no se que regalarte- me dijo mirando los comerciales.

-No es necesario que me des nada Emmett, estando tu a mi lado ya no necesito mas- dije sinceramente.

Y era verdad, cuando estaba con Emmett me sentía completa y feliz, jamás me había sentido así antes incluso me preocupaba que me empezaba a obsesionar por él cuando no teníamos mucho saliendo.

-Pero quiero darte algo- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Siempre fuiste así de detallista con tus ex novias?- pregunte

Fingí seguir viendo la tv como si nada, pero en realidad estaba mucho más atenta a su reacción.

-Solo con dos- contesto.

Esto de verdad me interesaba mucho, si íbamos a tener una relación, sería saludable saber más el uno del otro. Me gire para encararlo y él me miro a los ojos.

-Hay que hablar- dije acariciando su mejilla.

**Emmett POV**

-Hay que hablar- dijo Rosalie muy seria, pero acaricio mi mejilla cariñosamente dejándome claro que no era nada grave.

-Te escucho- conteste lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Hay que hablar de nosotros Emmett, de nuestros pasados, nuestras familias, nuestra infancia, nuestras relaciones pasadas, de todo- dijo muy seria.

-Tú ya sabes lo básico de mí, así que ahora cuéntame más de ti, en todos los sentidos- sentencio.

Entendía claramente las indirectas de Rosalie, ella quería saber algo acerca de las otras chicas con las que había estado anteriormente y decidí terminar con esto de una buena vez. Y por supuesto que yo también quería saber más de sus relaciones pasadas.

-Mi infancia fue muy linda, junto a Alice y mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen McCarthy. son unos padres grandiosos entre a la preparatoria y comencé a salir con todo tipo de chicas- dije esperando su reacción.

Ella solo me miro atenta y continúe.

-Estuve con muchas chicas- dije mirándola.

-Pero novias oficiales solo he tenido….2 sin contarte a ti- tenía que ser sincero con ella.

Era verdad, cuando inicie la preparatoria comenzaron mis años de fiestas y sexo desenfrenado, pero siempre procuraba usar protección fuera cual fuera la circunstancia cuando iba en mi segundo año de preparatoria conocí a mi primera novia oficial.

-Se llama Jane es hija de Aro Vulturi. Presidente de la compañía de "air-vacations" estuvimos juntos pro unos 10 u 11 meses no completamos el año- dije recordando su rostro.

Jane era muy hermosa, era buena en la cama, tenia buen cuerpo. Pero no tenía comparación con la belleza de Rosalie. Me volví hacia ella. Estaba perdida mirando las sabanas blancas de la cama.

-Si quieres cambiemos de tema. Yo no quiero que tú te sientas des.…- dije pero su mano en mis labios lo impidió.

-shshshsh! No, yo quiero saberlo todo, de verdad continua..- me pidió.

Suspire.

-Creí que Jane era una persona transparente y genuina. Pero como dicen, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ser- dije recordando la traición de Jane.

-Jane me engaño con el que en aquellos tiempos era mi compañero de motociclismo extremo. Royce King- dije apretando mi mandíbula.

-En fin, pasaron los años y me olvide de ella mucho más pronto de lo que creí. Comencé la universidad. Y fue donde conocí a mi segunda y ultima novia oficial, hasta hoy- dije mirándola.

-Quien era?- pregunto curiosa.

-Heidi- conteste casi sin emoción alguna.

-Heidi Gigandet?- pregunto aterrada.

Como sabia su apellido? Yo nunca la había mencionado, no lo acostumbraba. Sabía darle su lugar a la mujer con la que había estado.

-Como sabes su apellido?- pregunte confundido.

-Ella es modelo, bueno lo era. Hasta que llegue yo y Luzziano decidió ponerme en su lugar- abrió los ojos como platos y me miro.

-Woow, Heidi no pierde el tiempo!- dije en un suspiro. Rose lo noto y me pregunto la razón de mi comentario.

-Bueno, Heidi y yo estuvimos casi 3 años pero algo paso que el estar con ella ya no me hacia feliz, al contrario era incomodo. y aunque ella lo negara, sabía que tampoco ella era feliz. Decidí romper con ella. Pero lo tomo demasiado mal. Me juro que me iba a arrepentir y que algún día seria una modelo famosa y que yo le rogaría que me perdonara y que volviera a estar conmigo- termine.

-Sí, es un poco extraña- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Siempre competía conmigo sin razón aparente, siempre trataba de opacarme e intentaba bajar mi autoestima como fuera. Pero cuando por fin sentía que me superaba, Luzziano la hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo- dijo riendo, recordando la escena seguramente.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio.

-Y después llegaste tu!- dije inclinándome hacia ella pero sin pegarme aun a su rostro.

Ella entendió muy bien y llego a mí en cuestión de segundos para unir mis labios con los suyos que la llamaban con urgencia. Tenía solo minutos de haberla besado y ya la necesitaba de nuevo.

Rosalie se estaba convirtiendo en algo necesario e indispensable para mí y no sabía si eso era bueno, pero no podía, ni quería negarme a sentirlo por ella.

Siempre sentí algo especial por Jane y por Heidi. Pero con ellas fue solamente algo sexual. El sexo con ellas era fascinante y delicioso. Las tomaba como yo quería sin importarme que sintieran o que dijeran o deseaban. Pero siempre respetándolas hasta donde me permitían. Pero al final fue solo eso. Sexo. En realidad yo nunca les había dicho "te amo" a ninguna, quería guardar esas palabras para quien en verdad las mereciera. Pero con Rosalie era diferente. Ella lograba sacar un lado tierno y cursi que ni yo mismo conocía. Y lo peor, Era que no me costaba y me salía del alma y sin planearlo o pensarlo.

Rosalie salió de mi habitación a bañarse y cambiarse. Mientras que yo hice lo mismo.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, fuimos al parque de diversiones. A ella le aterraban las montañas rusas. Pero le puse una cara de perrito mojado que mi hermana Alice me había enseñado hace mucho y valla que funcionaba, nos subimos como tres veces. Con Rose abrazada a mi todo el tiempo. Prometí no más juegos extremos. Paseamos en los caritos chocones, al estrellarnos Rosalie se carcajeaba al igual que yo, después fuimos a los puestos donde se ganan cosas al superar retos.

Primero fuimos a uno pequeño donde el juego consistía en cinco aros pequeños que tenían que encajar en unas botellas.

El cuarto aro lo ensarte al fin y le dije a Rose que eligiera el peluche que quisiera, que todo lo que ganara ese día seria para ella. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y eligió un oso café enorme con unos ojos muy lindos igual de enormes. Ella insistía que se parecía a mí, sobre todo en los ojos. Me reí de su comparación y la tome de la cintura besándola en el cuello tiernamente.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a otro puesto donde el juego consistía en algo similar, solo que en vez de aros el joven del puesto me dio 5 dardos y tenía que reventar 5 globos sin fallar alguno. Invite a Rose a jugar ella tomo 2 dardos y yo me quede con 3 mas, ella tiro primero y reventó el globo. Grito de emoción y salto hacia mí abrazándome. La bese y se alejo un poco para poder lanzar ahora yo, revente otro globo y Rose me abrazo de nuevo. Reventamos 2 cada uno y aun nos quedaba 1 dardo, nos miramos.

-Juntos?- pregunte.

-Siempre- dijo dándome un suave beso en el pecho. Ambos tomamos el dardo y lo arrojamos fuerte y el globo exploto.

Rose se giro y brinco emocionada rodeándome con sus piernas la cintura y yo la abrace.

-Elijan su premio- dijo el joven con recelo.

-Cual te gusta, Emmett?- pregunto ella.

-Bueno.. Ya llevamos un clon mío- dije rodando los ojos, -Así que es justo que elijamos ahora un clon tuyo- dije sonriendo.

-Aunque dudo que exista!- le dije susurrándole al oído mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

Oímos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y volvimos a ver los peluches.

-Ese de ahí!- dije apuntando una hermosa muñeca enorme. Tenía dos colitas con listones rosas en su cabello color dorado como el de Rosalie y de ojos azules cristalinos como los de ella, llevaba puesto un vestidito rosa y un gorrito que le combinaba.

Rosalie sonrió y tomo la muñeca.

La coloco junto al otro peluche, el oso era un poco más grande que la muñeca pero eran iguales a nosotros.

-Mira eso!-exclamé.

-Qué es?- pregunto asustada.

-Ella tiene hasta ese color en las mejillas cuando te sonrojas- dije tomando en brazos a la preciosa muñeca.

Ella solo sonrió y tomo con cariño al enorme oso.

-Pues a mí me gusta más mi oso de ojitos color caramelo- dijo asfixiando por completo al peluche café.

Solté una carcajada que fue acompañada con la de Rosalie. Terminamos de reír y Rose se acerco mas a mí. La tome de la cintura mientras ella enrollaba un brazo por mi cuello. Y con la otra sujetaba al enorme peluche que tocaba el piso. Apenas le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Después nos hundimos en un hermoso y profundo beso. Lleno de diferentes sentimientos, pude sentir: ternura, deseo, sinceridad, amor, adoración, miedo, felicidad y pasión.

Una increíble y verdadera mezcla de todo, que dejo todas mis defensas por lo mas bajo.

* * *

**HOLAA!**

**Lose, lose me demore muchísimo U.U pero la inspiracion no llegaba, estaba muy lejos de mi:'( **

**Escribía y no me convencía, asi que borraba y escribia de nuevo como 4 veces :/, **

**ademas ando un poco distraida y estresada, estaba como loca con mis papas buscando casa de asistencia para la universidad. Por fin encontramos una muy linda donde estare:D con otra compañera de cuarto y mi mami me compro demasiadas cosas y bueno... llevarlas a otra cuidad no es algo facil que digamos:/ pero vale la pena, tendre muchisima mas libertad y aventuras!(6) jajaja.. pero buenoo. **

** en realidad no estoy muy feliz con este capi u.u, pero prometo que el que sigue estará mejor; )!(Y)**

**Saludos a todas las niñas lindas que dejan reviews!**

**LAS QIERO!;***

**jesselove**


	8. No resisto mas

**Lean al final mis explicaciones;)!**

**Capitulo 8 – No resisto más**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Después del parque lleve a rosalie al cine, después a cenar y de ahí fuimos a la playa, caminamos sin rumbo por la orilla del mar agarrados de la mano.

Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en la arena admirando las estrellas, bueno rose admiraba las estrellas. mientras que yo la admiraba a ella.

Era realmente hermosa. No es que no lo había notado antes, pero la luz de la luna realmente resaltaba todas las finas y perfectas facciones que su rostro. Me sentía poderoso e invencible cuando estaba con ella. Sin quererlo apreté solo un poco más el agarre de nuestras manos.

Ella volteo y me sonrió, para después besarnos por milésima vez en el día.

Volvimos a mi casa en eso de pasadas las 12 de la madrugada y pusimos los enormes muñecos en la sala de estar, a esta hora nadie estaba en casa, todos llegaban como a las 4 de la madrugada a realizar sus que aceres.

Estuvimos casi hasta las 2 de la mañana. Charlando, viendo la tv, y demostrándonos cuantos nos queríamos con cada beso o caricia.

Así continuaron los días y las semanas. Y yo estaba cada vez mas enamorado de Rosalie.

Recordé que mañana era su cumpleaños y tenía que regalarle algo lindo.

Eran las 5:00pm y busque la escusa perfecta para irme sin que lo sospechara.

-Gerardo llamo, me pidió que fuera a la pista de carreras creo que está saturado de trabajo- mentí.

-Quieres que valla contigo?- pregunto parándose de un solo movimiento.

-Nooo!- casi grite. –Rose, tu crees que yo voy a poder concentrarme en algo que no tenga que ver con besarte todo el tiempo?- pase mis brazos por su cintura.

-No tardare nada, lo prometo- le dije.

Ella solo asintió rendida y bese su nariz.

-Te quiero- le dije cuando salía de la casa.

-Yo mas- grito.

Subí al auto y me dirigí al centro comercial a buscar su regalo perfecto. Busque de todo, desde lociones, vestidos, faldas, zapatos, peluches, pantalones y nada me convencía. Iba caminando sin rumbo cuando empecé a notar que la gente me miraba demasiado, me voltee y creí ver a 3 chicas siguiéndome con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

No estaba seguro si me seguían o no. Así que comencé a caminar de nuevo y de reojo veía que las chicas en verdad me perseguían, decidí cortar con esto de una buena vez. Estar en el centro comercial no era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Además ya me había tardado demasiado y Rose empezaría a sospechar. Me voltee para encararlas y sus sonrisas se expandieron aun mas.

Las 3 jovencitas pararon en seco, espere a que dijeran algo, pero no dejaban de sonreír. No pude evitarlo y sonreí también sus caras de verdad eran divertidas.

-Creo que no es muy correcto andar por los centros comerciales siguiendo a las personas con ese tipo de sonrisas- dije dirigiéndome a la chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño que estaba en medio.

-Te.. te..te..diste..cuen..ta?- tartamudeo.

-Creo que todo el centro comercial se dio cuenta- dije viendo a todas las personas curiosas a nuestro alrededor.

-Es que tu ..eres…Emmett.. Emmett Mc..McCarty- dijo la chica pelirroja a su derecha.

-Si, soy yo, mucho gusto- le dije a las 3.

-O por dios!, en verdad eres tú no puede ser!- dijo la morena que no había hablado antes, dando pequeños saltitos.

-Puedes regalarnos unos autógrafos y algunas fotografías?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Pero claro que si- dije con una sonrisa.

Después de firmarles como 10 hojas en blanco y tomarnos como 20 fotografías mas, las chicas se despidieron dándome un apretón de mano junto con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Mire el reloj y ya pasaban de las 8, Rosalie no tardaba en llamarme. Desesperado acudí a mi única esperanza.

-Hey!, aguarden chicas- grite corriendo hasta ellas.

Las 3 voltearon rápidamente.

-Hola de nuevo, mmm me preguntaba si ustedes podrían ayudarme- dije esperanzado.

Las 3 chicas se miraron entre ellas atónitas.

-Sisisisisi, claro pídenos lo que sea- dijo la morena.

-Bueno, mañana cumple años mi novia, y la verdad es que estoy deses….- intente decir todo pero ellas me interrumpieron.

-Tienes novia?- preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo. Podría jurar que se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Si- dije rápidamente sin dudarlo, -y es muy hermosa- dije recordando a Rosalie.

-Aaah!- exclamaron un poco tristes.

-No lo sabía, ninguno de tus blogs lo dice- dijo la de pelo castaño.

No supe exactamente qué decir.

-Sí, bueno es porque quise mantener esto muy personal y lejos de los medios de comunicación, y de verdad me gustaría contar con ustedes para que siga así- dije mirándolas a los ojos.

-Descuida, no diremos nada. Bueno dinos en que podemos ayudarte respecto a tu novia- rompió el silencio la morena un poco molesta.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo mi novia cumple años mañana y toda la tarde he buscado algún regalo para darle pero en verdad no me ha ido muy bien y ya no tengo tiempo de seguir buscando. Y pensé, ya que ustedes también son mujeres podrían ayudarme un poco, deben de saber de esas cosas no es así?- termine.

-Bueno..- pensaron las tres.

-Los vestidos siempre nos regalan sonrisas a la mujeres- dijo la pelirroja.

-No! Victoria, eso es muy básico. Mejor regálale sus flores favoritas, eso siempre nos derrite- le contesto la morena.

-Claro que no Carmen, las flores se secan, pero un vestido te dura mucho mas- se defendió victoria.

-Solo hasta que engordes y así ya no te entra el vestido- grito otra vez Carmen.

Esto no me estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, pase mi mano por mi cabello frustrado cuando vi que la chica de pelo castaño no estaba al pendiente de la pelea, miraba perdida en otra dirección. Seguí su mirada y vi la solución a mi problema.

-Es perfecto, gracias!- grite abrazando a la chica de pelo castaño dándole vueltas en el aire.

Me despedí de ellas y corrí hacia el local que buscaba.

-Buenas tardes señor- me atendió una mujer alta y delgada de pelo negro agarrado en un chongo muy ordenado.

Respondí de igual manera.

-En que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto curiosa.

-Busco un regalo para mi novia- la mire esperanzado.

-Bien, tenemos varios accesorios que pueden agradarle mucho, desde anillos, aretes, dijes y cadenas- mientras hablaba me apuntaba lo que se traslucía en las vitrinas.

Lo pensé mucho. Un anillo definitivamente no, era pero demasiado pronto para darle uno, así que opte por alguna cadena.

-Bien estos son los modelos más originales y aquí están los más elegantes- dijo apuntando 2 vitrinas.

Me mostro muchas cadenas de diferentes tamaños, figuras, colores y precios. Estaba a punto de decidirme pero una luz cegadora me impidió concentrarme. Seguí la luz destellante y en la equina de la vitrina, casi escondido estaba una fina cadena con un dije en forma de corazón de oro puro con diamantes hermosos por todos lados.

-Quiero ver ese- le pedí.

Ella lo saco y lo mire detalladamente era perfecto para ella.

-Esa cuesta demasiado, por eso la tenemos en la esquina, su precio es mucho mayor- hablo la señora.

-si ya veo, se nota. Pero es justo la que quiero, no importa el precio- estaba decidido.

-Bien. Puedes ponerle alguna dedicatoria si quieres- dijo la señora llamando mi atención.

-Sí, eso estaría bien- dije.

-Que quiere que diga?- me pregunto.

Pensé unos minutos y hable por fin.

-Siempre juntos amor, R&E- dije con una sonrisa boba.

-Pero en letra cursiva- pedí.

La señora asintió.

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo desapareciendo por una puerta trasera.

Espere unos 5 minutos aproximadamente cuando la señora volvió con la cadena en las manos.

-Listo, quedo verdaderamente hermoso- dijo admirando su creación.

Lo mire y coincidí con ella. Le quedo perfecto. Lo envolvió en una caja elegante con un mono color rosa, el color favorito de Rose. Metí la caja a el pantalón de mi bolsillo y Salí del centro comercial para volver con Rose, la extrañaba mucho.

Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo cuando el celular me sonó. Mire la pantalla. Era Rosalie y sin dudar conteste.

-Hola, linda- dije.

-Emmett?, te falta mucho?, porque te extraño como no tienes idea amor- me dijo haciendo que mi mundo se centrara solo en su voz.

-No cielo, de hecho estoy a un par de cuadras de la casa- le conteste acelerando cuando el semáforo cambio a verde.

-Bien, te esperare para cenar, te quiero!- contesto.

-Yo también te quiero!- dije antes de colgar.

**Rosalie POV**

Colgué y me senté en el sillón donde nos acomodábamos siempre, tome mi oso de peluche y lo abrace con mucha fuerza. Emmett estuvo casi todo el día fuera y yo lo extrañaba demasiado. Mi único consuelo era el clon de Emmett, mi oso enorme que él había ganado para mí.

Cuando oí que la puerta se abría. Corrí para recibirlo. Cuando me vio, se le cruzo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y corrió a abrazarme. Lo bese mucho. Casi desesperada.

-Tranquila cielo, solo me fui unas horas- me dijo cuando lo deje respirar.

-Para mí fue una eternidad, así que ahora te tengo que cobrar todos los besos que por tu culpa, el pobre de "Emmy" ha sufrido - le conteste con una mueca en el rostro.

-"Emmy"?- pregunto.

-Si así le puse- dije un poco tímida mirando al oso que estaba en la sala.

Emmett se rio un momento de su apodo.

-Es muy lindo cielo- dijo caminando hacia el oso.

Lo abrace por atrás.

-Emmett- dije muy seria, demasiado seria.

Se giro para mirarme de frente.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto intrigado.

-Podemos cenar?, en verdad tengo mucha hambre- dije jalándolo a la cocina.

Nos reímos juntos y cocinamos para los dos. Cenamos y nos quedamos dormidos en su habitación abrazados.

**Emmett POV**

Amaneció por fin y me gire para ver a Rosalie. Estaba profundamente dormida. Mire mi reloj y apenas eran las 6:15am. Salí de la cama con cuidado y fui directo a la cocina. Hoy, yo le prepararía el desayuno.

Le hice un par de hot cakes, le pique mango, melón, manzana, durazno, sandia, piña, naranja. Recordé que no le gustaba la papaya así que no la incluí. Exprimí un par de naranjas para hacerle un jugo natural y serví un vaso de leche. En un recipiente pequeño puse miel y mantequilla, en otro yogurt y en otro igual, granola.

Le pedí a Esther ir al jardín para que cortara varias rosas de diferentes colores y las acomode en un florero junto a su desayuno. Coloque la caja donde estaba su regalo hasta abajo. Subí la charola con todo y entre al cuarto de nuevo.

Aun dormía, pero ahora estaba boca abajo. Puse todo en una mesilla de madera y me deslice junto a ella.

-Bueno días, cielo- le susurre al oído.

Ella solo sonrió, pero no abrió los ojos.

Mordí despacio el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Tienes que levantarte, hoy mi novia cumple 19 años. Y no es muy conveniente que llegue y te vea acostada aquí- lo dije sabiendo que se levantaría molesta.

Se sentó de golpe y me miro molesta, no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

Iba a reclamarme algo, pero fui más rápido y pase mi brazo por su cintura acercándola a mí para besarla.

Ella me acepto gustosa y paso uno de sus brazos por mi cuello, mientras que con el otro me hacia caricias descaradas e inocentes a la vez. Bajaba su mano por mi pecho y abdomen hasta el ombligo y subía de nuevo.

No me resistí. Así que hice lo mismo, pase una de mis manos por su espalda lentamente, luego rodee su cintura dándole pequeños pellizcos, y termine en sus muslos acariciándolos ligeramente.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. En cuanto pude, me separe y hable.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor!- dije colocando la charola en sus piernas.

Ella me miro frustrada y hasta desilusionada, pero era lo mejor, al menos por ahora.

-Gracias, amor son hermosas!- ella tomo las flores aspirando su aroma y me beso lentamente.

-En verdad estoy tan delgada para que creas que necesito comer todo esto?- dijo cuando volvió a mirar su desayuno.

-No, así estas perfecta- conteste.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a comerme todo esto!- dijo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de mango a la boca.

Asentí y juntos desayunamos todo. Cuando terminamos, Rose movió la charola para dejarla a un lado y la caja con su regalo cayó sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-Que es esto?- me pregunto tomando la caja.

-No lo sé, parece un regalo de cumpleaños- la mire con una sonrisa.

-Emmett, te dije que no necesitaba nad….- y la detuve.

-Y yo te dije que te daría algo, vamos ábrelo!- le insistí.

Ella abrió la caja y saco la cadena que compre para ella.

Unas lágrimas indiscretas salieron de sus ojos.

-Cielo, si no te gusta podemos ir a cambiarla mañana- dije.

-No, no, no, ooh! Emmett es hermosa!- exclamo tapándose la boca con su mano.

Se lanzo a mis brazos y la recibí gustoso.

-Siempre juntos amor?- me pregunto separándose un poco de mi.

-Siempre- repetí.

Sonrió y me beso.

-Puedes ponérmela?- me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Claro- tome la cadena y la desabroche.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello mientras ella me tomaba de la cintura. Junte nuestras narices admirando sus bellos ojos. Abroche la cadena pero no me separe de ella. Lleve mis manos hasta su rostro y la acaricie con mis nudillos. Era tan perfecta y frágil que temí que mi roce la hiriera.

-Te quiero- le susurre.

Me miro y unió sus labios a los míos lentamente. Las cosas se fueron saliendo de control y en segundos el beso se hizo feroz y pasional. Y sin pensar comencé a acariciar sus bellos muslos.

**Rosalie POV**

Este hombre de verdad jugaba con mis hormonas. El beso se hizo más salvaje y urgente, hasta que llego a un punto donde necesitaba más de él, no pude resistir mas e hice lo que sentía y deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin dejar de besarlo me monte sobre él. Emmett no me detuvo y coloco sus manos en mis muslos y cintura acariciándome con urgencia. Mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y pecho urgentemente, lo necesitaba mucho, ya no quería resistirme más. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Necesitaba que Emmett me hiciera el amor. Tenía que saciar esas ganas que Emmett había provocado con sus palabras, besos y caricias. Quería que Emmett fuera el primero en poseerme y hacerme suya. Y que también fuera el último en hacerlo. Una cosa llevo a la otra y sin poder evitarlo comencé a moverme encima de él rosando nuestros sexos aun con ropa. Podía sentir su enorme erección en mi entrepierna y me sentía completamente mojada y deseosa de él.

A este ritmo ambos estábamos jadeando desesperados. A los dos se nos escapaban gemidos incontrolables. Podía sentir su dulce aliento entrar en mi boca, lo que me excitaba aun mucho mas.

-Emmett…..quiero que tu….-dije jadeando y sin aire. Pero su mano en mi boca impidió que terminara de hablar.

-No…, no.. Rosalie, por favor así no!- dijo pegando nuestras frentes aun jadeando.

Deje de moverme y me baje de él hincándome en la cama.

-Tú.. ..no quieres.. hacerlo conmigo..?- pregunte dudosa de su respuesta.

El me miro y pude ver que se sentía herido por lo que le había preguntado. Se acerco a mí y después de un tierno beso volvió a pegar nuestras frentes.

-No mal interpretes!- me dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Mírame!- dijo levantando mi rostro.

-Crees que no quiero hacerlo contigo?- me pregunto serio.

-No lo sé…- conteste sinceramente.

-Mi amor, te juro que me muero por hacerte mía. El no poseerte me está matando. Rose, me muero por hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda mas y pida un descanso para volver a tenerte de nuevo!- dijo dejándome sin aire.

-Pero….- dijo buscando las palabras correctas.

-Rose, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así, no quiero que sea solamente sexo, yo quiero hacerte el amor, demostrarte todo lo que siento y decirte cuanto te quiero. Yo deseo que nuestra primera vez sea especial- dijo él.

-Emmett…- dije con lágrimas de emoción en mi rostro.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello.

-No sé que hice para merecerme a una persona tan increíble como tu, amor- dije muy conmovida.

-Nada, solo respirar Rosalie- me contesto mientras me arrullaba en su pecho.

* * *

**Lo siento mucho se que es la ves que mas he tardado en subir capitulo **

**Pero las recompense con uno muy largo y casi lemmon! **

**Bueno oqei. la cosa es asi, no estoy muy conforme con los reviews y eso produce muchas dudas en mi, como: les gustara la histora?, acaso no es buena?, debo seguirla? Y cosas por el estilo.**

**Bien pues he pensado muchísimo. Y de verdad estoy considerando la idea de abandonar "Mi única esperanza" se qe hay chicas qe de verdad les gusta y por eso mismo lo considero, aun asi si no recibo suficientes reviews la historia qedara abandonada definitivamente. Lo siento de verdad, pero creo que ya espere lo suficiente y no recibo reviews mas que de las mismas queridas y fieles lectoras, veo con tristeza que casi no hay nuevas lectoras y eso no me agrada. De verdad lo siento. Pero…**

"**Mi única esperanza" queda en sus manos.**

**Asi qe dejen reviews, no les cuesta nadita sip?;***

**Un saludoo enorme**

**jesselove **


	9. Una sucia jugada

**Chicaaaas! "Mi única esperanza" esta a salvo.**

**por ahora..;***

**Lean al final, besitos!**

**Capi 9 – Una sucia jugada**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Después de ese momento en el que casi pierdo la cordura y termino haciendo mía a Rosalie. La consentí en todo. Era su cumpleaños y se merecía eso y mucho más.

En todo el día su celular no dejaba de sonar con mensajes y llamadas de felicitaciones. Y en la televisión no se hablaba de otra cosa.

La llamaron Jasper, sus nanas Eloise, Astrid y hasta Salomón para felicitarla. También la llamo su mejor amiga Bella. Tenían mucho que no charlaban.

Todo estaba bien. Ella estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para que yo también lo fuera. Hasta que ella recibió una llamada, que en lo absoluto fue de mi agrado.

**Rosalie POV**

Había recibido todo el día mensajes de Giovanni que por su puesto ignoraba. El colmo fue cuando me llamo y decidí terminar con esta situación.

-Rosalie, por favor no me cuelgues!- rogo.

-5 minutos Giovanni, estoy ocupada- conteste.

-Aun estas con el idiota del estacionamiento?- pregunto casi gritando.

-En primera, el no es ningún idiota. En segundo, no me grites. Y en tercera, si así fuera que te importa?- le conteste del mismo modo.

-Ese imbécil te hará mucho daño Rose, que no lo ves?, solo quiere jugar contigo- Giovanni en verdad me sacaba de quicio.

-El no es así, no tienes ni idea!- dije mirando a Emmett.

Me miraba atento y en él. No vi más que honestidad y amor.

-Mira Giovanni, sé que me dices eso porque te preocupo y te agradezco el interés. De verdad, pero… Emmett ahora ya es parte de mi vida- dije lo último en voz baja. No quería que Emmett me escuchara. Porque a lo mejor él no estaba tan enamorado de mi como yo ya lo estaba de él.

-Ese idiota me las va a pagar!. Te ha embrujado no te das cuenta?, escucha Rose. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ese maldito mal nacido me las va a pagar muy caro!- colgó.

Cerré el teléfono. Giovanni nunca fue una persona violenta, siempre trataba de huir de los problemas y peleas como le fuera posible. Físicamente Emmett era mucho más fuerte. Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en la amenazas de Giovanni.

No me di cuenta que Emmett estaba a mi lado, hasta que sentí sus labios en mi cabello. Me gire y lo abrace mientras basaba su pecho.

El pregunto qué quería hacer?. Dijo que haríamos lo que yo quisiera o iríamos a donde yo pidiera. Pero para mí el único lugar donde quería estar era entre sus brazos, si salíamos a algún lado seguramente nos seguirían y no lo disfrutaría en absoluto.

El pareció muy conforme con mi decisión.

Pasamos todo el día abrazados y dándonos besos y caricias suaves y tiernas. También hablamos mucho sobre nosotros. Le conté un poco mas de mi. Le dije que había tenido 3 novios anteriormente pero que jamás me había enamorado como lo estaba de él. Y que ninguno me causaba lo que él con solo mirarme.

**Giovanni POV**

Ese maldito bastardo me las iba a pagar una por una y donde más le doliera. Me quiso las esperanzas de tener algún tipo de relación con Rosalie, tenía que buscar la manera de hacerle pagar todo.

Fueron varios años al lado de Rosalie y ella me cambio por un idiota que conoció apenas hace meses.

Hice lo único que mi cabeza pudo razonar en ese instante, fui hasta mi chaqueta y saque mi celular. Marque los números correctos y espere que contestaran de la otra línea.

-Compañía Hale, buenas tardes?- me atendió la secretaria.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor Anthony Hale?- pregunte.

-Quien lo busca?- solicito la secretaria.

-Giovanni Bustamante, representante de su hija Rosalie- conteste.

-Un momento por favor- pidió la señorita.

Puso una tonta musiquita mientras me dejaba en espera, estaba muy nervioso, corrí a la barra donde estaba la licorería y me serví un whisky mientras la esperaba.

-Bueno?- contesto una voz muy masculina.

-Señor, Anthony hale?- pregunte pasando un trago.

-Sí, que se le ofrece?- pidió secamente.

-Bueno soy el represen…-

-Si ya lo sé!, representante de Rosalie, puedes ir al punto muchacho?, tengo mucho trabajo- exigió.

Me sorprendió mucho. Siempre pensé que Rosalie exageraba al decir que a sus padres no les importaba nada más que sus trabajos y el dinero, pero al contestarme de aquella manera supe que era verdad. Les importaba más el dinero, incluso mas que sus propios hijos. Eso a lo mejor me beneficiaria mucho.

-Bueno no pretendo quitarle su tiempo señor, pero... Creí que le interesaría saber algo sobre su hija- empecé, sabía de sobra que ellos cuidaban como el mismísimo dinero el apellido Hale.

-Digo, es normal ahora que Rose es toda una mujer y que quiera vivir junto a un hombre ya- no podía si quiera pronunciar el nombre del idiota ese.

-Un hombre?, Rosalie vive con un hombre?- grito furioso.

-Creí que lo sabia señor, ella ya tiene viviendo con el mas de un mes!- le di mas información.

Escuche como el padre de Rosalie le gritaba a su secretaria que ubicara a su esposa y la trajera de inmediato.

-Con quien esta ella?- pregunto volviendo a la conversación.

Trague saliva, el solo hecho de decir su nombre hacia que mi mente vagara, e imaginaba a Rose entre sus brazos.

-Emmett señor, Emmett McCarthy- dije tomando otro trago de mi whisky.

-El motociclista?- grito furioso. Su enojo era tanto que escuche como golpeaba con su puño el posible escritorio frente a él.

-Si señor- le confirme.

Escuche la voz de la madre de Rosalie, que al parecer acababa de entrar.

-Gracias por la información, muchacho- agradeció para después colgar.

Tome otro sorbo del trago y sonreí satisfecho.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Emmett McCarthy- dije con la mirada perdida.

**Emmett POV**

Los siguientes días fueron igual de hermosos, el hecho de despertar al lado de Rosalie me gustaba muchísimo ya nunca me aburría o me sentía solo estando a su lado.

Como era mi año sabático al igual que las vacaciones de Rosalie, se me ocurrió disfrutarlas a lo grande, le dije que llamara a Jasper y a su novia y juntos nos fuéramos de vacaciones a las playas de México o alguna otra zona tropical. A Rosalie le fascinó la idea y de inmediato fue por su teléfono, marco los números y lo puso en alta voz para que ambos escucháramos la conversación.

Jasper ya sabía el escándalo que Rosalie había pasado y todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho, el insistía en venir. Pero Rosalie no se lo permitió, le dijo que esperara solo unos días mas ya que las vacaciones de Jasper eran similares a las nuestras, si acaso el solo perdería una semana de clases para poder acompañarnos, también Rosalie le había informado a Jasper de nuestra relación, pero ella le pidió que no dijera nada, por el bien de nuestras carreras. Así lo decidimos. Mantenerlo en secreto para evitar más drama.

-Hola hermanita!- se escucho la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Jasper- le contesto Rosalie.

-Que noticias me tienes hermanita?, te trata bien ese grandulón?- pregunto riéndose.

-Mejor que nadie, de hecho aquí está conmigo….escuchando- dijo Rosalie mirándome con su sonrisa ya tan peculiar.

-Oh!.., que hay de nuevo cuñado?..- pregunto Jasper nervioso.

Los tres reímos y a lo lejos se escucho una cuarta voz que me resulto muy familiar.

-Quien es cielo?- se escucho una voz femenina.

-Es Rosalie!- contesto Jasper.

-Y por qué no me avísate antes?- pregunto casi histérica.

Se escucho mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea

-Hola cuñadita- se escucho una voz de duende muy conocida.

-Hola!- contesto Rosalie.

-Alice?- pregunte una vez que di con su voz.

-Emmett?- me respondió igual de sorprendida.

Rosalie me miro extraño, hasta dolida podría decir.

-Jasper, cuando me pensabas decir que estas saliendo con mi hermana menor?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

A rosalie le cambio completamente la expresión de la cara, primero era confusión, luego dolor, confusión de nuevo, después sorpresa y al final alegría.

-Qué?- pregunto Jasper confundido.

-Sí, cielo, Emmett y yo somos hermanos- lo consoló Alice.

-Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto un Jasper confundido.

-Porque nunca me dijiste como se llamaba el novio de tu hermana- se justifico Alice.

-Emmett, tu porque nunca me dijiste nada?- me recrimino Jasper.

-Bueno, no lo sé la vez que me comentaste que estabas enamorado, no te preste mucha atención, lo siento. Pero todo es culpa de tu hermana Jasper- dije mirando a Rosalie fruncir el seño.

-Porque de ella?- pregunto

-Porque estaba tan hermosa que no escuchaba, ni veía nada mas que no fuera a tu hermana- dije acercándome a Rose y besándola ruidosamente a propósito.

-Ok, ok, ya pueden parar, el teléfono derrama miel- se quejaron Jasper y Alice.

-Que pasa Rose?, porque nos llamaste tan temprano?- Jasper pregunto.

-Diles tu cielo- me animo Rosalie.

-Bien, bien, escuchen dado que yo tengo vacaciones, Rosalie tiene vacaciones y tu estas a unos días de salir de vacaciones también, bueno, le propuse a Rose irnos los cuatro de vacaciones a una zona tropical. Yo invito, Que les parece?- pregunte muy entusiasmado.

-Wooow!- Emmett eso es genial, pero eso suena muy caro y de verdad no quiero molestarte deberían irse solo ustedes dos.

-Deja el drama Jasper, los volveremos a llamar para decirles cuando y a qué hora saldría su avión, preparen maletas chicos, no vemos- me despedí.

-Gracias Emmett, adiós!- ambos respondieron. Antes de colgar.

Rosalie cerró su teléfono y me miro durante unos segundos, para después abrazarme.

-Porque no llamas a tu amiga, tengo entendido que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven, no es así?- pregunte.

-Bella?- pregunto.

-Sí, creo que sí, porque no la invitas también? Cuando recibiste su llamada se te ilumino la cara, sería bueno Rose, llámala- insistí.

-Gracias Emmett, pero no se, imagínate ir a un viaje rodeada de parejas?- dijo con una mueca es su rostro.

-Ya encontraremos a alguien, anda llámala- repetí.

-Cielo, eres increíble-dijo después de besarme y salir del cuarto llamando a su amiga.

Pensé en alguien para la amiga de Rose y no se me ocurrió nadie entonces llame a la enana, a lo mejor ella conocía a alguien.

-Que ya te arrepentiste, grandulón?- se burlo Alice cuando contesto mi llamada.

Me reí junto con ella.

-Claro que no duende, llamaba para avisarles que también vendrá una amiga de Rose, pero el problema es que rose no quiere que este sola. Y no se me ocurre a quien más invitar, no sabes de alguien?- pregunte.

-Sí, yo tengo a alguien- se escucho Jasper a lo lejos.

-Es un amigo mío de la universidad, de hecho en su fiesta conocí a tu hermana- me dijo.

-Se llama, Edward, es buen tipo, lo invito?- pregunto.

-Si estaría bien, gracias Jasper. Les enviare un mensaje con la información. Adiós- dije recibiendo la misma respuesta y después colgué.

Busque en mi directorio el número del aeropuerto y llame para preguntar por los vuelos y las horas de salidas. Mientras la recepcionista me daba la información, Rose apareció en la puerta con su pijama, consistía en un simple y diminuto short y una blusa de seda de tirantes. Me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le hice señas de que se sentara junto a mí y en segundos estaba en mi espalda dándome un placentero masaje. Mientras cada tanto depositaba besos húmedos en mi espalda y mi cuello que hacían que mis oídos olvidaran las palabras de la señorita en el teléfono.

Me contuve como pude y aparte 6 boletos para las 8 de la noche en el vuelo de mañana. Colgué y me gire desesperado para besar a mi novia.

Ella cayó de espaldas al colchón y yo encima de ella, cuide de no dejar caer todo mi peso en ella. Y la bese muy despacio. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire Rose hablo.

-Apartaste 6 lugares?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Así es- me recosté quedando a su lado.

Rose giro y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que con su mano derecha dibujaba pequeños corazoncitos en mi pecho y abdomen.

-Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, tu y yo- dije besando su cabello dorado.

-Edward?- pregunto, levantando su rostro para mirarme.

-Sí, es amigo de Jasper. Dice que es buen tipo- Rose sonrió y se acomodo de nuevo.

Les envié un mensaje a Jasper y Alice con la información. Mientras Rose se lo enviaba a su amiga.

El día del vuelo llego muy rápido. Yo ya había preparado mi maleta, en cambio Rose corría por todos lados metiendo cada cosa a su enorme maleta rosa, no podía parar de reír al verla correr agitada y maldiciendo en voz baja. Ella sabía que esas cosas a mi no me gustaban y por lo mismo las decía en voz baja.

-Emmett, cielo puedes ir al closet y empacar varios pares de zapatos, por favor?- me pidió dándome un beso en la mandíbula. Asentí resignado.

-Amor, porque no hiciste tu maleta cuando te dije?- le pregunte escogiendo entre unos lindos zapatos rojos y unos negros.

-Amor sabes que aunque me lo hubieras dicho hace un mes, igual no hubiera estado lista- me respondió sonriendo.

-Sí, eso es verdad- respondí, empacando ambos pares de zapatos.

-Además, no es tan tarde o sí?-

-Rose, el vuelo sale en media hora!- la mire a los ojos y se detuvo en seco.

-Qué?, Emmett es tardísimo, perderemos el vuelo vámonos ya!- Rose me jalo de la muñeca y con la otra arrastre sus maletas.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto una voz anunciaba la última llamada para nuestro vuelo. Corrimos para alcanzar a abordarlo, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares mientras la azafata mostraba con señas el uso de las mascaras de oxigeno en caso de emergencia. Cuando despegamos pase mi brazo por los hombros de Rose. Ella se acomodo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y su brazo rodeaba mi cintura. En poco tiempo ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté minutos antes de aterrizar, mire mi reloj y eran las 11:55 de la noche. Me sentía muy cansado. Me gire para ver a Rose y aun dormía placenteramente. Llego la azafata para indicarnos que nos acomodáramos y nos colocáramos el cinturón de seguridad. El avión estaba por aterrizar.

Bese el cabello de Rose con intención de despertarla. Ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió. Le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Estamos a punto de aterrizar, ponte el cinturón cielo- le pedí.

Ella asintió y se acomodo en su asiento estirándose y bostezando a la vez, se veía completamente adorable y sonreí conmigo mismo.

El avión aterrizo. Rose y yo bajamos y salimos en busca de un taxi para llegar al hotel. Seguro Jasper, Alice y Edward ya estaban hospedados. Sus vuelos eran más cortos. Al igual que el de Bella.

Llegamos a la recepción y pedí la llave de la habitación que había reservado para Rose y para mí. No supe exactamente si debía reservar 2 habitaciones, técnicamente Rose y yo siempre dormíamos juntos y sinceramente no pensé que eso cambiaria. Pero tenía que preguntarle a ella. Me gire para quedar frente a ella.

-Quieres que reserve otra habitación para ti?- dije con cautela.

Ella abrió muy grande sus ojos.

-No... Quieres.. que estemos juntos?- me pregunto dolida.

-Acaso ronco?.., hablo dormida?.., me muevo mucho?...- pregunto tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

Solté una carcajada. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Nada de eso cielo, es solo que creí que a lo mejor tú querías estar sola, no se tener tu espacio y tiempo- dije serio.

-Mi único espacio y tiempo es a tu lado, Emmett- dijo dejándome paralizado. La bese fuerte. Me hizo muy feliz lo que dijo.

Llegamos a la habitación, eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada. Rose tomo su pijama y se metió al baño, mientras yo me quitaba la camisa y me ponía mis pantaloncillos para dormir. Apague las todas luces, menos la de la mesilla enseguida de la cama. Me metí entre las sabanas y cerré mis ojos, estaba agotado. Escuche como se abría la puerta del baño seguido de las pequeñas pisadas de Rose, levanto solo un poco las sabanas y se acomodo de su lado dándome la espalda.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería. Me gire completamente y acerque mi almohada a la de Rose seguido de mi cuerpo. Pase mi brazo por su cintura justo debajo de sus pechos apretándola más a mí. Ella pego su espalda a mi pecho y entrelazo nuestras manos. Le di un beso húmedo en el cuello con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

-Buenas noches, amor- susurre en su oído.

Ella subió mi mano hasta su boca y deposito un tierno beso y después volvió a bajar mi mano a su cintura.

-Buenas noches, cielo- contesto.

Lo último que sentí fue que estiro su otro brazo para apagar la luz de la mesilla. Y después caí en un profundo y placentero sueño, abrazado de mi hermoso y perfecto ángel.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**Ustedes salvaron "Mi única esperanza" tenia una cuota de 45 reviews, si no llegaba a esa cifra. la historia no seguiría. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios. **

**Me siento muy feliz al saber que no quieren que la historia termine, alimentan mis aminos, de verdad gracias y espero sigan asi con los reviews. **

**No dejen de comentar, tomo en cuenta cada detalle, consejo y de mas para ser mejor cada dia, las quiero mucho!..**

**Saluditos;* **

**Les dejo mi correo abajo para las que gusten tenerlo, solo deben decir que son lectoras de las qiero!;***

**Jesselove92 live . com . mx (sin espacios) **


	10. Todos de viaje!

**Capitulo 10 – Todos de viaje**

**Es importante que leean al final: D**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Me desperté a las 6:00 de la mañana, el teléfono del hotel no dejaba de sonar. Emmett se removió y soltó mi cintura para girarse y ponerse la almohada en la cabeza. Me estire y conteste. Era Alice, decía que teníamos que aprovechar desde temprano el paisaje, playas y todo lo demás. Dijo que nos juntaríamos todos a las 7:00 para desayunar. Le dije que ahí estaríamos y colgué.

Mire a Emmett. Reí de su posición. Estaba boca abajo, una de sus piernas estaba doblada mientras la otra estaba completamente estirada. Tenía la almohada sobre su cabeza. Se la quite de la cara y recargue mi cabeza en su espalda.

-Amor!- dije con los ojos cerrados.

Solo recibí un "mmmm" de su parte, lo cual me hizo reír.

-Alice dice que nos esperan a desayunar a las 7:00- dije pasando la yema de mis dedos por sus hombros, espalda y torso.

-Que horas son?- pregunto adormilado.

Me estire a mire su celular.

-6:15- conteste volviendo a su espalda, seguí rosando la yema de mis dedos por toda su piel.

-Matare a Alice- dijo suspirando. Me reí de su comentario.

Giro su cabeza y abrió los ojos por fin. Ambos sonreímos. Nada se comparaba la sensación de despertar y sentir su presencia y fragancia a mi lado.

-Como dormiste?- me pregunto después de despegar sus labios de los míos.

-Como siempre, cuando eres lo primero que veo al despertar, Placenteramente bien!- dije pasando mis dedos por sus cabellos.

Me sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo por la cintura.

-Te quiero, Rosalie!. Más que nada en esta vida!- dijo hundiendo su rostro en mis cabellos.

- Y yo a ti, amor- conteste.

Pasamos unos 5 minutos así, juntos y callados dejando que el silencio dijera lo que nuestros sentimientos expresaban.

-Tenemos que salir de la cama, antes de que venga Alice, y nos haga ir al restaurant en pijamas- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Fui hasta mi maleta y tome varios trajes de baño y se los mostré a Emmett.

-Cual te gustaría que use hoy?- pregunte poniéndolos en la cama.

Uno era negro con blanco de rayas horizontales y los tirantes eran color dorado al igual que los costados de la parte de abajo.

Otro era un bikini completamente blanco.

Otro era un tribikini rojo. Por detrás dejaba de la espalda a la cadera al descubierto, mientras por enfrente dejaba también al descubierto mis costados y mi ombligo. La parte de arriba era como cualquier bikini. Pero no se veía mi vientre.

Y el último era otro bikini de un amarillo intenso. Ya me los había probado y todos se me veían hermosos.

**Emmett POV**

Puso 4 trajes de baño sobre la cama, y el mi mente no podía imaginar otra cosa que no fueran todas esas prendas sobre el bello cuerpo de Rosalie.

Me pregunto cual quería que usara hoy. No importaba cual de todos se pusiera, sabía que cualquiera se le vería perfecto. Pero así eran las mujeres y me decidí por uno.

-Ese es lindo, amor- le dije apuntando el bikini completamente blanco.

-Ese será entonces- contesto tomando todos los conjuntos caminando hacia su maleta. Tomo mas ropa y se metió al baño.

Después de 20 minutos salió vestida.

Traía un diminuto short de mezclilla y mostraba ese par de piernas maravillosas, una blusa rosa de mangas cortas pegada al cuerpo, que dejaban ver perfectamente sus increíbles curvas, se veía también el bikini blanco de la parte de arriba sobre su cuello y como salían por sus caderas los cordones blancos. Su cabello dorado estaba agarrado en un coleta no muy arreglada pero se le veía hermoso.

Me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba demasiado. Camino hacia mí y me beso en los labios. Después se sentó en la cama para aplicarse una crema por las piernas y brazos. Levanto un poco su blusa y también se aplico por su vientre y espalda.

-Vamos, cielo metete a la ducha de una vez o Alice en verdad vendrá- me hizo reaccionar.

Asentí y entre al baño. Me duche con agua muy fría. Era imposible todo lo que Rose provocaba en mi. Termine la ducha y me vestí rápido. Con un short gris un poco debajo de las rodillas. Una camiseta de resaque blanca, me quedaba un poco ajustada.

Salí del baño, Rose estaba sentada en la cama buscando algo en la tv.

-Lista?- le pregunte.

-Listísima!- apago la tv y salimos del cuarto.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant estaban Alice y Jasper, en compañía de un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro de piel blanca, supuse que era Edward. Llegamos y todos se levantaron.

-Jasper!- exclamo Rosalie abrazando a su hermano. El la abrazo y cuando se separó regreso al lado de Alice.

-Rose, ella es Alice. Mi novia- las presento.

-Oh! Rosalie no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte, Jasper no deja de hablar maravillas de ti- Rose se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Emmett!- grito Alice pasando sus brazos por mi cuello muy emocionada.

-Alice!- tenía mucho que no la veía, desde la ves que ella se fue a estudiar a la universidad la familia hizo una pequeña reunión con amigos. Estábamos todos reunidos. Alice, yo, incluso los amigos del hospital de mi padre Carlisle, vecinas y amigas de Esme, mi madre. Fue una reunión muy linda.

Después nos presentaron a Edward, era un tipo realmente simpático y nada tímido, se unía a la conversación muy bien. Al rato llego Bella, la amiga de Rosalie. Nos la presento a todos y cuando fue el turno de Edward se paralizo por completo. Algunos tuvimos que aclararnos las gargantas para que ambos reaccionaran. Desayunamos juntos compartiendo anécdotas vergonzosos y decidiendo que hacer el resto del día.

Decidimos ir a la playa primero. Cuando llegamos las chicas extendieron una manta en la arena para podernos acostar todos. Alice y Jasper se metieron al agua tan pronto llegamos. Rosalie se sentó sobre la manta, me estiro la mano y la tome sin dudarlo, me senté atrás de ella con mis piernas abiertas y dobladas. Tenía a Rose en medio. Ella se recargo en mí. Bella y Edward decidieron caminar por la orilla del mar para conocerse mejor.

Rose saco la cámara fotográfica y comenzó a disparar flashes por todos lados. Le quite la cámara y la enfoque en ella. Rose paro sus labios para tirarme un beso y ahí fue donde apreté el botón, tome varias fotos de ella y después ella me la quito de nuevo. Estiraba su brazo con la lente hacia nosotros y presionaba el botón. Poníamos diferentes poses, unas abrazados, otras besándonos, otras solo sonriendo, otras mirándonos fijamente, incluso algunas haciendo muecas y cosas chistosas.

Me sentía muy feliz a su lado. La mañana apenas empezaba Y estaba pensando seriamente en llevar a otro nivel nuestra relación.

**Rosalie POV**

Note que Emmett estaba muy pensativo. Me gire sonriendo mostrándole una botella de bloqueador solar. Emmett sonrió y estaba a punto de quitarme la botella.

-No, yo primero!- le dije escondiendo la botella en mi espalda. Emmett sonrió y se quito la camiseta de resaque dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo.

Mire a todos lados y veía como las chicas se quedaban embobadas con el cuerpo de mi novio. No me molesto ni por un segundo, deje que lo admiraran todo lo que quisieran, al fin y al cabo yo sabía que la única dueña era yo.

Emmett me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de ponerse boca abajo. Abrí la botella y unte un poco de crema en mis manos. Me subí en su cadera y pase mis piernas a cada lado. Empecé a masajearlo despacio y suave, usaba mis pulgares para formar pequeños círculos, lleve mis manos hasta sus caderas, justo arriba de donde estaba yo sentada, subí mis manos hasta su cuello y baje enterrándole mis uñas sin lastimarlo. Una vez que toda su espalda estaba llena de bloqueador. Me incline hasta su oído y sin poder evitarlo mis pechos rozaron su espalda, y mi cadera al acomodarse se restregó contra su trasero, sacándole un pequeño gemido.

-Te gusta, amor?- le pregunte moviéndome una vez más.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Emmett pasaba de lo relajado a estar muy tenso.

Me baje de él y se incorporo aun tenso. Me miro de la forma en que me hacia enloquecer, me planto un beso salvaje, lo bese de la misma manera. Despues me tomo de la nuca y me apretó mas contra sus labios haciéndome enloquecer aun mas. Cuando menos lo pensé sentí como jalaba uno de los tirantes traseros de mi bikini, lo jalo por completo y se separo de mí. Me miro con una sonrisa picara. Estaba jugando conmigo.

-Es mi turno, cielo- tomo la botella y aplico un poco en sus manos.

Yo por mi parte tenía ambas manos en mis pechos evitando que se salieran de su lugar. Me puse boca abajo y puse mis brazos a mis costados. Emmett quito mi cabello de la espalda y desabrocho la parte de arriba del bikini. Dejando mi espalda completamente desnuda.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, eran fuertes y al mismo tiempo delicadas, agrego mas bloqueador sus manos estaban resbalosas y hacia magia con sus dedos, masajeaba mi cintura y hacia presión en mis cotillas haciéndome suspirar. Bajo a mi cadera y con sus pulgares subió por mi columna causándome escalofríos, siguió en mis hombros y mi cuello con un movimiento circular. Se inclino a mi oído.

-Así te gusta, amor?- cuando termino de hablar, de su garganta salió un pequeño gemido.

Respire muy profundamente, tenia que tranquilizarme. Abrocho de nuevo mi bikini de ambas partes y me levante un poco más calmada. Cuando lo mire sonrió satisfecho. El sabía de sobra lo que sus caricias me povocaban. Reímos y nos acostamos boca abajo mirando a Jasper y Alice.

Estaban frente a nosotros besándose.

De repente vi como Alice se impulsaba de los hombros de Jasper acomodándose sobre él. No sabía si era producto de las caricias de Emmett, pero para mí estos dos no estaban precisamente nadando en el mar, mire de reojo a Emmett para ver si estaba viendo la misma escena que yo. Afortunadamente el estaba atento a un partido de voleibol que tenía a su derecha, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, no sería muy placentero ver a tu hermanita menor teniendo relaciones con el hermano de tu novia en la playa, frente a todos.

Me gire de nuevo y pude ver la cara sonrojada de Alice. De repente Alice comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo besando a Jasper. Ella le mordía el labio inferior a Jasper y tiraba de sus cabellos. Mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. Podía jurar que los escuchaba jadear. Esto era muy vergonzoso, estaba mirando a mi hermano teniendo sexo en la playa. Me gire de nuevo tratando de prestar atención al partido. Y al parecer funciono, pero solo por un rato. Cuando no pude evitarlo más mire una vez más la escena.

Alice bajaba y subía mas rápido que antes y cuando estaba a punto de voltearme de nuevo, Alice levanto su cabeza hasta atrás con la boca abierta y los ojos apretados. Mientras Jasper le tapaba la boca con su mano y succionaba uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron unos minutos así. Después se besaron tiernamente. Alice bajo de Jasper. No me había dado cuenta que ella tenía todo el tiempo en sus manos la parte de abajo de su bikini. Lo hundió en el agua y se lo puso con una gracia y agilidad única.

Me gire de nuevo al partido. Pero ya había acabado, Emmett estaba mirándome muy profundamente.

-Tú también los viste he?- pregunto dejándome sin palabras.

No supe exactamente qué decir. Solo asentí apenada.

-Bueno.. No son muy discretos que digamos- me miraba atento.

Emmett acerco su cuerpo al mío. Eliminando por completo el espacio entre nosotros. Tomo con una mano mi rostro. Miraba mis ojos y mis labios alternadamente.

-Rosalie… yo…yo quiero hacerte el amor!.., esta noche… será especial, mi amor. Te lo prometo!...- dijo haciendo que mi centro se humedeciera al instante, de solo imaginarlo.

-Pero solo si tu quieres amor, no pienso presionarte. Te juro que esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Si no quieres yo entenderé- continuo.

-Nooo!- grite. Y él me miro atento.

-Si., si Emmett.. si.. quiero.. quiero estar contigo!, quiero que me hagas tuya- dije con mucha dificultad por el calor que brotaba de mi cuerpo.

Emmett me dio una sonrisa enorme, que mostraba perfectamente sus hermosos hoyuelos. Después nos besamos por mucho tiempo. Hasta que sentimos unas gotas de agua caer sobre nosotros.

Nos sentamos para darles espacio a Alice y Jasper que venían saliendo del mar. Recordé la escena y me sonrojaba cuando Alice me miraba de frente. Cuando regresaron Bella y Edward todos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a bella con el cabello y lápiz labial completamente desordenados. Y a Edward tapándose unas marcas rojizas que tenía en su cuello.

Emmett me pregunto si lo acompañaba a nadar un rato, le dije que si, a diferencia de Jasper y Alice nosotros si nadamos , bueno técnicamente Emmett nadaba yo estaba colgada de su espalda, nos divertimos muchísimo. Salimos cuando vimos que ya era tarde.

-Escuche que las artesanías de aquí son increíbles, que les parece si vamos de compras antes de regresar al hotel?- pregunto Alice.

Los chicos pusieron mala cara. Pero era un pasatiempo que tenía mucho tiempo que no practicaba, secunde su idea y Bella también lo hizo, aun que no muy alegre, sabía que no le gustaban mucho las compras. Rentamos un jeep para sentirnos cómodos y movernos por la cuidad. Emmett conducía y yo estaba a su lado mientras los demás estaban atrás. Llegamos al centro comercial y Emmett estaciono el jeep.

-Bien aquí nos separamos un poco, todas necesitamos un tiempo de chicas. Incluso ustedes!- sentencio Alice.

-Yo no!- se quejo Emmett pasando su brazo por mi cintura mientras me besaba. Sonreí contra sus labios y pase mis brazos por su cuello.

-Bien, bien tortolitos solo será por un momento, aquí nos vemos en 2 horas!- dijo Alice separándome de Emmett y jalando a Bella.

Seguimos caminando deteniéndonos a comprar ropa y accesorios.

-Y que te pareció Edward, Bella?- pregunto Alice dándole un codazo.

Bella solo se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza apenada.

-Bueno… el…es muy simpático y….. Besa y acaricia... muy bien!- levanto la cabeza y nos miro alternadamente. Todas reímos.

-Y que hay de ti Alice, como es Jasper contigo?- pregunto bella. Con eso basto para que mi mente regresara a la escena donde Alice y Jasper brincaban en el agua. Sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza. Con eso recordé la petición de Emmett, moría por que cayera la noche.

-Rose, Rose, Rosalie!- Alice y Bella estaban a unos 2 metros más adelante y me hacían señas de que las alcanzara. Camine más rápido hasta que llegue a ellas.

-Que te pasa?- me pregunto Alice viéndome muy apenada.

-Oh! No, nada es solo que….- no sabía que decirle.

Alice mi miro seriamente y me sonroje aun mas.

-Nos viste!- grito tapándose la boca con su mano.

-Alice…yo… juro que no lo hice intencionalmente, ustedes estaban frente a nosotros y…- no termine.

-Nosotros?- Emmett!, oh por dios!- Alice se alteraba cada vez mas.

-Que sucede?, que viste, rose?, explíquenme que pasa?- pidió Bella.

Alice me miro. –Rosalie y Emmett, nos vieron a Jasper y a mí teniendo sexo en el mar- dijo con una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-Enserio?, no puedo creerlo!, donde estaba yo en un momento tan memorable?- pregunto Bella entre carcajadas.

-Succionando el cuello de Edward supongo- le contesto Alice, de la misma manera.

Bella se rio con más fuerza junto con Alice. Seguimos caminando riendo las 3.

-Y que tal tu Rose, que tal es Emmett, eh?- esta vez fue Bella la que me miro emocionada.

-Eh?… bueno…el... digo...con Emmett no.. No hemos hecho nada en realidad!- dije haciendo pausa entre las palabras.

Ambas dejaron de caminar. Me gire cuando no las sentí detrás de mí. Las dos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Qué?, me estás diciendo que Emmett y tu no han estado juntos?-

-Pues..No, no hemos llegado a ese nivel, el quiere que sea especial. Y yo también- dije acomodándome el cabello con una mano.

-Woow!, debe estar muy enamorado!, Emmett no es el tipo de chico que desaprovecha las oportunidades de estar con alguien como tú. En verdad lo has cambiado- dijo Alice.

-Y tú no quieres?- siguió Bella.

Claro que quería, me moría por hacer el amor con Emmett, lo venia deseando prácticamente en el momento en que lo vi por primera vez.

-Claro que quiero- dije muy bajo. -bueno de hecho….- no quise terminar.

-Que!, que Rose de echo que!- Alice me sujeto de los brazos zarandeándome terriblemente.

-Emmett me propuso hacerlo….esta noche- confesé. Ambas abrieron muy grandes sus ojos y en segundos Bella y Alice brincaban emocionadas.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Alice después de calmarse un poco.

-A donde?- ese duende sí que me confundía.

-A comprarte un lindo conjunto Rosalie obviamente. Pondrás a Emmett mas loco de lo que ya está por ti- de su garganta salieron carcajadas un poco macabras.

Me llevaron a la tienda victoria secret, ahí vendían muchas cosas sexuales, desde sexys conjuntos con encajes, hasta juegos eróticos; como esposas, látigos, plumas y trajes de diferentes oficios.

Esto empezaba a gustarme. Y mucho, me probé varios conjuntos hasta que di con el que en verdad me fascinó. Y lo más importante le fascinaría a Emmett.

Era color negro, la parte de arriba era como un brazier normal solo que caía una fina y delicada tela pegada a mis costillas, la parte de abajo era un diminuto y sexy calzón. Sobre él, un pequeño pedazo de tela que sujetaba los ligeros hacia las medias que llegaban a la parte superior de mis muslos. Tenía unas decoraciones color plata que hacían resaltar más el precioso conjunto. Alice y Bella no paraban de decir lo bien que me veía. Debía admitirlo, este conjunto se me veia perfecto.

Decidida a utilizarlo esta misma noche lo compre. Metí el pequeño conjunto en otra bolsa para disimular un poco. Llegamos al lugar de reencuentro y ahí estaba. El hombre más perfecto y hermoso del universo. Miraba su reloj impaciente. Cuando se giro y me vio, me sonrió con ese par de hoyuelos que lo hacian parecer un pequeño niño inocente. Llegue hasta él y lo bese como si no lo hubiera visto en días, me respondio de la misma manera tan intenso que me hizo ver que el sentia lo mismo.

Llegamos al hotel como a las 10:00 de la noche, decidimos cenar cada quien por su cuenta. El hecho de contarles a las chicas mi tan esperada velada con Emmett hizo que ellas planearan lo mismo, no tan especial pero una noche en "accion" segun las llamaba Alice. Fue por eso que ellas tambien se compraron conjuntos para mi hermano y Edward. Entramos a la habitación. Y Emmett me pego contra la puerta encerrándome entre sus brazos. Me beso como nunca, haciéndome jadear más de una vez. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor. Emmett se separo de mí y aproveche. Le dije que entraría al baño unos minutos y asintió. Tome el conjunto sin que él lo notara y entre, cerré las puerta y le puse cerrojo, después de varios minutos de evaluarme en el espejo y arreglarme el cabello me puse el albornoz cubriendo la sorpresa. Abrí la puerta y Salí, decidida, sin dudar, ni temer. Porque sabía que Emmett jamás me haría daño, al menos no a proposito. Me entregaría a él en alma y cuerpo, Emmett seria mío y yo sería suya por siempre.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deudaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Asi es niñaaas, el próximo capitulo LEMMON!:D y los que faltan;)**

**Gracias por estar al pendiente y seguir enviando reviews, LAS QIEROOOO!**

**PD.- en mi perfil esta el Baby doll que compro Rosalie para Emmett si desean verlo, es el negro, y aunqe ahi diga que son para bodas, no creo que el negro sea para esa ocacion :S en fin.. a ver que les parece?;) **

**besitos!**

**Jesselove**


	11. Fue inolvidable

**Lean al final ya saben! Jajaja;***

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene redacciones xxx es recomendable que personas con problemas de corazon no lean lo siguiente, no me hago responsable de lecciones cerebrales o cardiacas! **

**Disfrutenlo;***

**Capitulo 11 – Fue inolvidable**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Salí del baño solo para encontrarme a mi novio de pie con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Y tras él un cuarto completamente transformado y hermoso.

Las luces estaban apagadas, había pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas por todos lados, en el suelo, los muebles y la cama. La habitación solo era iluminada por muchas velas blancas y aromáticas que estaban en todos lados junto con los pétalos, y en la cama encima de las sabanas blancas decorado con pétalos blancos y rojos, estaban escritas las palabras más hermosas que pude apreciar en mi vida. Porque ahora, eso en realidad tenía el significado más hermoso que había sentido jamás.

"Te amo"…..

Mi vista se volvió borrosa. Sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a correr sin parar de mis ojos hasta por mis mejillas. Emmett sonrió y se acerco a mi cauteloso. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y borro con besos mis lágrimas de felicidad y emoción.

-Te dije que sería especial, Rosalie- susurro entre besos.

-Emmett- apenas alcancé e decir. Lo mire a la cara. No tenía la más mínima duda, Emmett era el hombre y dueño de mi vida, de mi presente y también de mi futuro. Tome su rostro y lo bese desesperada, temiendo que fuera solo un sueño, una ilusión. Y que en cualquier momento despertara y no estuviera mas junto a mí. El me correspondió de igual forma, pero después se separo de mí despacio.

-Rose, segura que quieres hacer esto?, no hay prisa cielo, lo haremos cuando tu creas que estés lista-

-Estoy lista Emmett, estoy lista para ti. Para ser tuya, estoy lista para que me hagas el amor- estaba decidida. Emmett iba a besarme de nuevo pero lo obligue a sentarse en la cama y me separe unos pasos de él. Me miro consternado.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, cielo- dije desabrochando el nudo del albornoz.

Emmett sonrió. Me moría por saber que pensaba en estos momentos. El albornoz cayó al piso dejando al descubierto el conjunto de color negro. Emmett abrió los ojos como platos al igual que su boca. Jamás había visto a Emmett con esa expresión en la cara. Me sonroje un poco cuando no supe que más hacer. Así que improvise, cruce mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Lleve mis manos hasta mi cabello y muy lentamente di una vuelta entera para que Emmett apreciara completamente el conjunto sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando quede de frente de nuevo, Emmett ya estaba a solo centímetros de mí.

-Acaso quieres provocarme un infarto?- pregunto quitando mis manos de mi cabello. Sujetándome por las muñecas.

-Está funcionando?- pregunte mordiendo mi labio inferior liberándome de su agarre y pasando mis brazos por su cuello. El puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Más de lo que te imaginas!- contesto apretándome más a su cuerpo a propósito, Instantáneamente sentí la erección de Emmett y jadee sin poder controlarlo.

-Tienes que parar Rosalie. Porque te juro que terminare rompiéndolo todo..- pego su cara a mi cuello y depositaba besos levanto solo un poco su cabeza llegando a mi cabello. Y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Cada movimiento, por más pequeño o leve que fuese podía apreciarlo, y solo de sentirlo me estaba volviendo loca de frustración.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. Rómpelo Emmett. Es tuyo, Lo compre para ti- dije sin aire.

Emmett no contesto. Me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama. Me acomodo sobre el montón de pétalos y se coloco sobre mí.

-Tengo que preguntarte una vez más- dijo serio.

-Sí, sí quiero Emmett. Quiero y estoy segura- afirme antes de que me lo preguntara.

El sonrió y poco a poco unió sus labios a los míos. Hundiéndonos en un beso. Al principio fue un beso lento, para después convertirse en un beso urgente y desesperado. Lleno de furia y pasión.

Comenzó a tocarme delicadamente, marcando cada curva, cada centímetro, cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus tiernas caricias y labios.

Emmett llevo sus manos a mis pechos por encima del brazier, gemí cuando comenzó a acariciarlos con un movimiento delirante. Poco a poco fue bajando, delineando lentamente el camino que marcaba su mano por mi cuerpo, parecía como si la punta de sus dedos fuera quemándome pero de la manera más erótica y placentera que había vivido jamás. Sus dedos seguían bajando por mis costillas y abdomen, poco después a mi vientre.

-Emmett….-

Ignoro mi reacción y siguió bajando Poco a poco hasta mi entrepierna, metió la mano delicadamente bajo la tela de mis bragas y comenzó a frotar mi intimidad con sus dedos, primero acariciaba mis paredes, ganándose varios jadeos de mi parte. Cerré mis ojos cuando encontró mi clítoris, lo acaricio dibujando pequeños circulitos con su dedo una y otra vez. Comencé a jadear y gemir muy fuerte sin poder controlarlo. Emmett besaba mi cuello desesperado mientras yo intentaba quitar la enorme molestia en que se había convertido su camiseta. Gemí frustrada al ver lo difícil que era. Emmett sonrió en mi cuello y se inclino para quedar frente a mi rostro. Me sonrió dándome un corto beso en los labios, se levanto y se saco la camisa. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver el escultural cuerpo de Emmett, sus musculosos brazos, su perfecto abdomen bien marcado, su hinchado pecho. Lo necesitaba mucho.

Lleve una mano a mi seno derecho y la otra a mi centro ya humedecido, y comencé a masturbarme para él. Lo miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo mientras me acariciaba. Esto ya lo había hecho varias veces antes así que no era algo nuevo o difícil, pero le hecho de que Emmett me mirara en el acto hacia que deseara mostrarle aun mas. Gemí por necesidad.

Emmett detuvo mi mano y se inclino de nuevo hacia mí rozando nuestros labios.

-Detente, por favor. Quiero hacerlo yo- pidió.

Sonreí. Podía sentir su delicioso y delirante aliento adentrarse en mi boca. Apoye mis codos en la cama levantándome solo un poco para alcanzar a besarlo. Me contesto al instante. Emmett aprovecho que estaba despegada de la cama, lo suficiente para que pasara su mano por mi espalda, entre la cama y yo e intentara desabrochar mi brazier, estaba muy desesperado. Detuve sus manos, me senté completamente y yo misma me lo quite.

La mirada de Emmett me excitaba demasiado, miraba directamente mis pechos. Era como si en sus ojos viera el mismísimo fuego. Me moría por que Emmett los tomara en su boca. Y como si me hubiera escuchado bajo su cabeza, beso y acaricio mis pechos con una dulzura delirante, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje. Me deje caer en la cama. Arque mi espalda cuando su mano regreso a mi entrepierna acariciándome como antes. Sus caricias eran como tocar el mismísimo cielo. Sentí como seguía moviendo la yema de sus dedos por todo mi centro. Sentía que me volvía loca de tanto placer que emmett me estaba proporcionando. Siguió bajando por mi torso, a mi abdomen, besando siempre mi piel. Se detuvo en mi ombligo y metió su lengua húmeda. Gemí sonoramente ante su tacto.

Bajo aun más y beso el hueso de mi cadera, y continúo. Llevo sus manos a mis caderas y lenta y sensualmente bajo mis bragas dejándome a su merced. Dios Emmett si que sabía lo que estaba haciendo conmigo. Cuando sus labios tocaron por fin mi intimidad, abrí un poco más las piernas, de verdad lo necesitaba mucho. Emmett se acomodo entre ellas y me obligó a que las flexionara para darle más accesibilidad. Sentí su lengua adentrarse, lleve mis manos a su cabello jalándolo desesperada, pase mis uñas por sus hombros mientras gemía y gemía de placer. Su lengua vagaba por toda mi intimidad, iba y venía, recorría cada centímetro y cada milímetro con ella.

-Emm..- intente decir su nombre, pero era tan hábil con su lengua que no podía recordar ni mi propio nombre.

-Dios!…se siente…tan.. Bien!…- alcance a decir entre jadeos y gemidos frenéticos.

-Deliciosa!- jadeo mientras seguía torturándome de la manera más divina.

Emmett succionaba todos los fluidos que salían de mí, mientras pasaba una y otra vez su lengua por todos lados. Mi vista se nublo, era borrosa, no lo graba ver nada. Ya no soportaba mas, iba a explotar. Necesitaba sentir a Emmett dentro de mí, o iba a enloquecer.

-Emmett!- grite.

Levante mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y mis manos apretaron con fuerza la almohada sobre mi cabeza. Cerré mis piernas con fuerza. Y después una enorme explosión de placer inundo todo mi cuerpo. Una inmensa y deliciosa paz. Me quede ahí quieta sin poder decir nada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos. Emmett tenía su rostro frente al mío. Me beso intensamente aun con el sabor de mi intimidad en sus labios. Pase mis brazos por su cuello, basto que Emmett pusiera sus manos sobre mis pechos acariciándolos suavemente, para que me hiciera volver a excitarme y desearlo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Emmett estaba temblando. Me separe de él jadeando y lo mire.

-Cielo?…- pregunte.

-Sí, Rose… te necesito!. Ya no puedo esperar más!, necesito hacerte el amor ya!. O te juro que voy a explotar!- dijo aun temblando.

Lo bese con más urgencia que antes. Aunque yo no temblaba como él, también necesitaba sentirlo. Sin dejar de besarme Emmett se quito la única prenda que nos impedía continuar. Sus bóxers, fue la primera vez que vi un pene, me quede sin aire al ver lo duro que estaba Emmett, me mordí el labio inferior al ver el tamaño de su miembro, era enorme y eso me excitó aun mas.

Me recosté y Emmett se coloco encima de mí, puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Mientras me besaba movía sus caderas de arriba abajo y nuestras intimidades se acariciaban la una a la otra, aun sin entrar en mí. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Ya… basta!…- suplique.

-Hazlo, por favor!- lo detuve de las caderas.

Flexione mis piernas. Estaba muy húmeda. Emmett tomo su miembro con la mano y lo froto un par de veces sobre mi clítoris provocando que perdiera la poca cordura que quedaba en mí.

-Voy a entrar, detenme si te lastimo- dijo con un frenesí en sus ojos. Asentí y abrí un poco más mis piernas.

En cuanto sentí que entraba, abrí mi boca completamente, intente tomar aire y tranquilizarme. Pero en vez de eso salió un gran gemido de dolor. Emmett me miro serio. Mire que intentaba salirse, pero lo detuve.

-No!- pedí.

-No te detengas!, hazlo.. Solo un poco más despacio..- pedí. Emmett asintió e intento concentrarse.

Seguí sintiendo como Emmett de a poco entraba cada vez más en mí, y cuando quedaba menos de la mitad para que entrara completamente, Emmett no pudo controlar un temblor y entro de un tirón. Y sentí como algo se reventaba dentro de mí. Lance un grito ahogado de dolor y Emmett me miro dolido.

-Rosalie.. Amor.. Lo siento.. Cielo..Yo.. No pude..Lo sie…- no lo deje terminar.

Pase mis brazos por su espalda aferrándome y pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, gemí y sollozaba contra su cuello. Espere unos segundos a que el dolor pasara, cuando por fin paso recordé la reacción de Emmett. El se sentía mal al hacerme daño, no quería lastimarme y aunque no fue apropósito lo hizo. Deposite besos húmedos en el cuello de Emmett. El dolor pasó y yo necesitaba que Emmett se moviera.

-Sigue Emmett.. Por favor.., hazme el amor, cielo- pedí.

Se movió lento y otro gemido broto de mis labios, me estaba embistiendo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, así una y otra y otra vez despacio. Después dejo de molestarme y comencé a disfrutarlo, pase mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo jale más hacia mí, intentando que me penetrara aun más.

Podía sentir como el miembro de Emmett palpitaba dentro de mí. Las embestidas se hicieron un poco salvajes y violentas cuando le pedía más. Emmett no paraba de gemir al igual que yo.

-Emmett… ah!.. Por dios!..No pares…- gemí cada palabra.

Al parecer mis gemidos excitaban aun mas a Emmett, porque al escucharme, el aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones haciéndolo más placentero. Siguió embistiéndome con más fuerza y más rápido.

-Rose…estas tan… estrecha!- gemía mucho mi nombre.

-Aaahh!, Emmett!- sin dejar de penetrarme me beso.

Mientras me embestía frenéticamente sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y yo por mi parte tenía mis manos en su trasero apretándolo y siguiendo el ritmo, estaba al borde. Sentí que estaba a punto de explotar de nuevo.

-Emmett!, aah..estoy cerca!- le avise.

-Rosalie..Rosalie..ah!..Rosalie..!-

Después sentí otra explosión. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sentí la calidez de Emmett, pude sentir como se venía dentro de mí. Fue una sensación increíble y única. Emmett había llegado al mismo tiempo que yo.

Cayo sobre mi pecho agotado, ambos estábamos completamente sudados y jadeando sin aire. Cuando pasaron los espasmos. Pase mis brazos por su cabello. Mientras salía de mí con cuidado y se recostó a mi lado. Me gire también para mirarlo de frente.

-Rose.. Eso fue..!- no supo que decir.

Me puse rígida esperando que continuara, acaso no le había gustado?

Se rio y tomo mi rostro con su mano.

-No pongas esa cara, fue de lo mejor. Fue increíble, hermoso, único. Fue inolvidable!..- termino y yo me relaje entonces.

Sonreí. Analizando sus palabras. Pero entonces su expresión de felicidad cambio radicalmente.

-Lo siento- dijo de la nada.

-Porque lo sientes?- me confundió.

-Te hice daño Rosalie, era tu primera vez. Tenía que ser inolvidable. Jamás me lo voy a perdonar- Emmett estaba muy dolido por lo sucedido.

-No te disculpes!..- lo mire a la cara molesta.

-Quería que fuera especial, sin dolor, sin hacerte daño. Que solo hubiera amor!- contesto igual de triste.

-Hubo amor Emmett, mírame!- sujete su rostro. - No tuviste la culpa. Así que basta ya, deja de culparte, porque fue la noche más inolvidable de toda mi vida!- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-De verdad?- me cuestiono.

- Te lo aseguro- confesé.

-Te amo- me dijo. Y pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos.

Fruncí el seño, Según tenía entendido, Emmett jamás había dicho "Te amo", a nadie. Escuche bien? Me lo había dicho a mi?, Emmett me dijo que me amaba?

-Yo también te amo Emmett, más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi propia vida!- dije pegándome más a su cuerpo. Me beso tiernamente, fue un beso verdadero, un beso real, sin lujuria, pasión o deseo, fue un beso de amor.

Emmett levanto las sabanas de la cama y me envolvió en sus brazos, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho. Sonreí. Estaba muy feliz, me había entregado a Emmett, era suya. Completamente suya. Y él era mío, ahora nos pertenecíamos de todas las maneras. Yo sentía, sabia. Que entre nuestros hay un amor era único. Y el entregarme a él fue la experiencia más hermosa, increíble e inolvidable que había vivido y que viviría. Pase mi brazo por su cintura. Y después sentí como mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco. Después caí en un profundo y placentero sueño.

**Emmett POV**

Fue lo más maravilloso que había vivido. El sexo no se podía comparar con hacer el amor, definitivamente no!. Rosalie había logrado causar en mi lo que yo mismo desconocía que podía decir o sentir.

La amaba, se lo había dicho, ya estaba hecho. De verdad amaba a Rosalie, jamás había sentido con ninguna otra mujer ni la mitad de lo que sentí al hacer el amor con ella.

Fue increíble, Rosalie me había entregado lo más valioso que tiene una mujer. Su virtud, su amor, su esencia y su inocencia. Y yo por mi parte le di la certeza de nuestro "juntos para siempre", porque ahora estaba más consciente y seguro que Rosalie estaría conmigo pase lo que pase.

Sentí su respiración más pesada. Se había quedado dormida. La abrace y bese su cuello.

-Te amo, Rose!- susurre en su oído sin despertarla antes de quedarme dormido junto a ella.

El sol me pego en la cara y me moví para evadirlo. Al no sentir a Rosalie a mi lado, me sentí vacio. Desperté de golpe. Estaba inclinada a la altura de la cama con las manos deteniendo su rostro. Con el albornoz puesto.

-Hola- dije con voz ronca.

-Hola hermoso- contesto.

-Que haces ahí cielo?- pregunte intrigado.

-Nada, solo te veo dormir- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sonreí. –Y desde cuando me ves dormir?- la curiosidad me invadió.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que te amo mucho. Más de lo que pensaba!- fue su respuesta.

Fui hacia ella y la bese despacio. Me separe de ella y mire el reloj, eran las 10:00 de la mañana.

-Hay que alistarnos. Voy a darme un ducha rápida- dije levantándome.

-No necesitas ayuda?- pregunto. Me pare en seco y me gire para verla con una miraba demasiado sexy para controlarme.

-Definitivamente si- le cerré el ojo y entre al baño sin cerrar la puerta esperando que me siguiera. Estaba abriendo las llaves del agua cuando sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y por mi pecho, mientras que en la espalda sentía sus carnosos y deliciosos labios recorriendo cada centímetro disponible.

Me gire y aun tenía el albornoz puesto. Hice una mueca.

-Creo que algo sobra aquí- dije descubriendo su hombro y depositándole besos.

Entonces ella sonrió y lo dejo caer al suelo su única prenda puesta dejándola completamente desnuda ante mí. La tome de la mano y nos metimos a la ducha. El agua estaba deliciosa. Cuando ambos estuvimos completamente empapados. Rose se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, ella tomo mi mano y la llevo hacia su pecho. Lo tome firme acariciándolo suavemente. Rosalie comenzó a gemir. Sus gemidos eran increíbles, tan maravillosos, que era imposible no enloquecer de solo escucharlos. Pase mi otro brazo por su cintura y acaricie su otro pecho. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas apretándome contra ella, no era tonto. Me di cuenta que a ella le gustaba sentirme, lleve mi mano derecha hasta su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla de nuevo, estimulándola. Mientras que con mi mano izquierda seguía acariciando su pecho.

-Emmett!- llevo su mano hasta mi nuca jalando un poco mis cabellos y con la otra me indicaba como quería que la acariciara.

-Basta!, ya no soporto mas..- grito girándose, me beso en los labios salvajemente, mordió mi labio inferior mientras seguía jadeando.

Ella se pego a la pared y me llevo junto con ella. Se sujeto de uno de los barandales de la bañera. Estaba igual o más excitado que ella, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, otra vez!. Levante su pierna hasta mi cintura, y con mi otra mano acomode mi miembro frente a su entrada. Sin dejar de mirarla la penetre, esta vez no fue tan complicado porque ambos estábamos empapados por el agua. Rose soltó un grito, pero esta vez fue de placer, no vi en su cara incomodidad o dolor. Comencé con el vailben de caderas. Rosalie paso sus brazos por mi cuello colgándose por completo, sujete sus piernas y la embestí con más fuerza, el ruido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar era delirante, enloquecí cuando vi los firmes pechos de Rose brincar sobre mi y su cara contraída por el placer de verdad que no tenia precio. Estaba en el paraíso.

-Emmett…ah!.. Sigue.. mas fuerte!..- me pedía desesperada, entre gemidos y sin aliento.

Una vez más, hice lo que me pidió, la penetre más rápido y más fuerte, era una locura la velocidad con la que la embestía.

Estaba tan estrecha, cada embestida hacia que mi miembro se hinchara y palpitara más y más dentro de ella, mientras que la estreches de las paredes de Rosalie apretaba cada vez con más fuerza mi miembro. Ocasionando un placer inmenso.

El agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos, su cuerpo subiendo y bajando sobre el mío, sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda, sus besos incontrolables por el deseo, y su cara contraída por el placer me hicieron perderme por completo.

-Rosalie!..por dios, estoy cerca!- le avise.

-.. Emmett..no te salgas.. Por favor.. Quiero que termines dentro de mí..Necesito sentirte.. Otra vez…no te salgas!- grito.

No tuve tiempo de contestar ni reaccionar. No aguante mas y me libere al mismo tiempo que Rose lanzo un grito anunciando que ella también había llegado junto conmigo. La recargue en la pared y hundí mi cara en su cuello aun jadeando. Aun podía sentir los espasmos de nuestro increíble orgasmo. El agua aun caía sobre nuestros cuerpos. Rose aun colgada a mi me abrazo más fuerte.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Y yo a ti Rosalie, te amo muchísimo!- dije mirándola con adoración.

Después me gire y baje a Rose con cuidado, nos duchamos de verdad y al terminar la cubrí con una toalla mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Nos cambiamos y salimos de la habitación para disfrutar no solo de las vacaciones, ni de los paisajes, ni de los lujos, ni de los amigos, sino también de nosotros mismos, de nuestra relación y de nuestro futuro juntos.

* * *

**Bueno chicas les tengo 2 noticias una buena: D y una mala: (… cual quieren primero?:O**

**Bueno supongo qe la buena!: )**

**COMENZARON LOS LEMMOOOONS! **

**Sip aquí están por fin..valla que batalle mucho en escribir este eeh?, pero bueno se los debía y me esforcé mucho, y aunque no estoy muy convencida:/ de cómo me quedo, se los debía por ser tan fieles a la historia!: D prepárense pqe habran muchos mas^^.. **

**y ahora la mala noticia es..**

**que acabo de entrar a la universidad:O , si y por lo que he leído la uni te quita mucho tiempo!:/ espero sea similar a la prepa!: D además estare solita en un ciudad enorme lejos de mi familia y mi mejor medicina para la depresión serán sus lindos reviews. :) **

**asi que no se desesperen si tardo un poco mas en subir capitulo, al menos ya saben que no lo hare por joderlas! JajajaxD **

**Espero que sigan al pendiente.. : ***

**BESITOOS! Hasta pronto!**

**jesselove**


	12. Un poco de adrenalina

**Fieles lectoras, ya saben;) leer al final**

**Capitulo 12 – Un poco de adrenalina**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Llegamos al lobby del hotel y todos estaban sentados debatiendo que hacer en el día, bella quería ir a un museo donde según se revelaban algunos secretos de la civilización, Alice quería ir a un nuevo centro comercial, Edward quería ir a visitar todos los paisajes posibles del lugar y tomar fotografías.

Rosalie y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Lo pusimos a votación, después de que Alice hiciera su tan esperado "berrinche" decidimos tomar un autobús turístico ya que nadie conocía hacia donde estaban esos paisajes. Vimos todo tipo de paisajes, cada cierto tiempo el autobús se detenía para tomar fotos o comprar recuerdos en los puestos cercanos.

Nos tomamos todo tipo de fotos. Juntos, por parejas, abrazados, besándonos, solo las mujeres, solo los hombres, en fin. Rosalie estaba tomando fotografías hacia un paisaje hermoso; cuando la abrace por detrás.

-La estas pasando bien?- pregunte en su oído. Seguido de depositarle besos en su cuello.

Sonrió tomando mis manos y se giro para mirarme de frente.

-Como nunca- dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. Entonces me perdí en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Todo el paisaje y las personas dejaron de existir para mí. Ahora ella era mi centro, mi mundo, mi universo!

Tome su mano con la que me acariciaba la mejilla y la lleve a mis labios, deposite un beso y después la abrace.

-Chicos miren!- grito Jasper emocionado.

Todos giramos a la dirección que Jasper nos apuntaba. Entonces vimos a un chico tirándose de una tirolesa (cuerda o cable de tensión por la cual la gente se desliza a una altura respetable, por diversión).

-Estás loco?- le grito Rosalie a Jasper.

-Vamos Rose, no debe ser más complicado que una motocicleta, además; que tan alto puede estar?- insistió mi cuñado.

Pase mi brazo por la cintura de Rose pegándola más a mí. Se giro y me miro con un semblante grave.

-Vamos cielo, no pasara nada será divertido- le dije con una sonrisa enorme. Ella relajo un poco su expresión y asintió lentamente suspirando.

Pagamos los boletos y una plataforma nos subió a la cima de la montaña. Cuando llegamos las chicas se asustaron por la altura. Realmente estaba alto; demasiado, pero esto para mí era muy normal pues siempre lo extremo era definitivamente divertido para mí.

El primero fue Edward, la velocidad con la que llego al otro extremo de la montaña era increíble y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

-Siguiente!- grito el muchacho encargado de colocar el equipo necesario.

-Yo!- grito Alice dando pequeños saltitos tan característicos de ella. Todos la miraron extrañados menos yo, sí; no era el único en la familia que le gustaban los deportes extremos.

Le colocaron el quipo y como si nada salto y grito emocionada. Y en un segundo Edward y un muchacho la sujetaron con cuidado en el otro extremo.

-Quieres saltar tu primero?- le pregunte a Rose. Ella abrió más sus ojos y negó rápidamente.

-Tu primero, para que me sujetes llegando allá- dijo mirando la altura y con una mano en sus labios. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

-Segura?- pregunte buscando su mirada. Ella asintió y me beso en los labios.

-Pero promete que serás el único que me sujete llegando-

Asentí y bese su mejilla.

-Siguiente!- llamo el muchacho de nuevo.

-Hazlo tu primero Bella- la anime para que Jasper se quedara con Rose al final.

Ella solo abrió más sus ojos.

-Sssi.. cclaro.. yo.. sigoo..- tartamudeaba ella también estaba nerviosa.

Paso junto al muchacho y después de colocarle el quipo el muchacho la empujo delicadamente. Bella gritaba como una verdadera loca, comenzó a patalear y agitar sus brazos como un pájaro. Y de la nada comenzó a dar vueltas.

Rosalie, Jasper y yo no pudimos controlarnos y estallamos en carcajadas a tal punto que tuvimos que sentarnos y tomar un poco de aire. Bella llego al otro extremo y vi como Alice y Edward estaban igual de divertidos que nosotros.

-Si..si..siguiente!- llamo el muchacho aun riéndose de lo ocurrido con Bella.

Camine hasta el muchacho y deje que me colocara todo el equipo, mire a Rose y tenia ambas manos en sus labios. Le hice señas de que se acercara y en segundos sus brazos colgaban de mi cuello.

-Tranquila cielo, esto es muy seguro- dije besándole el cabello.

-Te esperare- le dije dando un beso rápido en los labios. Asintió y retrocedió unos pasos.

Me lance lo más fuerte que pude. Sentía como la adrenalina recorría por todo mi cuerpo y deseaba mas, unos segundos después me sujetaron entre 2 chicos.

Me coloque junto a Alice mientras que Edward consolaba a Bella que tenía su cabeza en medio de sus manos. Mire al otro extremo; le estaban colocando el equipo a Rosalie mientras Jasper la tranquilizaba.

Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta la orilla y después el muchacho la empujo delicadamente para poder deslizarse. Se veía extremadamente hermosa como siempre, su cabello estaba hacia todas direcciones por el viento. Sujeto el cable todo el tiempo y cerraba sus ojos siempre.

Cuando menos lo pensó había llegado al otro extremo, y como le prometí ningún otro muchacho la sujetaría, fui el único que la recibió. Cuando la tenía entre mis brazos rose aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Bese su mejilla y los abrió asustada.

Me sonrió y besos mis labios.

-Te prometí que nadie más te tocaría- dije contra sus labios. Le quitaron el equipo y me abrazo con fuerza.

Cuando Jasper se nos unió Alice corrió para abrazarlo de igual manera.

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía una plática pendiente con ese par. Pero sería después; hoy disfrutaría al máximo lo mejor de mi vida.

Rosalie.

Fuimos a un lugar muy exótico a comer. Todo el mundo nos recomendaba que como estábamos cerca del océano disfrutáramos al máximo los mariscos. Así que fuimos a un restaurant de esos. La pasamos muy bien juntos. Y aun mas recordando la escena de Bella en la tirolesa; prometimos no mas juegos extremos por ahora, por el bien de Bella y la tranquilidad de mi Rose.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos con el tour de paisajes; estábamos sentados por parejas:

Alice y Jasper al principio, seguidos por Bella y Edward. Y al final Rosalie y yo. Estaba captando unas imágenes de un Águila Real en la punta de la cima cuando sentí la mano de Rosalie subir por mi entrepierna.

Me quede pasmado sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Estábamos enfrente de todos y lo peor en un lugar público, intente pensar en otra cosa, pero solo me vino la imagen de Rose brincando desnuda sobre mí lo que no me ayudo mucho porque en segundo había un enorme bulto en mi entrepierna.

Sujete su mano cuando comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón.

**Rosalie POV**

Mi mano vagaba libremente sobre el bulto que a Emmett se le estaba formando. No supe exactamente que me paso o como fue, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las imágenes de la noche anterior y la mañana de este mismo día aparecían en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo, lo cual hizo que lo deseara en ese mismo momento; sin importarme que nos estuvieran viendo o incluso grabando, yo solo necesitaba sentirlo una vez más dentro de mí. Emmett Freno mi mano cuando comenzaba a bajar su cremallera.

-Rose… que haces?- pregunto atónito.

Me acerque a su oído, Emmett se inclino hacia mí para escuchar lo que quería decirle, pero en lugar de hablar sin poder evitarlo mordí su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, Emmett se estremeció.

-Te quiero a ti- dije muy segura y con una voz demasiado sexy para que Emmett pudiera resistirse.

El solo se puso rígido.

-Te quiero ahora- dije aun besando su cuello.

Continúe bajando su cremallera, me sorprendió la velocidad con la que el miembro de Emmett se puso completamente duro. Estaba a punto de sacar a la vista el enorme miembro de Emmett cuando detuvo mi mano y cerró su cremallera.

-Aquí no Rose.. Es muy arriesgado- dijo con dificultad.

Hice una mueca que seguramente me hizo ver completamente infantil, ya que Emmett me beso la nariz dulcemente.

-Espera a la siguiente parada- me susurro al oído, depositando besos de la misma manera en que yo se los había dado y dejando completamente todo a mi imaginación.

No pude objeción ya que las imágenes venia a mi cabeza una y otra vez, miraba el reloj con impaciencia, seguido del tríptico que nos dieron al inicio del tour mostrando las horas y lugares de las paradas.

Se me hizo eterno y ni si quiera disfrute en absoluto los paisajes o animales en el camino, lo único que quería era estar con él.

En cuanto el autobús se detuvo por completo Emmett me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hacia unas puertas desconocidas, en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de mi me abalancé sobre sus labios, parecía como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo de no sentirlo, a pesar de haberlo sentido esa misma mañana. Con dificultad desabroche los botones de su camisa con cuidado de no desesperarme y romperlos, cuando por fin lo logre lleve mis manos hacia la enorme y gigantesca erección de mi novio, lo acaricie con mis manos suavemente apretándolo con pequeños movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

Logre dejar al descubierto su miembro y en segundos su pantalón estaba en el piso. Sin importarme más lo tome con mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente, sin dejar de besarnos.

Emmett tenía sus manos recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo; por mis pechos, mis caderas, mi trasero y mis piernas. Dios. Emmett si que sabía como excitarme con solo tocarme. Sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciarlo más rápido y más fuerte provocándole demasiados gemidos, se separo de mi boca solo para gemir mi nombre con dificultad.

-R..rosaa..li..ee!- decía cerrando los ojos.

Volvió a besarme con más fuerza y gimiendo sobre mis labios. Mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior y sin evitarlo gemí fuertemente. Emmett se éxito más. Era como una reacción en cadena. Emmett gemía y me excitaba aun más y de lo excitada que me encontraba, lo acariciaba aun con más velocidad.

-Rose.. cielo..estoy.. cerca…- decía entre jadeos y gemidos.

Seguía masturbándolo de una manera delirante. Después Emmett recargo sus antebrazos en la puerta a cada lado de mi cabeza, dejo de besarme y levanto la cabeza lanzando un glorioso gemido. Después hundió su cabeza en mi cuello con sus ojos cerrados; mientras tanto, yo por mi parte sentía como se venía ante mis caricias.

Sonreí satisfecha, solté su miembro y pase mis brazos por su cintura, esperando que los espasmos de su orgasmo le pasaran y recuperara el aliento. Cuando por fin su respiración se normalizo Emmett me miro de frente, y sin decirme o avisarme nada tomo entre sus manos mis pechos acariciándolos suave y urgentemente al mismo tiempo.

Me sorprendí de su reacción pero me agrado demasiado, las manos de Emmett eran el mismísimo cielo para mí. Dejo de acariciarme los pechos para mirarme con sus ojos profundamente sedientos ante el deseo y la pasión.

Sonrió pícaramente.

-Aun estas vestida- fue lo que dijo.

Me quede muy seria al darme cuenta que era verdad, no me había quitado absolutamente ninguna prenda.

-Eso tiene solución, no crees?- pregunte desabotonado mi blusa. Emmett asintió y me ayudo con el short dejándome solamente en ropa interior.

Admiro un poco mi cuerpo para después tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te amo, te juro que te amo- dijo muy frenético.

Quise responderle pero no pude; la necesidad y urgencia que sentía en ese momento me impidió reaccionar. Dejo de besarme y examino un poco el lugar tratando de buscar la solución a nuestro problema.

Me tomo de la cintura y me alzo, mientras que yo enredaba mis piernas en sus caderas besándolo urgentemente.

Encontramos un cubículo donde seguramente la pasaríamos increíble. Me sentó sobre el escritorio. Con mis piernas lo atraje más a mí. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura hasta el broche del brazier. Prácticamente lo arranco; y en cuestión de segundos su legua recorría y probaba el sabor y textura de mis pechos.

Gemí sonoramente.

Mientras que con su boca tomaba uno de mis pechos y depositaba pequeños mordiscos; con su otra mano acariciaba mi pezón y masajeaba sin parar. Haciéndome gemir y jadear frenética.

Dejo por unos momentos mis pechos y se separo solo un poco de mi. Llevo sus manos a mis caderas, sus dedos jugaban con el borde de mis pequeñas bragas y sin más juegos las deslizo por mis muslos hasta mis tobillos, dejándome completamente desnuda al igual que el.

Estaba a punto de besar mi intimidad cuando lo detuve con las manos.

-No.. Queda mucho tiempo…- dije recordando que el camión saldría en poco tiempo.

El solo hizo un pequeño puchero, pero al ver su reloj no puso objeción.

Me beso intensamente mientras acariciaba de nuevo mis pechos, tomo mis caderas y me jalo hacia él para poder acceder a mi entrada.

Tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a mi entrada dando pequeños toques que hacían que mis cabales se perdieran por completo. Entro lentamente, frenándose y controlándose para no entrar de un tirón y lastimarme. Apreté un poco los ojos. Aunque no se comparaba con la primera vez. Un pequeño dolor en mi vientre bajo me hizo gemir.

-Te lastimo…?- pregunto serio.

-No.. Por favor…entra ya Emmett- pedí pasando mis brazos por debajo de sus brazos pegándolo más a mí.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mi comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente cuidando de no ser tan brusco y herirme, poco a poco las embestidas se hicieron salvajes y fuertes tal y como lo disfrutábamos mas. Me sujeto de la cintura; Mientras nuestras caderas al chocar hacían eco en la pequeña habitación junto con nuestros gemidos y jadeos. Después de un tiempo así; unidos, Emmett salió de mí dejándome completamente vacía.

Lo mire muy sorprendida, y sin decirme nada me paso su brazo por mi cintura parándome junto a él. Me giro dándole la espalda y empujo un poco mi hombro.

Entendí al instante lo que quería; así que me incline sobre la mesa de espaldas a Emmett y sentí como me penetraba de nuevo. Levante la cabeza soltando un delicioso gemido de placer. Esa posición hizo que sintiera más fricción sobre mi clítoris.

Mientras Emmett seguía embistiendo fuerte y rápido, mis pezones rozaban contra la mesa del cubículo, no pude soportarlo más y me incorpore, pase un brazo y puse mi mano sobre la nuca de Emmett jalando desesperada sus cabellos, Emmett tomo con fervor mis pechos y los acaricio delirantemente.

Sentía que estaba a punto de correrme, y para rematar. Emmett dirigió su mano hacia mi clítoris torturándome deliciosamente.

-Emmett.. ahh!.. no pares.. Por favor.. no te detengas..- lleve mi mano hacia mi centro sobre la mano de Emmett. Sus dedos acariciaban cada vez más rápido mi clítoris; mientras seguía embistiéndome frenético.

-Rosa..liee.. Ya no puedo.. Aguantarme más!- susurro jadeando en mi oído.

-Yo tampoco!- me las arregle para poder contestarle entre tanto placer.

Gire mi cabeza para poder mirarlo mientras llegábamos al clímax juntos, sentí el aliento dulce y fresco de Emmett sobre mis labios y por inercia me apodere de ellos besándolos con rudeza, mientas sentía como nos corríamos los dos al mismo tiempo de la manera más increíble que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Terminamos recargados en la mesilla del cubículo; yo boca abajo y Emmett sobre mi espalda.

Así estuvimos por unos minutos esperando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran. Emmett depositaba besos por toda mi espalda y cuello. Salió despacio de mi y solté un último gemido. Fue entonces que me incorpore me gire. Fui a él y lo bese dulcemente.

-Gracias- le dije en un susurro abrazándolo por el cuello. Emmett me separo de su cuerpo y me miro fijamente.

-Gracias?, Porque Rose?- pregunto confundido.

-Por cuidarme y limitarte al estar conmigo por temor a herirme- dije un poco apenada.

Emmett tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Rosalie, te amo. Eres mi mundo y mi universo; y te juro que jamás hare algo que te lastime o te hiera, antes prefiero mil azotes!- las palabras de Emmett me dejaron sin aire.

Sentí lágrimas de felicidad al estar con el hombre más maravilloso y único en el mundo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- dije besándolo por toda la cara.

Emmett solo sonreía y me regresaba de la misma manera los besos. Después no vestimos y regresamos justo cuando el autobús estaba a punto de partir.

**Emmett POV**

Subimos al autobús y pudimos sentir la mirada de todos, fue extraño; como recriminándonos por lo ocurrido, como si hubieran visto o algo así. No le di mucha importancia y me senté junto a Rose, note que estaba muy apenada ya que su rostro estaba completamente rojo. La abrace por la cintura y bese su cabello. Regresamos al hotel. Cenamos ahí mismo, Alice tubo la brillante idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de cenar todos juntos en una habitación. Ya que era la última noche aquí en este hermoso lugar. Además en realidad no tenia problema, siempre y cuando hubiera venido soltero; pero ciertamente ahora que tenia a Rose, todo lo demás me sobraba, yo solo quería disfrutar cada momento con ella y tenerla entre mis brazos todo el tiempo.

Definitivamente Rosalie era esa persona que necesitaba en mi vida; y estaba seguro de que no la dejaría ir por nada.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Lose, lose chicas tardee muchisimooo, pero créanme la universidad SI ES DIFICIL, y eso que apenas tengo 2 semanas de entrar.**

**Además mi carrera no es nada sencilla, pero definitivamente es lo que quiero y me esforzare por ello.**

**Ok aquí tienen otro lemmon! Como lo ven? Los gusto? Lo odiaron? Estuvo equis? Porfis comenten mucho sobre; si les gusto o no, o algo. lo que sea,(:**

**Bueno ahora si las dejo porque la tarea me llama; )**

**Chao Saluditos **

**jesselove**


	13. Ultima noche

**Hola niñas ;* les pido una mega hiper DISCULPAAA! **

**Pero ya saben, lo de siempre, leean al final y entenderan!**

**Capitulo 13 – ultima noche**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

Creí que terminando la "cena familiar" tendría un momento a solas con Rose antes de volver a casa; pero los chicos propusieron ir un rato a la piscina del hotel y nadar un rato.

Rose se puso un bikini negro con blanco de rayas horizontales y los tirantes eran color dorado al igual que los costados de la parte de abajo. Su cabello caía sobre sus pechos, costados y espalda. Se veía realmente sexy y deseable en el.

Yo por mi parte me puse un short un poco más abajo de las rodillas, me saque la camiseta se resaque y dejando mi torso desnudo. Alice también se puso un bikini pero de un tono azul celeste; mientras que Bella llevaba un bikini completo de color café.

Edward y Jasper llevaban lo mismo que yo.

Llegamos a la piscina; estaba completamente vacía, lo que me pareció muy normal ya que eran cerca de las 12:00 am, estaba solo para nosotros; pedimos unos martini's, mientras que las chicas pedían piñas coladas sin alcohol. Disfrutamos mucho el nadar bajo la luna, ciertamente se me hizo demasiado romántico y egoísta al mismo tiempo, ya que quería estar pegado a Rose todo el tiempo y no la dejaba disfrutar con Bella y Alice, cada vez que ella se separaba de mi y se ponía a charlar con ellas a los pocos minutos llegaba, la cargaba y la alejaba para estar solos.

Rosalie no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto ya que me besaba de la misma manera y no ponía objeción ante la situación.

Ni Alice ni Bella se quejaban, pues Jasper y Edward las mantenían demasiado ocupadas, ambas estaban colgadas de ellos besándolos con locura al igual que Rose me besaba.

-Vamos a ver porque tardan tanto las bebidas- dijo Bella jalando desesperada del brazo a Edward.

Todos reímos por lo bajo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Solo Quedamos 4 en la piscina.

Reímos aun más cuando a los pocos minutos de haberse ido Bella y Edward llegó el bartender con nuestras bebidas. Rose tomo la suya y la mía; las tomamos disfrutándolas juntos.

Cuando me la termine rápidamente Comencé a besar en cuello de Rosalie lentamente y lo más sensual posible que mis hormonas me lo permitían, después con mi lengua recorrí un camino sobre todo su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja terminando con un beso húmedo, escuche como Rosalie jadeo en mi oído

-Emmett!- gimió fuerte.

Después vi como se retorcía de placer al sentir sus uñas encajadas en mi espalda. Inmediatamente sentí como mi miembro se ponía cada vez más duro.

Levante la mirada percatándome de que Alice y Jasper nos estuvieran viendo; me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que estábamos completamente solos en la piscina.

Deje de besar a Rosalie e intente buscarlos con la mirada, pero ella me sujeto el rostro obligándome a besar su cuello de nuevo.

-Les pedí que se fueran, necesitaba un momento contigo- dijo pegando pequeños mordiscos en mi mandíbula.

-En qué momento les dijiste eso?- pregunte confundido.

-Muchas veces una mirada dice mucho más de lo que crees amor Alice entendió a la perfección lo que necesitaba- seguía besándome por todos lados.

Rosalie subió sus piernas hasta la altura de mi cintura y la rodeo de un solo movimiento, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus piernas, sus glúteos y su cintura pegándola más a mí.

Poco a poco desabroche el nudo de su traje de baño y sin más se lo saque por la cabeza, no nos preocupamos de la gente en el hotel, ya eras casi las 2 de la mañana y estaba completamente desierto el lugar.

Lleve mis manos a sus pechos y los acaricie suavemente, cuidando de no usar mucha fuerza en mis manos, ella solo gemía y se mordía el labio inferior. Mi miembro estaba cada vez más y más duro. Cuando menos lo esperaba Rosalie metió una de sus manos bajo el agua y saco mi miembro justo debajo de ella.

Lo acaricio con un movimiento delirante y placentero, no soporte más y la detuve.

-Aquí?- pregunte jadeando.

-Aquí- afirmo muy segura mordiéndose el labio y guiando mi mano a uno de sus pechos.

Y sin esperar más camine hacia los primeros escalones de la piscina sin dejar de probar el increíble y dulce sabor sus firmes pechos.

Llegamos a los escalones y senté a Rosalie en el tercer escalón, el agua le llegaba a la cintura. Su sonrisa era traviesa y llena de deseo y lujuria; así disfrutábamos más nuestra intimidad, salvajes pero a la vez tiernos, nos encantaba demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos sin restricciones.

Abrí ligeramente sus piernas y llegue justo a donde anhelaba estar desde la mañana, Rosalie solo dio un enorme suspiro y fue entonces cuando me acerque a su rostro quedando a solo centímetro de su boca.

-Déjame terminar por favor, déjame saborearte y disfrutarte- le pedí en un susurro contra sus labios.

Ella solo mordió su labio inferior y me miro con una sonrisa aprobatoria. Descendí por su cuello besándolo con toda la calma posible, seguí mi camino por el camino entre sus pechos, me detuve un momento ahí; saboreando y tomándolos entre mis manos sacándole increíbles gemidos que hacían que me pusiera cada vez más duro, si es que eso era posible.

Baje aun mas siguiendo el camino sobre su vientre, llegue a su ombligo y metí ligeramente la punta de mi lengua, Rosalie solo arqueo su espalda soltando un gemido ahogado. Seguí descendiendo sobre sus caderas, pero el agua no me lo permitió.

Levante solo un poco sus caderas para poder sacar la parte de debajo de su bikini, después simplemente me hundí en el agua y lentamente probé su dulce centro, me sujete de sus muslos; después introduje mi lengua y succionaba solo un poco, cada vez que me faltaba el aire salía solo para tomar el necesario y seguir con mi trabajo.

Rosalie gemía descontrolada, y cada gemido me impacientaba mas, necesitaba sentirme dentro de ella, por lo que decidí hacerla llegar primero; me enfoque en su clítoris; lamí y acariciaba cada vez más rápido, entonces lleve mi mano a su centro e introduje mi dedo, el gemido que soltó Rosalie no tenia precio, estaba temblando y sin esperar más la hice llegar.

Escuche claramente incluso aun bajo en agua su increíble orgasmo y de inmediato todo su cuerpo se tenso, apretó sus piernas y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, todo su cuerpo estaba débil, parecía gelatina, la tome entre mis brazos pasando uno por su cintura y el otro por debajo de sus piernas (estilo nupcial) en lo que ella se recuperaba, entonces pego su cabeza a mi pecho aun agitada; después ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello.

Cuando sus espasmos pasaron levanto su cabeza mirándome, sus ojos le brillaban como nunca antes, llenos de adoración y claro está, de amor.

La bese sin pensarlo; después de un tiempo me separe de ella.

-Gracias, por dejarme terminar- le dije.

Ella solo me miro extrañada y cambio de posición enrollando sus piernas a mi cintura colgándose de mí.

-Pero, esto no ha terminado cielo- dijo haciendo que mi miembro volviera a ponerse duro y firme.

Sonreí mirándola a los ojos y fue entonces cuando ella me arrastró de nuevo a los escalones de la parte menos profunda de la alberca.

-Es mi turno de devolverte el favor Emmett- dijo muy seria.

No entendí muy bien su comentario, hasta que Rose metió sus manos bajo el agua jugando ligeramente con el borde de mi traje de baño.

Fue entonces que mi mente entendió claramente sus palabras y sus intenciones, después; no pude evitar abrir más mis ojos.

-Rose, no tienes que hacerlo si tú no quieres, no es necesario- dije creyendo que de alguna manera se sentía obligada a hacerlo.

-No- fue lo único que dijo.

-Quiero hacerlo Emmett, quiero oírte gemir y quiero hacerte sentir todo. Como tú lo haces conmigo- dijo apretando el bulto en mi entrepierna.

Entonces Rose se metió bajo en agua bajando por completo mi short.

Rosalie tomo entre sus manos todo mi miembro, se acerco lentamente, comenzó besando la punta; para después meterlo de a poco en su boca, dios se sentía increíble; el hecho de verla bajo el agua probando cada parte y centímetro de mi miembro.

Sin poder contenerlo más jadee y gemí desesperado, levante mi cabeza mientras seguía sintiendo las suaves caricias de mi novia.

Rosalie recorrió todo con su lengua, la manera en que lo hacía era increíble, no resistí y puse un mano sobre su cabeza, pero sin forzarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera; solo me deje llevar por sus movimientos, al igual que yo, Rosalie cada tanto salía a tomar aire, para después hundirse bajo el agua de nuevo.

-Rosalieee!- gemí descontrolado.

Rosalie también succionaba saboreándose; y sin poder evitarlo baje la cabeza de nuevo. Lo que fue mala idea ya que al ver bajo el agua Rosalie estaba aun probando mi miembro pero podía ver como tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, viendo cada reacción. Eso indudablemente me excito aun mas, su mirada, sus movimientos, sus caricias; todo!. Estaba a borde.

No quería venirme en su boca, así que la separe de mí y ataque con mis labios su boca aun con el sabor de mi miembro el ellos, ella entendió y mientras la besaba seguía acariciando rápidamente mi miembro haciéndome terminar.

Y sin más; me libere.

-Rosaliee!- suspire débilmente hundiéndome en su cuello.

Cuando mis espasmos también pasaron decidimos salir de la alberca antes de que los chicos llegaran y nos vieran desnudos en la piscina.

La enrolle con una toalla, después hice lo mismo enrollándome una toalla en la cintura, levante nuestras ropas y tome a Rose entre mis brazos llevándola a la habitación.

Llegamos a la habitación y la recosté sobre la cama, le quite la toalla y admire todo su espectacular cuerpo. Después de varios minutos de caricias y besos ambos estábamos de nuevo excitados y jadeando.

-Ya, por favor!- pidió con un suspiro.

La mire con una sonrisa, después me posicione justo entre sus piernas; iba a colocar mi miembro en su entrada pero sin más Rosalie me detuvo.

La mire extrañado. Después, se giro sobre mi cuerpo quedando ella sobre mí, sonrió pícaramente y entendí lo que quería.

Levanto un poco sus caderas y poco a poco fue bajando hundiéndose en mi miembro hasta rozar nuestras caderas, Rosalie levanto su cabeza tomando aire, pero en su lugar solo jadeo y gimió fuerte, junto conmigo.

Me incline para besar su cuello seguido de sus perfectos pechos, cuando ya no pude resistirme más tome su diminuta cintura y la levante solo un poco para después bajarla de nuevo.

De eso solo obtuve mas gemidos por parte de Rose, seguí moviéndome frenético al compas de sus movimientos, la manera en que nos sincronizábamos era delirante e increíble, seguí penetrándola con más fuerza mientras ella brincaba sobre mi cuerpo cada vez más rápido haciendo que nuestras caderas hicieran eco al unirse bruscamente.

Pase con la yema de mis dedos cada centímetro y cada curva de su escultural cuerpo, aun no podía creerme que ella estuviera conmigo, no sentía que me mereciera tanta belleza y tanta felicidad junto a ella.

-Rosaliee!- gemí su nombre cuando sentía que estaba a borde.

-Emmett- gimió de la misma manera, ella también estaba por venirse.

Cada vez que nos veníamos juntos era como si experimentara una doble explosión, como si yo sintiera su propio orgasmo.

-Emmett- volvió a gemir mientras bajaba y subía frenética.

Paso una de sus manos por mi nuca jalando mis cabellos, mientras que se acercaba a mi cuello, sentí como Rosalie jadeaba, besaba e incluso depositaba pequeños mordiscos a medida que llegaba.

Y sin poder evitarlo ambos explotamos de placer.

Una cálida sensación nos invadió; nos dejamos caer en la cama con Rose sobre mí, jadeábamos descontrolados y sudábamos de la misma manera. Aun podía sentir los espasmos de nuestro increíble orgasmo.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron decidimos tomar una ducha, la cual no fue prácticamente una ducha, lo hicimos una vez más ahí.

Salimos de la ducha y terminamos completamente agotados que incluso al tocar la cama caímos desnudos en ella, solo alcancé a arroparla con las sabanas y pase mi brazo por su cintura como ya era costumbre; después un ambos caímos en un placentero sueño del que me hubiera gustado nunca más despertar.

**Rosalie POV**

A la mañana siguiente junto con Emmett nos levantamos tempranísimo para agarrar el vuelo de regreso a parís.

Nos reunimos y desayunamos tranquilamente ya que íbamos con buen tiempo, llegamos y fuimos a la casa de Emmett, juntos aun los 6. Era increíble la manera en la que Bella y Edward se acoplaron a la perfección, parecían 2 enamorados desde hace años.

Eso me recodaba que tenía que charlar con las chicas acerca de todo lo que no habíamos podido contarnos.

Nos sentamos en el piso de la sala de Emmett mientras ellos jugaban a nuestras espaldas billar.

-¿Y?- comenzaron las preguntas incomodas.

Rodé los ojos y me pase una mano por mis cabellos suspirando.

-No les voy a dar detalles, porque es algo intimo, de Emmett y mío- dije muy firme.

Ambas asintieron y se acercaban más a mí para escuchar con claridad.

-Fue increíble, inolvidable, fue hermoso, lo más maravilloso que viví nunca- dije soltando un enorme suspiro al recordarlo.

-Emmett fue tan atento conmigo, siempre se preocupo por que yo disfrutara al máximo- continúe.

-¿No te dolió?- pregunto Alice reventando mi hermosa burbuja.

Lo pensé al contestar, pero eran mis amigas y confiaba en ellas.

-Si.. Un poco.. Bueno mucho,, pero solo al principio- confesé.

Ambas rieron, ganándose un manotazo de mi parte.

-Lo siento Rose, pero definitivamente algo le hiciste a mi hermano, Emmett nunca se había preocupado por la satisfacción de la chica con la que esta, siempre él buscaba placer para sí mismo, ¿estás segura que hablamos del mismo Emmett?- me miro incrédula.

La mire extrañada. Me gire para observar a Emmett, estaba muy entretenido haciendo chistes y jugando con Edward y Jasper. Suspire al sentirlo mío. Y al sentirme suya.

Asentí segura.

-Que bien porque ya era hora que sentara cabeza- dijo Alice.

-Bueno ya, basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué tal van tu y Edward, Bella?- dije tratando de sacar otro tema, mi relación con Emmett era nuestra y así la mantendría.

-Bueno… ya lo hicimos- dijo dejándonos perplejas. –Varias veces- concluyo apenada.

Alice y yo no podíamos reaccionar, era increíble.

-Siento que va demasiado serio- continuaba Bella.

-Me alegro muchísimo amiga, verán que todo saldrá bien- dije siendo secundada por Alice.

-Hablando de cosas que van bien, Emmett hablo conmigo- Alice me sorprendió. La mire atónita y ella solo asintió.

-De hecho hablo con ambos, conmigo y con Jasper-

-¿Qué?- casi grite. –Sssshhhh!- Rose, baja la voz.

-Lo siento Alice, continua, que les dijo?- miles de preguntas se me atravesaron por la cabeza pero decidí ir una por una.

-Bueno, no nos regaño, Emmett es muy respetuoso, y supongo que quiere lo mejor para mi- dudo.

-Así es Alice- confirme.

-Nos llamo la atención por haberlo hecho aquella vez en la playa, con tanta gente mirándonos- se sonrojo un poco.

Y sin quererlo mí mente vagó a las ocasiones en las que Emmett y yo habíamos estado juntos en lugares públicos, la diferencia era que Emmett procuraba que nadie más estuviera merodeado por ahí, en cambio Alice y Jasper lo hicieron sin pudor alguno.

-Emmett, es mi hermano y todo lo que me dice lo tomo muy en cuenta, Jasper se disculpo con él, y como siempre Emmett dijo que no tenia de que disculparse, solo que no se vuelva a repetir- termino con un suspiro.

Después de segundos en silencio las tres estallamos en carcajadas, para después llegar los chicos uniéndose, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas por supuesto, Emmett me abrazo por detrás y así continuamos toda la noche charlando, jugando póker o cualquier otro juego de barajas, comiendo y bebiendo, pero juntos.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana todos quedamos dormidos en la sala, por supuesto con Emmett a mi lado.

Un escandaloso ruido me hizo despertar de golpe, era la puerta, mire el reloj de la sala, eran las 7:15 am; me levante y vi como todos estaban completamente dormidos, le libere del agarre de Emmett y corrí hacia la puerta para ver a quien se le ocurría llamar tan temprano.

Un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Rosalie- su sonrisa fue la más descabellada que había visto jamás, causándome una ligera punzada en el vientre bajo.

-Hh..oo..l..aa …..- tartamudeé.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sisisisi lo seee perdonenmeeee tarde años en actualizar, pero esque de verdad la esucela me tiene loca, tantos trabajos en equipo y maquetas me tienen loca y eso que voy empezando. Además ya comencé los exámenes y estoy mas tensa que Edward al percibir el olor de bella. O.O**

**estoy en plena clase y se que no deberia de andar aqui, pero se las debia y por eso aqui estoy;)**

**Bueno les deje este capi que les juro exprimi mi cerebro al maximo pqe de plano se ponía sus moños y nomas no quería coperar¬¬**

**Como ven? Qien seraaa? Déjenme varios review's y díganme lo qe piensan o crean o qieran que pase! ajajajajxD!**

**Espero dejen muchos review's pqe si no, prometo que me tardare mucho mas que esta ves en actualizar y peor; SIN LEMMONS¬¬' es un trato okeey?;);***

**Bueno chau nos estamos viendo, **

**LAAAS QIEROOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Saluditooos**

**jesselove**


	14. Este es nuestro adios?

**NOTA: Es importante, leean al final=D**

**Capitulo 14**** – Este fue nuestro adiós?**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

La escuche gritar y poner objeción, entonces desperté de golpe y corrí a donde se encontraba.

-Vendrás con nosotros- gritaba una voz grave.

Cuando llegue aprecie toda la escena.

Un hombre pasado de la mediana edad sujetaba de las muñecas a Rosalie, mientras de sus mejillas corrían lágrimas sin control. Detrás del hombre estaba una mujer más o menos de su misma edad. Era muy hermosa, tanto como Rosalie; pero al verme cambio por completo su expresión, lo cual su aspecto para mi cambio de igual manera.

-Emmett-dijo Rosalie en un sollozo tratando le liberarse de su agarre.

No supe que hacer ni como reaccionar, no tenia ni idea de que pasaba o quienes eran esas personas, pero nadie le haría daño a Rose, y menos delante de mi.

-Suéltala!- grite furioso. Sentía como la sangre hervía por mi venas.

El hombre que la tenia sujetada no se sobresalto, al contrario me miro con furia, pero sin soltar ni un poco el agarre de sus manos.

-¿Quien te crees que eres tu para darme ordenes?, imbecil- hablaba con tanta furia que podía ver que ni siquiera separaba sus dientes.

-Dije que la sueltes- dije con más furia que antes. Camine unos pasos hacia Rose, pero el hombre la jalo hacia el evitando nuestro acercamiento.

-No se quien eres, ni que pretendes; pero si no la sueltas ahora mismo, las cosas se pondrán feas- fruncí el ceño.

-Tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quiera, idiota; y si tu sabes lo que en verdad es bueno para ti, lárgate de su vida!- escupió.

Este tipo en verdad era frustrante y me estaba colmando la paciencia. Y supe que no tardaría mucho en darle un buen golpe si no la soltaba. Camine unos pasos hacia el para obligarlo a soltar a mi Rose.

-Papa, suéltame. Me lastimas- grito Rosalie aun llorando.

-¿Papa?- es que acaso estas personas eran los padres de Rosalie?, pero por que la trataban así?, ella no había hecho nada para neceser ese trato. No supe porque mi rabia aumento aun mas al enterarme de aquello.

-Papa, suéltala ahora mismo- grito Jasper detrás de mí.

-Pero mira nada mas!, aquí estas tu también?- preguntaron asombrados.

Jasper guardo silencio.

-No me interesa lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida, pero Rosalie viene con nosotros en este mismo momento- volvió a jalar a Rose. La cara de Jasper es como si le hubieran dado una gran bofetada

Escuche una infragante y molesta risa, que no supe de donde provenía.

-Rosalie ya es mayor de edad; y ella no puede ir con ustedes si ella no lo desea- ahora Jasper estaba igual de furioso que yo.

-No en el contrato de khlos, ahí dice claramente que yo aun estoy a cargo de ella hasta el final de contrato y eso no pasara hasta que rose cumpla los 20. Así que ni si quiera pierdan el tiempo porque el contrato es irrompible- ahora fue su madre la que hablo.

No me di cuenta en que momento todos estábamos reunidos en la sala discutiendo.

Yo simplemente me perdí en su mirada, era una mirada que jamás me había mostrado antes, una de nostalgia y decepción. No podía ser que ella fuera a rendirse, no podía ser que ella no quisiera luchar por estar juntos, en su mirada volví a vivir cada segundo con ella; el día que nos conocimos, el tiempo que pase con ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, nuestro primer beso, la primer caricia, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, todo paso en un segundo frente a mis ojos.

Aparto su mirada y se giro para encarar a su padre.

-Por favor- suplico. -déjame despedirme-

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, ¿ella de verdad se había rendido?, ¿me dejaría sin antes haber intentado luchar?, no. Rose no podía estar hablando enserio.

Corrió hacia mi y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, empapando con sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento… sollozaba, te amo mi amor; te amo tanto, lo siento mucho- dijo con dificultad.

-Rose- la llame sujetándole el rostro para que me mirara.

-No vas a rendirte a si de fácil cierto?, por favor mi amor, dime que lucharemos contra esto, podem…- no pude terminar un sollozo inundo mi garganta y lagrimas también corrían por mi rostro.

-Emmett, basta ya! Basta por favor!... Todo termino, fue hermoso y único….. Pero ya término…- dijo dejándome completamente helado.

Mi corazón dejo de latir. No reaccionaba, y no entendía absolutamente nada.

Regreso con sus padres y sin mirar atrás se fue. Se fue dejándome ahí, sin entender y sin explicarme nada.

Volví a escuchar esa maldita risa que me volvía loco y reaccione solo para buscarla con la mirada, y en la esquina, casi en la oscuridad. Ahí estaba; con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su maldita sonrisa de satisfacción, ese maldito bastardo, el les hacia comunicado lo nuestro a sus padres.

Y sin resistirme mas, me abalancé sobre el golpeándolo en la cara una y otra vez, sentí los brazos de Edward y Jasper separándome de el.

-Te enviare al infierno por esto- grite completamente desquiciado.

El solo se levanto lentamente y se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con la sonrisa aun tatuada en su rostro.

-Será mejor que te vallas Giovanni, no eres bienvenido aquí- dijo Jasper.

Cuando desapareció me solté del agarre de Edward.

-Suéltame!- grite subiendo las escaleras furioso a mi habitación, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, pensar mucho y con la cabeza fría.

Me di una larga ducha, la más larga de toda mi vida, escuche como se despedían todos desde la puerta diciendo que necesitaría un momento solo. En el fondo les agradecí.

Me deje caer en la cama aun con la misma expresión en mi cara. Cerré los ojos dejando que mi mente vagara sobre lo ocurrido.

Cuando los abrí. Todo me recordaba a ella. Cada parte de el cuarto y cada esquina de la casa, tenía su presencia, su perfume, su recuerdo.

Es que acaso solo fui un juego para ella?, una diversión?, pero…. porque? Yo le había dado todo, todo lo que no le había dado a nadie en mi vida, le di mi amor, mi vida, mi cuerpo, le había dado todo, compartí con ella mis sueños, nuestras alegrías, nuestras risas, absolutamente todo. Esa definitivamente no era la Rosalie de la que me había enamorado.

**Rosalie POV**

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo, Emmett era la única razón que yo tenia para seguir, y ahora que el no estaba nada tenia sentido.

Entonces las palabras de mi padre vinieron a mi mente.

_**FLASHBACK (E****s el primero así que sean buenas y comprensivas si?)**_

-Se que estas con el, así que ya no lo niegues, no tiene caso- exigió mi padre.

-Como es… que… tu?...- tartamudee.

-Eso no importa, escúchame Rosalie; no pienso llevarte a la fuerza. Aquí solo tienes 2 opciones- me obligó a mirarlo.

-Primera; te quedas con el, pero… además de ordenar que varios de mis hombres le den una buena golpiza. Hare que su carrera como motociclista termine de la noche a la mañana…, y sabes que puedo hacerlo- concluyo.

-Segunda opción- dijo mostrándome dos dedos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Vienes con nosotros por las buenas, así nos evitamos mandarlo al hospital y además, puedo hacer que su futuro sea seguro, así que tú decides-

Sabía que Emmett era fuerte, pero también sabia como era mi padre y si lo mandaba golpear seria un enfrentamiento de 8 contra 1, y sin duda Emmett saldría mal herido.

Sollocé al sentirme atrapada y sin salida. Pero al final me sacrifique por mi único amor, seria capaz de hacer eso y mas por su felicidad y bienestar, aunque eso implique sacrificar la mía.

-Esta bien, acepto- dije resignada.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sabia que había elegido bien, jamás arriesgaría su carrera y menos su vida, lo amaba demasiado para ponerlo en ese dilema. Solo por eso había aceptado.

-Fue la ultima vez que se miran, me escuchaste?- grito mi madre empujándome hacia la cama de la suite que había rentado en lo que me encontraban un departamento, según tenia entendido.

-Por que lo hacen, mama?- exigí una respuesta.

-Tu futuro no es seguro con el- escupió fríamente haciéndome enfurecer aun mas. Sabia perfectamente que jamás en mi vida encontraría a alguien que me amase como Emmett me amaba.

-¿Mi futuro? , ¿o el de ustedes?- casi grite en sus caras.

Mis padres se quedaron quietos y me miraron sin cordura, entonces fue mi padre el que se acerco hasta mí, solo para darme una bofetada que me hizo terminar en el suelo.

Me quede ahí sujetando mi mejilla y llorando descontrolada.

-Eres una maldita desagradecida, escúchame bien. Será la ultima vez que lo veas, si no créeme Rosalie que la próxima vez que lo veras, será 2 metros bajo tierra- dijo antes de salir estrellando la puerta.

Llore con ganas entonces, sintiéndome atrapada y la mujer mas infeliz del mundo.

Tome rápidamente mi celular y marque el número de Emmett, tras 3 tonos contesto, lo que se me hizo completamente extraño ya que Emmett contestaba mis llamadas al instante.

-Emmett?- espere escuchar su dulce y tranquila voz, pero en lugar de eso.

-¿Que quieres?- contesto fríamente.

-Emmett, cielo yo..- me interrumpió.

-¿Que Rosalie?, ¿que quieres decirme?, ¿que solo fui una diversión para ti?,¿ que nunca me amaste?, pero… ¿por que? Rose, ¿porque? mi amor yo te amo, y tú me amas lose. No pudo ser solo un juego. Te sentía tan real, tan honesta. ¿Por que Rosalie?, porque?- grito llorando.

Ahogue un sollozo en mi garganta, el pensaba que solo había jugado con el, que solo fue una aventura y un juego.

Quizás fuese mejor así, que se alejara de mí un tiempo, que pensara eso. Por ahora, y cuando pudiese liberarme de esta prisión a la que me habían orillado mis propios padres. Lo buscaría y le explicaría todo, le diría la verdad, que lo amo, y le contaría cada detalle. Estaríamos juntos de nuevo y felices.

-Solo quería darte las gracias, por todo. Por tu amor, tus palabras, tus cuidados, tus caricias, tus besos, tus…-

-Basta Rosalie!- grito.

-¿Mi amor, No te das cuenta que me estas matando?- sollozo.

-Es lo mejor mi amor. Te juro que es lo mejor. TE AMO!- dije antes de colgar.

Las lagrimas corrían y corrían por mi rostro me acosté en la cama hecha un ovillo recordando todas las veces que estuve con Emmett, con el había vivido. Me había hecho mujer, su mujer y así lo seria siempre, así como el collar que me había regalado, me jure a mi misma.

-Siempre juntos, mi amor- solloce antes de sentir como mis ojos se cerraban por si solos.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Como estan?:) yo super feliz pqe TERMINEE LOS EXAMENES! Y me fue super bieeeen(:**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto les pido DISCULPAAAS! Y tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Bueno, como todas las historias, no todo es completamente de color rosa, y MI UNICA ESPERANZA, no es la excepción. U.U**

**Bueno confesare: Me siento demasiado perdida con la historia. tengo muchisimas ideas, pero no se como emplearlas. por eso pedire lo siguiente: ****NECESITO UN BETA!**** Alguien que me ayude a aclarar mis ideas y verificar mis capitulos para no hacer un desastre, ¿saben de alguien?, o alguien con experiencia se ofrece? Por favor si qieres serlo o saben de alguien dejen un MP! Se los agradeceria mucho;***

**Espero dejen muchos review's que eso me motiva a continuar y escribir mas seguido.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!;***

**Saluditos**

**Jesselove**


	15. Aliados!

**POV de malvados! Muajajaja! xD **

**Es importante qe lean la nota de autor! :***

**Capitulo15 – Aliados?**

**

* * *

**

**Giovanni POV**

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como yo lo estaba planeando, habían pasado semanas desde que los padres de Rosalie se la habían llevado a vivir a un departamento demasiado alejado al del imbécil de Emmett. La tenían vigilada todo el tiempo por si ella quería regresar con él.

Cosa que no le encontré sentido ya que Rosalie no había hecho nada para reunirse con Emmett, es verdad su mirada ya no era la misma. Había perdido ese brillo que siempre tenían cuando sonreía.

En fin, eso ya tendría solución.

El sonido del elevador me saco de mis pensamientos. Había llegado al piso 12. Cuando las puertas se abrieron seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba.

Toque dos veces y una dulce voz contesto.

-Un momento por favor-

Después de unos cuantos minutos salió la persona que buscaba para llevar la 2 fase de mi plan en marcha.

-Giovanni?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí, hola Heidi- respondí el saludo.

-Hola, que te trae por aquí? Quieres pasar?- pregunto seria.

-Claro, me encantaría- espete.

Entre a su departamento, era genial. Demasiado femenino para mi gusto; pero definitivamente era genial, de cinco estrellas. Tenía una sala de piel color negra, a la derecha una licorería, y el al fondo una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad.

-Gustas algo de beber?- pregunto

-Un whisky estaría bien gracias- respondí mientras seguía examinando su departamento.

-Bien- camino hacia la licorería. – toma asiento en seguida voy- grito desde el fondo.

Hice lo que me indico, me senté en el fino sofá y espere mi trago. Llego con dos tragos y me ofreció el mío. Se sentó en otro sofá frente a mí. Heidi era muy atractiva, demasiado diría yo. Lo suficiente para volver loco a cualquier hombre, menos a mí. Yo ya estaba loco por alguien más y esa era Rosalie Hale.

Lo que me recordó a lo que venía.

-Vengo a hacer negocios contigo Heidi- dije tomando un sorbo de mi whisky.

Ella me miro confundida e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí al verla tratando de interpretar mi mirada.

-Te explico- dije al fin.

-Sabes de sobra que me interesa Rosalie… y mucho, necesito que me ayudes a que este conmigo- termine.

Puso cara de pocos amigos cuando nombre a Rosalie, sabia de sobra que ella la odiaba por haberle quitado el lugar en la compañía.

-Y como es que yo salgo beneficiada en todo esto?- dijo cruzando sus piernas y tomando un trago de su bebida.

-Claro, sabía que dirías eso- sonreí.

-Si tú me ayudas a que Rosalie este conmigo, puedo hacer que ella deje su carrera como modelo, así tu volverás a tener tu pedestal y prestigio-

-Ajamm- puso una mano en su barbilla examinando mi mirada. -Se claro y explícame con detalles lo que pretendes- me gustaba su actitud, sin rodeos y directa. Sonreí.

-La cosa es así mi querida Heidi, como sabrás Rosalie tuvo una relación con un motociclista-

-Emmett McCarthy- me interrumpió para relamerse los labios y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ella sí que tiene suerte- continuo.

-Sí, ese mismo- dije con recelo. –Afortunadamente pude separarlos, pero presiento que solo será por unos momentos- la mire.

-Ahí es donde tú y yo entramos, necesito que seduzcas a Emmett en lo que yo enamoro a Rosalie, que hagamos que se vean apropósito. Provocarles celos, tu sabes. Para herirse mutuamente. Así ellos ya no quieran estar juntos nunca más.- sonreí satisfecho ante mi plan.

Heidi tenia la mirada perdida como considerando la idea. Ella no podía negarse, no tenía nada que perder y tendría mucho que ganar.

-Lo cierto es, mi querido Giovanni, que odio a Rosalie Hale como jamás he odiado a nadie, y si llegara a hacer esto, no sería ni por Emmett, ni por mi carrera. Seria por la sola idea de lastimarla emocionalmente. Y solo por eso, acepto tu propuesta.- dijo parándose y estirando su mano para tomar la mía.

La sujete fuertemente y sonreí como desquiciado. Haría lo que fuera para tener a Rosalie conmigo. Lo que fuera.

Le di mi número a Heidi y le dije que estuviera lista. Que en cuanto antes lleváramos el plan en marcha. Mejor.

Llegue a mi departamento. Al darme cuenta de la porquería que era comparado con el de Heidi recordé las palabras de los padres de Rosalie.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Las cosas no han cambiado muchacho, esto no significa que puedas acercarte a nuestra hija, sigues siendo un simple managger, y si no aceptamos a un motociclista bien pagado, menos nos conformaremos con tu simple sueldo- dijo su padre._

_La furia corría por cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero me contuve no sería bueno enfrentarlos. _

_-Búscate algo más REAL para ti- fueron sus palabras exactas._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

La ira volvía a mí al recordar sus palabras.

-Algo más REAL- Rosalie era justo lo que yo necesitaba y lo que yo quería.

Tome mi celular y contacte el teléfono de un millonario empresario, amigo del padre de Rose, gracias a Lauren lo conseguí, era su secretaria. Basto que la llevara unas noches a un hotel barato y acostarme con ella para que me proporcionara ese teléfono.

Marque y al 3 tono contestaron.

-Buenas noches, señor Royce King.- salude.

Me tomo bastante tiempo decirle quien era y lo que buscaba, le dije que tenía capacidades de empresario, ya que había estudiado hace tiempo comercio internacional, batalle mucho para que el aceptara hacerme una entrevista de empleo, además escuchaba ruidos extraños de los cuales sería mejor no averiguar. Pero al final, lo conseguí. Tras darme el día y la hora de nuestro encuentro agradecí y colgué satisfecho.

Últimamente todo salía justo como yo lo deseaba, esta vida comenzaba a gustarme y demasiado.

**Heidi POV**

Al irse Giovanni me dejo demasiado confundida y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie Hale nunca fue de mi agrado, y menos cuando ocupo mi lugar en la casa de modas, fue entonces que se creo un tipo de rivalidad y competencia. Siempre queriendo opacarnos la una a la otra, pero siempre ella salia reluciendo. Fue despues que mi coraje aumento mas cuando me entere gracias a mi fiel amigo Aro Volturi que Rosalie salia con el motociclista famoso, Emmett McCarthy; pero era un amor en secreto y me conto con la condicion de mantener el secreto ya que por ahora no le convenia a la casa de modas ese tipo de escandalos y obiamente eso tampoco me convenia a mi, otra portada mas donde aparecia la estupida cara de Rosalie Hale. Una ira descontrolada se apodero de mi. como es que ella conseguia siempre lo mejor de lo mejor y lo peor de todo, que siempre lo conseguia sin buscarlo o porponerselo.

Regrese a realidad. Despues de todo me agrado demasido la idea de Giovanni, independientemente de la sola idea de herir a Rosalie. Emmett McCarthy era demasiado atractivo, lo había visto en unas cuantas carreras de motocicletas haciendome fantasear, pero solo eso.

Y ahora que Giovanni había infundado esa idea en mi, se estaba volviendo ya una obsesión de estar con él. Lo imaginaba dentro de mí, tan fuerte y grande que en solo segundos estaba completamente excitada y empapada.

Necesitaba estar con alguien con urgencia para saciar las ganas que me provoco el solo hecho de imaginarlo dentro de mí.

Salí de mi departamento y subí a mi coche, maneje lo más rápido que mis ganas me lo permitieron, y cuando por fin llegue lo llame.

-Necesito estar contigo- dije esperando al otro lado de la línea.

Después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Pasa- fue todo lo que dijo.

Y al llegar a la puerta de su mansión sus mayordomos me dirigieron hasta el despacho que era donde se encontraba. Ellos me abrieron las puertas y tras entrar las cerraron de igual manera.

Estaba volteado en su silla como siempre, con su teléfono en la mano.

"genial", pensé por mis adentros, odiaba tener sexo mientras atendía el teléfono, tenía que limitarme mucho. Y más aun cuando se trataba de su esposa.

Me hizo señas con su mano para que me acercara.

Cuando por fin llegue me indico que me hincara frente a él. Entendí al instante y sin más lo hice, de un tirón baje su ciper y con mi mano saque su miembro ya duro.

Lo acaricie varias veces hasta que acerque mis labios y comencé a besarlo por la punta. Lentamente. Y sin decirme nada, me obligo a meter todo su miembro en mi boca. El controlaba los movimientos y empujaba cada vez más hondo haciendo que me ahogara.

Lo mire y este seguía hablando por teléfono pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Siguió obligándome a comerme todo su miembro, entonces se levantó un poco de la silla y penetraba con más fuerza mi boca.

-Si muchacho, el viernes a las 9 am, te espero…... Aaah si, si claro Giovanni- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, Giovanni? Que asuntos tenía Giovanni aquí.

Después me sujeto de la cabeza con las dos manos aumentando la presión. Y sin avisarme se libero en mi boca. Odiaba ese sabor, y él lo sabía.

-Royce!- me queje después de tragar con dificultad.

-Odio que hagas eso!- dije tosiendo ante su sabor, era horrible.

-A eso venias cariño, así que no me vengas con eso- dijo tajante.

Se paro y me sujeto de la cara. – Y esto aun no ha terminado querida- dijo seguido de sujetarme por el cabello obligándome a girarme y quedar inclinada dándole la espalda y quedar atrapada entre él y el escritorio.

Gemí ante su brusquedad. Gire mi rostro para mirarlo.

Tenía la mirada perdida, y la pupila dilatada después comenzó a rascarse la nariz.

Se había drogado de nuevo, siempre era agresivo conmigo al tener sexo. Pero cuando estaba drogado no le importaba más que su propio placer.

Y sin más de un solo tirón me quito la ropa dejándome desnuda ante él.

Intente poner objeción pero me sujeto de las manos colocándolas en mi espalda. Como si fuera a arrestarme. Entonces entro en mi sin avisar.

Gemí del dolor que estaba provocándome, pero después de unas embestidas el dolor desapareció y comencé a disfrutarlo, estaba tan drogado que me embestía con más fuerza de lo normal.

Después de un rato así, me separo bruscamente del escritorio y con su brazo hizo a un lado todo lo que estaba encima, me alzo y me sentó en el.

Me penetro de nuevo con la misma fuerza. Me recosté en el escritorio mientras el tomaba en sus manos mis pechos para después llevarlos a su boca y morderlos fuertemente. Sin dejar de embestirme rápido.

Entonces mi vista se nublo y gemí hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Varias embestidas mas y después llego él.

Sin esperar a que nuestras respiraciones cesaran salió de mí y me tendió mi ropa.

-Es tarde, vete- dijo a un agitado.

Lo mire satisfecha, no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo que me corriera después de tener sexo en su despacho, ya que yo también solo lo buscaba para lo mismo.

Sabía de sobra la clase de hombre que era Royce, si es que se le puede llamar hombre.

Tenía relaciones sexuales todo el día, hasta las 12 am que su esposa llegaba a casa, entonces se volvía un esposo ejemplar.

Tome mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente.

-Nos vemos luego- le dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí, sí, si Heidi, luego te llamo linda, ahora vete, no tarda en llegar mi esposa- dijo sacándome de su despacho.

Salí de su mansión y subí a mi auto complacida. Llegue a mi departamento. Tome una ducha y me metí a la cama, ideando algún plan para conocer "de causalidad" a Emmett McCarthy.

Pero entonces la llamada de Royce vino a mi mente de nuevo, ¿Qué asuntos tendrá Giovanni con Royce?, ¿acaso también estaba Royce en el plan de separar a Rosalie de Emmett?, pero ¿por qué?, Royce tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que unirse al plan de un imbécil enamorado de la mujer que no le corresponde y probablemente nunca le correspondería.

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza. Y todas sin respuestas. Aun así decidí dejar el asunto de Royce por la paz y concentrarme en mi futuro con Emmett McCarthy.

* * *

**Que tal estos villanos eeeh? Les gustan?, lo odian?, qe opinan? Dejen sus lindos comentarios.**

**Asi actualizo pronto. Estoy viendo que solo dejan como 4 review's y eso no me esta gustando de nuevo!.. asi que tienen que mejorar chicaaas PORFIIIIS! **

**Lou Malfoy**** eres un amor^.^ muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ser mi beta, pero la ortografía si es importante. Entonces no se si funcione. U.U' igual me gustaria charlar contigo alomejor y si puedes ayudarme(:**

**Como les digo aun estoy a la espera de una beta, si no! La historia tendrá qe qedarse en mantenimiento en lo que consigo una, si esqe la consigo. Además de casi no tener tiempo con la uni.. asi qe aver qe pasa U.U espero no tener qe dejar el fic.**

**En fin espero lleguen betas. Y dejen review's**

**LAS AMOOO!**

**Saluditoos**

**Jesselove**


	16. Desconocida

**Holaa niñaas sorry por tardarme demasiadoo:S **

**Como siempre lean la nota de autor(:**

**Capitulo 16 - Desconocida**

* * *

**Royce POV**

Heidi era una de las pocas mujeres con las que en verdad disfrutaba en cama. La ultima vez que estuve con ella había estado muy molesto casi pierdo unas acciones de la empresa y todo por culpa de los malditos celos de Jane, estaba obsesionada con estar siempre conmigo. A tal punto que me había amenazado con contarle nuestros encuentros a mi esposa.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaría con ella de esa manera, quiso vender esas acciones a precios inaceptables que harían caer por completo a la empresa, aun así, le pague a un socio para que el se ofreciera a comprarle esas acciones, así que ahora esas acciones están en mi poder. Y Jane 2 metros bajo tierra.

Fue mejor así, tener sexo con ella ya era demasiado aburrido y hasta molesto, no me convenía que siguiera con vida, por bien de la empresa y de mi propio matrimonio.

Lo mande hacer como un accidente automovilístico, y así fue; días después nos encontrábamos en su funeral, fingiendo un dolor que en realidad no sentía.

-Una verdadera perdida- comente con los demás socios mientras bebía un trago y fingía pesar.

-Si que lo es- varios imbéciles contestaban al unísono.

Comenzaba a ponerse fastidioso, ver a toda esta gente llorar y sufrir por algo que ya no tenia sentido y que en realidad no valía la pena, nunca lo valió.

Salí de la casa, necesitaba dejar de fingir, fui al patio donde solo habían pocas personas.

-Señor Royce- a fingir de nuevo, pensé; me gire fingiendo estar devastado.

-Lamento la perdida señor- era solo un muchacho, no pasaba los 24.

-Si, fue devastador- agregué.

-Se que no es momento, pero me gustaría hablar con usted señor, si no le molesta- en el fondo me alegre. Por fin hablaría de otra cosa que no fuera de Jane y sus bondadosas actividades cuando estaba con vida.

-Claro- acepte casi al instante.

Le hice señas con la mano de que me siguiera a un lugar mas apartado.

-Bueno, te escucho- espere su respuesta.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Giovanni, ya habíamos charlado anteriormente por teléfono- y entonces mi mente vago a aquel momento que tenia a mis pies a Heidi. Sonreí por inercia al recordarlo.

-Aah! Si lo recuerdo-, dije sin dejar de sonreír. – que hay con eso?- empezaba a aburrirme.

-Ooh! Si bueno me gustaría que de verdad me diera la oportunidad de trabajar para usted, ha sido un verdadero modelo a seguir para mí, y seria todo un honor formar parte de su comité en su empresa- término.

Lo pensé mucho, normalmente no aceptaba a gente así como así; era muy difícil llegar a formar parte de mi comité ya que solo seleccionaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero había algo en este chico que definitivamente me impacto, en sus ojos se veían sus ansias de poder y dinero. Y eso definitivamente era una virtud para mí.

-Bien muchacho, estarás a prueba- dije dándome la vuelta regresando a la casa, si mi esposa nota que desaparecí tanto tiempo haría una escena que en verdad esto terminaría mal.

-Te veo el lunes a las 8 de la mañana, se puntual y formal. No acepto gente inepta conmigo- di por terminada la conversación y volví con mi "amada esposa".

**Emmett POV**

Ya habían pasado meses desde que Rosalie se fue, se fue para nunca mas volver, estaba en un punto donde la agonía era poco comparado.

Había llamado a Rosalie una infinidad de veces pero sin resultado alguno, desde aquella llamada no había vuelto a tener comunicación con ella, solo la veía aun en la televisión modelando como siempre hermosa y sonriendo, eso fue lo que me termino por destruir, como era posible que ella estuviera así de radiante después de todo lo que nos paso.

Había recibido varias llamadas de Edward invitándome a cócteles y fiestas de gala a las cuales no quería ir pero por insistencia de Edward accedí desganado.

-Te veo a las ocho en punto en el Ibiris, Club. Mas te vale no faltar porque sabes que iré por ti-dijo antes de colgarme.

Me arregle desganado, estuve a punto de inventar alguna excusa absurda, un dolor de estomago, una jaqueca terrible, cualquier cosa con tal de no asistir, pero pensé que esto seria bueno, si Rosalie había podido seguir su vida plena y feliz sin mi. Yo haría exactamente lo mismo.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta el local, no creí muy conveniente llegar en motocicleta. Llegue a la entrada del lugar y le di las llaves al chico para que se ocupara del auto.

El lugar era realmente agradable había luces de todos colores por todos lados y la música era bastante buena, lo suficiente para animar a cualquiera.

-Te animaste eeh?, creí que tendría que ir por ti- una palmada en mi hombro me hizo girar.

-Edward y dejarte plantado, jamás. Que tal amigo?- le sonreí.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo apuntando a Bella que se encontraba con sus amigas, pero al instante Edward se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Sabía que la sola presencia de bella me recordaba a Rosalie, ya que gracias a ella Edward la conoció, y sabia que por dentro estaba mas que agradecido con ella por presentarlos.

-Lo siento, amigo.. no quise…-trago saliva nervioso.

-Descuida Edward, esta bien, me alegra que por lo menos tu seas feliz- dije girándome a la barra de tragos.

-Vamos Emmett, no es noche de deprimirse, anda te invito un trago- trato de animarme.

-Esta bien pero tendrán que ser varios tragos amigo- dije sonriendo.

Edward se carcajeo.

-Como digas amigo-

Fui directo a la masa donde estaban Bella y sus amigas, al verme; su sonrisa desapareció; Bella era muy amiga de Rose y por su expresión tampoco tenia noticias de ella.

-Que hay Bella!- decidí cortar lo tenso del ambiente.

-Oh!, hola Emmett, que bueno que te animaste a venir, te hará bien- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Si, bueno; era eso o que tu novio fuera por mi hasta el otro lado de la cuidad- dije sentándome frente a ella.

Bella y Edward se carcajearon

-Mira Emmett, te presento a Zafrina, Irina y Carmen; amigas de Bella- dijo Edward apuntando a cada una de las chicas.

-Mucho gusto- dije sin importarme en verdad.

-Acaso… no..no puede ser…!- Decía una y otra vez la chica pelirroja, creo que su nombre era victoria.

-Si, es el. Emmett McCarty; el motociclista- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-Oh! Por dios!- decían alternadamente las 3 chicas.

Después de ese pequeño incidente. Pasamos unas dos horas charlando conociéndolas por encima; las chicas no dejaban de preguntarme cosas demasiado extrañas. Nada que la verdad llamara mi atención, como siempre estaba pensando en Rose, recordarla me lastimaba y mucho, así que tenia que olvidarla; por lo menos por una noche.

-Enseguida vuelvo- me disculpe y llegue a la barra de tragos. Ese fue la solución a mi problema. El alcohol.

Perdí la cuenta de los tragos y las horas que estuve pegado a la barra. Definitivamente superaba los 30 tragos, Edward intentaba en vano alejarme de la barra. Hasta que se rindió y fue en busca de la ayuda de Bella.

-Otro por favor- Pedí al bartender. Este sin objeción coloco un vaso de shot frente a mí y lo lleno de tequila.

-Hasta el fondo- levante el shot viendo al banterder. -Por que tu vida sea menos complicada que la mí- le dije antes de empinármelo todo de un solo tiron.

-Veo que estas muy solo, te molesta si te hago compañía?- una voz femenina me hizo girarme.

Era alta y de tez blanca tenia el cabello a la altura de sus hombros y de un color oscuro como la misma noche, tenía un cuerpo perfecto lleno de curvas sensuales que volvían loco a cualquiera que las mirase.

-Como gustes- le dije en respuesta.

-2, por favor- pidió la mujer a mi lado.

Sin hacerse esperar el bartender sirvió 2 shots de tequila y los puso frente a la mujer, camino sensualmente hasta mi y me tendió un shot.

-Brindemos- dijo.

Tome sin saber por que el shot y la mire confundido.

-Y porque deberíamos de brindar tu y yo?- pregunte mirándola.

-Por habernos conocido, no crees?- dijo alzando su ceja seductoramente.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Y con quien tengo el gusto?- pregunte cansado de su juego.

La mujer sonrío y duro varios minutos en silencio, después choco nuestros tragos e hizo que lo bebiera entero al mismo tiempo que ella, tomo un limón de la barra y lo exprimió en su boca haciendo que cayeran gotas apropósito de sus labios, y bruscamente jalo de mis cabellos pegando mis labios a los suyos, pude sentir lo agrio del limón y lo dulce de sus labios al mismo tiempo, una mezcla increíble, pero nada especial. Termine el beso cuando se hizo aburrido y el sabor intenso del limón desapareció.

Me miro juguetonamente para después hablar.

-Heidi- dijo estirando su mano.

-Heidi Sparks-…..

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**De verdad lo sientoo niñaaas eee tenido completamente olvidado el fic, pero no se preocupen que no lo dejare y aunque no consegui beta, U.U intentare seguir adelantee con el fic;)**

**Pero tardaree mas en subir capitulos, aunque les tengo una noticiaa: ESTOY DE VACACIONEEES! Asi que subire tan seguido como antes!:)**

**Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Amoo a estos villanos!(: dejen review's no sean malitas denme una linda bienvenida despues de tanta ausencia(:**

**LAS QUIERO CHICAAAAS!**

**Saluditos**

**Jesselove**


	17. Juegos sucios?, malos tratos!

**Helloooooo! ****Girls;)**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO A TODOOOS!****!.**

**Leer la nota de autor sip? **

**Saluditos a mis**** fieleees lectoras;***

**Y gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar a que actualize! ly girls(:**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17 – Juegos sucios?, malos tratos!**

**

* * *

**

**Heidi POV**

La idea de Giovanni era descabellada, pero me agradaba el solo hecho de ver completamente y destruida a Rosalie Hale, ya era ganancia para mí, primero terminaría por destruir su relación sentimental con Emmett McCarty. Ya después yo me encargaría de arruinar su carrera como modelo aun a costa de Giovanni.

Emmett era; literalmente el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en mi vida, había llegado al antro mucho antes que el, en Ningún momento lo perdí de vista, estaba como distraído, como si en realidad el no estuviera aquí.

Me acerqué solo cuando lo vi completamente solo, así tendría la oportunidad de conversar sin miradas extrañas o sin que sus amigos lo alejaran de mí.

El me recibió tan déspota e indiferente. Como si en realidad no le importara quien le hacia compañía, estaba realmente ebrio y sacaría provecho de eso.

Empezó a hacerme preguntas y tonterías.

Así que decidí empezar con mi plan, hice que tomara junto conmigo, después tome un limón y descaradamente deje caer gotas sobre mis labios y sin razón aparente lo bese, Emmett siguió el beso pero solo unos momentos, dios! este hombre si que sabia besar!

-Heidi…-

-Heidi Sparks…- le dije evadiendo el efecto que su beso causo en mi.

-Emmett McCarty- dios! Como si no supiera quien era el. Aun así no me convenía que se enterara que yo sabia de el. La mayoría de los artistas buscaban mujeres que los apreciaban por quienes eran en realidad y no por lo que ganaban o se dedicaban.

Por dios! Es lo mas absurdo que jamás había escuchado, pero en fin por primera vez; eso me ayudaría.

-Como?,podrías repetirlo?, es algo complicado tu apellido..- dije sonriendo.

El solo me miro extrañado.

-Sucede algo?- pregunte de la manera mas inocente que pude.

-No.. es solo que.. no quiero sonar engreído pero.. acaso no has escuchado de mi?- se giro para por fin mirarme de frente.

Pero por supuesto que si!, grite en mi mente.

-Hmm.. no, debería?...- mi cara en estos momentos no tenia precio, definitivamente la actuación era otra de mis cualidades.

-Bueno.. no.. en realidad no..- sonrío.

Genial, esto iba mejorando.

-Por que dices eso?...- continúe con la mejor actuación de mi vida.

-Acaso no sabes quien es el?.. en realidad no lo sabes?..- llego el entrometetido del bartender a interrumpir lo que ya había logrado.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, en realidad no lo se, pero por que no me lo cuentas, EMMETT!- hice énfasis a su nombre para que el bartender no interrumpiera de nuevo.

Al parecer entendió, porque en segundos desapareció para atender a los clientes.

-Bueno.. no soy nada presumido y tampoco me considero una celebridad, pero me es extraño ya que últimamente mi rostro aparece en todos lados, soy motociclista profesional…- termino sonriendo un poco.

-Pues tienes todo para parecer un verdadero motociclista, pero desafortunadamente no te he visto nunca en la TV- nunca deje de sonreír.

-Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí y vamos a un lugar donde haga menos ruido- pregunte esperando su reacción.

Para mi sorpresa Emmett acepto.

Charlamos la mayor parte del tiempo, no creí conveniente tener relaciones después de todo era la primera vez que nos veíamos me convenía demasiado quedar como una mujer inocente y angelical.

Debo admitir que la pase muy bien con el, y aunque en su mirada no había nada, es decir estaba como vacío. Era muy cómico y divertido. La pase muy bien sin necesidad de llevarlo a la cama.

Pasaron los días y seguí viendo a Emmett, me sorprendió que aceptara salir mas de una vez conmigo, pero esta era casi nuestra 6 cita y aun nada de sexo, me controlaba bastante bien debo decir.

Nos besamos en la 5 cita, aun lo sentía muy distante, pero eso era lo de menos, tenia que enamorarlo y alejarlo de la entupida de Rosalie.

Habían pasado meses desde que salíamos, Estábamos en mi departamento cuando de sorpresa Emmett me pregunto si quería estar con el, seguía con esa mirada de desilusión.

Aun así eso no me importo y acepte gustosa, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

-ooh! Cielo, claro que quiero ser tu novia Emmett- dije abrazándolo.

A decir verdad no era en absoluto ningún tipo de sacrificio estar con el, al contrario me daba mucha paz y tranquilidad, incluso podía decir que Emmett estaba cambiándome demasiado.

Pero no dejaría que eso se interponiera en mi planes.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba hecho se lo había pedido, tenia que olvidar de alguna manera a Rosalie, no podía vivir torturándome al preguntarme por que me había dejado, por que había actuado así, como si lo nuestro no fuera importante.

Sabia de sobra que jamás la olvidaría, pero con Heidi me sentía vivo de nuevo, no se comparaba con estar con Rosalie pero era una mujer muy linda.

Solo fueron cuestión de dos semanas para que los fotógrafos y noticieros de espectáculos lo dieran a conocer públicamente.

Aun así Heidi y yo quedamos en que no lo negaríamos pero tampoco lo aceptaríamos, simplemente intentaríamos vivir.

Invite a cenar a Heidi, la pasábamos bien juntos.

-Porque no quieren dar a conocer su romance, o es que acaso nunca existió tal?- pregunto una reportera.

-Es solo otra aventura de modelos, McCarty?-

Sabía de sobra que esa pregunta tenia doble sentido, ya que Rosalie también es una modelo y nuestro noviazgo fue de meses.

Ignore las preguntas. Tome a Heidi del brazo delicadamente y la conduje hacia la puerta del copiloto. Afortunadamente antes de salir del restaurante había pedido el auto. Y ahora solo nos esperaba afuera del restaurante.

Salimos de ahí no sin antes ser agobiados por miles de falsazos.

-Odio cuando se ponen así de necios- se quejo Heidi una vez que salimos de todo ese drama.

-Si, lo siento- dije sin saber por que.

-Por que te disculpas cielo?- dijo mirándome.

-Bueno, por haberte involucrado-

-No cielo, yo ya estaba en esto, soy modelo Emmett; a mi también me siguen a todos lados- renegó de nuevo.

-Cierto- decidí terminar este asunto.

El resto del camino hacia su departamento se fue en silencio.

Apenas llegamos Heidi literalmente se me arrojo encima, hacia ya mucho tiempo que Heidi y yo teníamos intimidad, pero jamás se había puesto tan salvaje.

Terminamos semidesnudos en la encimera de la cocina, y como siempre cometí el mismo error.

-Rosalie!- gemí por ultima vez antes de terminar dentro de Heidi.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba con Heidi terminaba cambiándole el nombre, se que hacia mal, debía de darle su lugar como mujer a Heidi, pero era algo inevitable el solo hecho de imaginar que a quien besaba era a ella, a quien tenia entre mis brazos era a ella, a quien acariciaba era a ella, a quien le hacia el amor era a ella, a mi Rosalie.

Era algo masoquista.

Sin embargo Heidi lo sabia; se lo había dejado muy claro desde que estábamos juntos, le dije que en estos momentos tenia aun en la cabeza y en el corazón a Rosalie y que no esperara mucho de mi.

Aun así ella acepto; es por eso que cada vez que decía el nombre de Rosalie en su lugar, no había ni reclamos ni planteos, solo hacia como que no escuchaba o solo en casos graves, me arañaba con mas fuerza la espalda; como resentida.

Cuando todo término nos fuimos a su cuarto a solo pasar el tiempo, ver la TV y simplemente charlar.

Heidi tenía el control del televisor.

-Regrésate! Al numero 135!- literalmente grite.

Ella me hizo caso y lo regreso al número que le indique.

Era ella, tan hermosa como siempre, solo que sus hermosos ojos azules no brillaban como antes. Estaba saliendo de una pasarela, lo supuse pues vi a mas modelos a su alrededor.

-Como afrontaras la situación Rosalie?- le preguntaban los paparazzi,

-No hay tal situación!, dejen de preguntarme por eso!- exigía Rose sin dejar de caminar.

-Estas diciendo que realmente no te importa que Emmett McCarty y Heidi Sparks estén juntos?- al escuchar eso Rosalie paro en seco.

-Por mi que hagan lo que quieran, son sus vidas y no me importa en lo absoluto!- sus palabras salieron son un rencor verdadero.

-Espere señorita Hale; usted quien cree que sea la próxima modelo en la lista del famoso motociclista?- pude jurar ver el rostro de Rosalie contraído de dolor, y hasta un pequeña lagrima caía por su bello rostro, tenia unas gafas oscuras, pero de seguro fue mi imaginación.

Ella ahora estaba feliz modelando.

Después arreglaría cuentas con ese idiota periodista por hacerla ponerse así.

-Ya les dije que lo que haga o deje de hacer McCarty me tiene sin cuidado!- grito subiendo las ventanas de la limosina que la llevaba y perdiéndose de las cámaras.

Bien si a ella no le importaba lo que yo hacia, a mi tampoco. Le quite el control de la TV a Heidi y la pague. La coloque sobre mi, esta vez tuvimos sexo toda la noche.

Tenia que sacar esa frustración.

Y Heidi me ayudaría con eso.

**Rosalie POV**

No podía creer que Emmett estuviera con alguien mas, y menos con Heidi Sparks, no, no, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando, me quite las gafas cuando la ventanilla entre el chofer y yo quedo cerrada.

Entonces; solo entonces pude llorar.

Porque Emmett actuaba así?, entonces mis propias palabras volvieron a mi mente.

_Flaskback.-_

_-Es lo mejor mi amor. Te juro que es lo mejor. TE AMO!- dije antes de colgar._

_Fin flaskback_

No podía exigirle nada, yo misma le había dicho que era lo mejor, si estar separados era lo mejor, aun así yo creí que el esperaría por mi, se que es egoísta pensar así, pero lo hice, ya tenia todo un plan para nosotros, solo esperaría a cumplir los 21 para poder liberarme de mis padres y poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Pensé que el pensaría igual o que por lo menos intuiría algo.

El era inteligente y creí que encontraría una solución, pero no fue así, se dio por vencido y no solo eso.

Había buscado consuelo en otra mujer, el hecho de imaginarlos juntos hacia que mi corazón colapsara de dolor.

Heidi, ella siempre juro que me arrepentiría de haberle quitado su prestigio y su lugar, esta era su venganza?, pero que ganaría si ya no estaba con Emmett?, acaso ella sabia que aun lo amaba con toda mi alma y mi corazón?... imposible eso no lo sabia nadie.

Y una pregunta que me estaba volviendo loca.

Emmett, estaría involucrado? Acaso es un plan de ellos para dañarme?...

No lo sabía pero, esos dos jamás se reirían o se burlarían de mi, y menos me lastimarían.

Más de lo que ya lo había hecho Emmett era imposible.

Pero… si así es como ellos quieren jugar yo también podría jugar así.

Ellos sabrán quien es Rosalie Hale…..

Seque mis lágrimas y me coloque mis lentes de nuevo, baje la ventanilla frente a mi.

-Clayton, quiero que me lleves a otro lugar por favor-

-A donde usted diga señorita Hale- dijo mirando por el retrovisor regalándome una sonrisa honesta.

-Central Park #48 Disburk- pedí gentilmente, Clayton siempre fue una persona fiel para mi.

-Enseguida señorita Hale-

Subí de nuevo la ventanilla y espere el destino en silencio hundida en mis pensamientos.

La limosina se paro y supe que habíamos llegado.

Clayton salio rápidamente del auto y abrió pronto mi puerta dándome la mano para poder bajar junto con una sombrilla, estaba lloviendo solo un poco.

-Es un barrio diferente señorita Hale, estaré aquí afuera por si necesita ayuda en lo que sea- dijo Clayton.

Al decir un barrio diferente pude darme cuenta que era un barrio de clase baja, y de muy mal aspecto, pero tenia que ver a esta persona, era muy importante.

-No te preocupes Clayton. Tú Siempre tan exagerado, estaré bien-, dije por inercia.

Camine unos cuantos pasos pero me detuve en seco y me gire lentamente hacia el.

-Aunque, seria bueno que no te movieras Clayton- dije con una sonrisa tímida, la verdad este barrio si daba escalofríos.

-Como guste señorita Hale-, sonrío satisfactoriamente.

Seguí caminando hasta el edificio que me habían proporcionado.

Subí el elevador y llegue al piso que decía la tarjeta, era un ligar lindo, comparado con su exterior.

Estaba una secretaria y no dude en ir y preguntar por la persona que buscaba.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando una voz conocida me hizo girarme.

-Rose!, que grata sorpresa verte aquí-

-hola…...-

* * *

**Chaaaa, chaaaaa, chaaaaa, chaaaaaaan! Qien crees que sea? jajajajajxD **

**Estos chicos como se complican la vida no?**

**Bueno para aclarar ciertas dudas:**

**Royce tiene a su esposa vivita y coleando (luego publicare su nombre para acalarar mas las cosas), a la que mando asesinar fue a Jane; quien tenia amorios con Royce, las cosas se salieron de control para Royce ya que la misma Jane lo amenazo con contarle sus amoríos a su esposa si el no pasaba mas tiempo con ella, una vez que vio que royce no se doblegaria ante ella, lo quiso extorcionar con unas acciones de su empresa (porque Jane era accionista de la empresa), royce se dio cuenta que Jane era una verdadera molestia y la engaño contratando a un tipo para comprarle esas acciones, que al final volvieron a manos de Royce y por eso estaban en el funeral de Jane:/ cruel vrd?**

**¿Esta mas claro?(:**

**Si tienen mas dudas pueden preguntar, no me molesta, para nada al contrario me encanta que esten tan interesadas en el fic!**

**Bueno antes que nada se me hacia muy muy muy cruel no darles un regalito de año nuevo;) asi que aunque siento que esta un poco corto, pero bueno, osea supieran lo que paso, YA TENIA TODO EL CAPITULO TERMINADO, PERO ESTA COSAA:S! SE ME BORROOOOO! Y yoo asi de: PUNTO MUERTAA! Nonono.. no podia creerlo y pues tube que escribirlo de nuevo, aunque el otro habia quedado mas genial:´) pero bueno! Aquí se los dejo para que comenten y espero sus review´s de quien piensan que sea esa persona importante que tiene que ver Rose, las qieroo chicaaas y mis mejores deseooos!(K)**

**Disfruten mucho este año y cumplan todos sus propositos;)! **

**Saluditos**

**Jesselove**


	18. Soluciones?

**Ya saben niñaaas, leer la nota de autor;***

**Capitulo 18 – Soluciones?**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

Mil veces me culpe de la infelicidad de mi hermana, lo cierto es que aunque yo hubiera reaccionado agresivamente ante ellos, simplemente a Rose la tenia atada de las manos por ese maldito contrato en el que decía que le pertenecía hasta cumplir los 21, no obstante Rose ya tenia 18 años, pero no legalmente aun tenia que tramitar su credencial y mil cosas, así que técnicamente quien había formado el contrato era solo una nena de 17 años. Por mas abogados que podríamos contratar el resultado seria el mismo, eso era algo Ovio incluso Rose lo sabia.

Aun mantenía contacto con mi hermana, de vez en cuando ella me llamaba de un numero privado, mil veces intente que me dijera donde estaba o darme algún otro numero donde localizarla, había ido varias veces a la casa de modas, pero ahí solo me habían informado que Rose tenia unas sesiones de fotos muy importantes y que no se encontraba en un lugar estable por el momento, aun así no me Daria por vencido y la encontraría: no sabia como pero intentaría arreglar todo este asunto.

Emmett también me preocupaba, a el lo veía casi a diario, intentaba animarlo sin resultado alguno, parecía literalmente un muerto en vida.

Una de las tantas noches que pase en vela junto a el, me comento que también había intentado localizar a mi hermana y con mi misma suerte, la buscaba en directorios, llamaba a la casa de modas, detectives que nunca pudieron localizarla; se excusaban con que Rose tenia tantos agentes que era imposible seguirla siquiera con la vista, incluso Emmett iba hasta la casa de modas, lo había hecho todo. Era realmente incomprensible la separación que tuvieron, Emmett juraba que Rose solo había jugado con el. Que lo había enamorado para después simplemente botarlo a su suerte.

Mil veces intente sacarlo de ese error, mi hermana no era ese tipo de mujeres, aunque nuestros padres no vivieron con nosotros casi toda nuestra vida, nuestras nanas se encargaron de educarnos y enseñarnos los privilegios que vivíamos y respetar los sentimientos de quienes nos rodeaban.

Ella jamás haría algo así; y menos al hombre que ama.

-En que piensas cielo?- la dulce voz de Alice me hizo volver a la realidad.

Sus calidos y pequeños brazos me rodearon por la espalda cruzándose sobre mi pecho. sonreí al sentir sus deliciosos labios en mi cuello.

Suspire.

-Solo.. Pensando- dije desanimado recordando a mi pequeña hermana.

-Creo saber en que cielo- se deslizo por el sofá colocándose junto a mí.

Me odie por hacerla deprimirse al pensar en Rose.

-Todo esto es muy extraño Jazz, no entiendo porque un amor tan grande como el que se tenían mi hermano y Rose se termino así como así- dijo apunto de romper en llanto.

-Tranquila mi amor- dije pegándola mas a mi pecho. –se que es extraño, y puedo imaginarme como esta Rose, me duele no poder estar con ella y consolarla, todo lo que teníamos Rose y yo era nuestra sola compañía, es por eso que somos tan unidos; pero debemos ser fuertes por ellos e intentar solucionar las cosas amor- esto de verdad estaba matándome.

Alice se sentó de golpe mirándome con su dulce sonrisa traviesa. Me reí ante su acto.

-Que estas tramando Jasper Hale?- pregunto aun riéndose.

-Como sabes que planeo algo mi hermosa duende?- dije acercándola a mi para besarla.

-Porque soy muy inteligente y se cuando harás cosas locas incluso antes de que las realices, además te conozco- se defendió.

Sonreí cuando puso su carita de superioridad.

-Aun no es un plan Alice, tengo que hacer algo para unir a Rose y Emmett, ambos son infelices rose es mi hermana y siempre querré lo mejor para ella, Emmett es mi amigo, y se que no hay nadie mejor para mi hermana que Emmett.

-Tienes razón Jazz, sea cual sea tu plan, cuanta conmigo amor!-

-Sabia que dirías eso pequeño duende!- dije acercándola mas a mi, depositando besos por toda su cara, cuello y hombros.

Pronto la situación fue subiendo de tono, cargue a Alice sin dejar de besarla y la lleve directo a la cama donde una vez mas le hice el amor a mi dulce y hermosa novia.

**Rosalie ****POV**

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando una voz conocida me hizo girarme.

-Rose!, que grata sorpresa verte aquí-

Justo la persona que esperaba jamás encontrarme.

-Hola…Royce!- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Royce king era uno de los máximos empresarios, muy amigo de mi padre, la verdad es que nunca fue de mi agrado, su sola presencia me ponía demasiado incomoda y extraña. Lo suficiente para correr lo mas lejos posible de el.

-Rosalie querida, sigues tan hermosa y despampanante como siempre- sus palabras eras desagradables en todos los sentidos, hice un esfuerzo para tolerar mi desagrado.

-Gracias Royce- me limite a estirar mi mano antes de que llegara a mí ofreciéndome un abrazo.

-Me entere que Giovanni esta trabajando contigo, es así?- pregunte para dar por terminada la conversación y otra oportunidad a que intentara abrazarme.

-Giovanni?-, pregunto intentando recordarlo.

-Collins?-agregué.

-Collins…- repitió.

-Ahhh, claro si ese muchacho, si claro… ; bueno va empezando no tiene mucho si acaso 2 o 3 meses, dime Rosalie. Acaso tu lo conoces?- se acerco mas a mi.

-Si, era mi representante- di 2 pasos atrás.

-Ya veo, así que de representante a coordinador empresarial eeh?- llevo su mano a su barbilla.

-Si, bueno acaso el esta?- pregunte.

-Oh, claro que esta querida, y estará aquí por un largo rato aun, le acabo de dejar un proyecto para mañana, esta en el 7° piso-

-Que asuntos tienes con Giovanni, querida?- pregunto descaradamente.

Que rayos le importaba a ese lo que tenia que decirle a Giovanni?.

-Bueno, con todo respeto Royce; eso es asunto mío- dije completamente enojada. –y compermiso, tengo que hablar con el, fue un gusto saludarte- estire mi mano como antes, Royce la tomo resentido.

Me libere de su agarre y me dirigí al ascensor, una vez que las puertas se cerraron respire profundo y me recargué en la pared. Tome una bocanada de aire, sentía que el aire se me iba.

Era ridículo lo que Royce causaba en mí. Jamás entendí como es que papa lo estimaba tanto.

Las puertas se abrieron cortando mis pensamientos de golpe.

Me sorprendí al ver miles de papeles volaban por todos lados y mil y un gentes corriendo de lado a lado.

Tuve que esquivar a un joven que no veía por donde iba y casi chocábamos.

Seguí con la mirada al muchacho con el que estuve a punto de chocar que no vi lo que tenía enfrente.

Un montón de papeles y documentos volaron a mi alrededor.

-Auch!- me queje una vez tirada en el piso.

-Señorita, lo siento mucho de verdad no me fi…, Rose?- reconocería esa voz a distancia.

Levante la vista

-Giovanni, hola… te estaba buscando- dije cuando técnicamente me levanto solo.

-Rosalie Hale, buscándome a mi?- dijo en tono burlón mientras levantaba todos los papeles del piso.

-Nunca te quedo el sarcasmo, te lo recuerdo- le respondí ayudándolo a levantar unas cuantas hojas, ya que el las había tomado casi todas.

-Si, tienes razón; aun así no deje de practicar- le tendí las hojas que alcancé a levantar.

Un silencio incomodo, inundo por completo el ambiente.

-Aamm bueno, pasa a mi oficina y charlamos ahí; te parece?- hizo una pequeña maniobra en forma tradicional de "las damas primero".

-Me dijeron que tenias mucho trabajo, no pretendo distraerte en tus labores- empezaba a dudar de mi presencia en ese lugar.

-Para nada, estoy acostumbrado a hablar contigo mientras hago otras cosas, y no lo niegues; igual tu Rose- me dio risa que recordara eso.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices- accedí.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que Giovanni se paro en una puerta color cristalina que hasta arriba tenia un pequeño cuadro donde su nombre resaltaba.

Era una oficina linda, el color era como un verde pistache, tenia cuadros hermosos, ero siempre caracterizo a Giovanni, en cuanto los vi. Supe que el lo había dibujado, me había regalado anteriormente unos retratos míos que el mismo había hecho, debía admitirlo Giovanni tenia mucho talento con la pintura.

-Siéntate- me dijo mientras daba vueltas y vueltas por toda su oficina.

-Como es que conociste a Royce king?- le pregunte jugando con un cubo de colores que tenia en el escritorio.

Vi como se tenso al instante por mi pregunta, solo entonces me gire para ver mejor su reacción.

-Yo… lo conocí en el funeral de Jane..-

-Jane murió?- casi grite, como es que no me había enterado de nada?. Nunca se publico nada. Jane jamás fue amiga mía, pero trabajaba para mi padre y no pude evitar tener solo un par de conversaciones con ella. Era agradable, éramos bastantes parecidas, era muy orgullosa y le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran solo a su manera.

-Asi que no lo sabias?, fue la semana pasada; en un accidente, ni sus padres ni la empresa querían que se hiciera publico, por eso acordaron no comentar nada, no me sorprende que no te enteraras te he visto modelar, has estado muy ocupada, no te culpes- Giovanni trataba de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Si, espero descanse en paz- lo deseaba de todo corazón.

-Estoy seguro que así es Rose, tranquila- se acerco y me abrazo.

Fue un abrazo mas largo de lo común, demasiado para mi, tuve que palmear varias veces su espalda en señal de que me soltara.

Y lo hizo; pero su cara quedo a centímetros de la mía.

Iba a besarme.

Sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos, nuestros labios estaban rozándose y podía sentir su aliento entrar en mi boca.

Despues, no escuche ni sentí lo que venia….…..

* * *

**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!(:**

**Lo sientooo muchisisisimoo niñaaas de verdaad, no tengo excusa por mi ausencia, de verdad lo sientoo.**

**Pero sus review's me inspiraron y por fin traje capitulo. Que opinan? Porfavor espero todo tipo de review´s **

**Espero que lo disfruten y no me odien;)..**

**LAS QIEROOO LINDAAAAS^^**

**Saluditos;***

**Jesselove**


	19. Nadie sabe

**Sorryy! n.n tarde pero seguro! Aquí esta el capi espero les guste y pues ya saben leean al final;)**

**Capitulo 19 ****– Nadie sabe**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

-Giovanni, por favor- intente alejarme rápidamente. Lo que fue un error puesto que en cuanto me aleje de el mi cabeza comenzó a dar mil vueltas.

No pude distinguir quien entraba a la oficina, de un momento a otro todo se torno borroso

-Rosalie! Estas bien?- Escuche a Giovanni gritar mientras me sujetaba de la cintura y acercaba cada vez más su rostro al mío.

-No!- dije muy segura, -basta! No me siento bien, creo que me moví muy rápido- dije llevando mis manos a mi rostro intentando que la molestia pasara.

-No la levantes!, déjala ahí un momento, puede ser contraproducente obligarla a ponerse de pie!- escuche como gritaba una voz que no era de Giovanni.

Entonces sentí como Giovanni dejo de poner resistencia para levantarme. Y después perdí el conocimiento.

**Edward POV**

-Rosalie! Rosalie! Despierta por favor…- gritaba continuamente Giovanni.

-Deja de hostigarla quieres?- le dije casi empujándolo. Llegue con Rose y le tome el pulso.

-Pero quien te crees tú que eres! Un doctor o algo así?- pregunto colocándose al otro lado de Rose.

-Sí, de hecho eso soy! Así que porque no te callas y me dejas revisarla?- este tipo me estaba sacando de quicio.

Al final pareció entender y se quedo callado.

Rosalie estaba muy débil y pálida, tenía el pulso muy débil. La revise de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna insignia de que fuera otra cosa. Pero supuse que era el hecho de vivir con tanto estrés, aun así aproveche y saque una pequeña muestra de sangre para analizarla en cuanto antes.

-Sujeta así su brazo!; que no lo enderece!- le ordene a Giovanni.

Temí darle algún medicamento sin saber antes que tenia, así que opte por lo más sencillo y efectivo. Algodón con alcohol.

Poco a poco Rosalie comenzó a despertar.

-Aleja ese olor tan asqueroso de mi..!- dijo aventando mi mano con el algodón y alcohol.

Me reí.

-Te hará bien Rose, solo un poco mas- dije acercando el algodón de nuevo.

-No! el olor me marea! Para ya!- llevo su mano a su boca. Entonces aleje el algodón.

Eso fue demasiado extraño.

-Rose! Grito Giovanni, ya estas mejor?- pregunto

-Sí, ayúdenme a levantarme! Por favor!- la sujete de la cintura mientras ella lo hacia de mi cuello.

-Siéntate aun no pasa del todo!- le advertí.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando por fin me recompuse, vi que Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte mirándolo extrañada.

-Bueno de hecho, mi padre me envió! Por fin se dio cuenta que el fuerte de mi hermano no es la medicina, así que está intentando reivindicarlo en la empresa, vine a buscarle empleo, el no se sentía bien y hoy era el ultimo día que contratarían gente que no sea de la cadena- explique.

-Ya veo!- dije analizando un poco la situación.

-Mm bueno yo ya me voy no quieres que te lleve?, o que tal si te invito a comer Rose?- pregunto Edward después de un silencio incomodo.

En el fondo agradecí que Edward apareciera como lo hizo, había sido un error venir a ver a Giovanni y menos con las intenciones que tenía contemplado.

Había planeado estar con Giovanni, estúpidamente creí que al estar con él me haría olvidar a Emmett, no jamás iba a poder olvidarlo porque el ya era parte de mi.

-Sí, eso estaría bien; solo le diré a Clayton que me iré contigo y que se tome el día libre-

-Rosalie espera, no me dijiste a que venias?- dijo Giovanni cuando me iba con Edward.

-Ah! Cierto, bueno e básicamente venia a saludar hace mucho que no sabía de ti y nada quise venir a verte, solo eso- trate de mostrarme lo más tranquila posible.

-Oh de ser así, podría invitarte a salir en otra ocasión?- a lo mejor él se había dado cuenta a que venía y no quitaría el dedo del renglón, de eso estaba segura, era muy obstinado.

-No lo sé, luego vemos si?- razone un poco más las cosas debía dejar los puntos bien claros con Giovanni.

-De acuerdo, te llamo después!- fue lo último que escuche antes de salir del brazo de Edward.

Cuando por fin salimos del edificio me percate de que ya no llovía, empezaba a gustarme el día.

Al verme Clayton se acerco y me abrió la puerta trasera.

-No Clayton, me iré con Edward tomate el día libre no te preocupes, gracias por esperarme-

-Para eso estoy señorita Rosalie- dijo tan gentil como siempre.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto. –Ponte el cinturón, por favor- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entro del otro lado y se lo puso también.

-A donde te gustaría ir a comer?- pregunto encendiendo el auto y echándolo a andar.

-No sé, tú me invitaste lo recuerdas?- me reí.

-Cierto!, pero no se dé que taigas antojo- me dijo mirándome mientras esperábamos en un semáforo.

A decir verdad si había una comida en especial que si se me antojaba demasiado.

-Jajaja lo sabia!- dijo mirando mi cara al imaginarme la comida.

-Edward!- me queje.

-Bueno, bueno, dime que era- se seguía riendo.

-Comida mexicana- dije un poco apenada. Y al mismo tiempo extrañada, casi no me gustaba esa comida, era demasiado grasosa y me enchilaba con facilidad. Aun así la deseaba como nunca antes.

-Bien, conozco el lugar perfecto!- sentencio poniendo la direccional.

El resto del camino paso en silencio, por mi parte aun estaba desconcertada por mi repentina adoración por la comida mexicana.

-Listo, llegamos!- su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

Entramos al restaurant y un mesero nos recibió muy cordialmente.

-Una mesa para 2 por favor-

-Claro joven, al aire libre o privado?- pregunto atento.

Edward me miro como esperando a que yo contestara, a lo que solo pude alzar mis hombros, dándole a entender que me daba igual.

-Privado por favor- eligió el. Cuando llegamos a la mesa el mesero intento ayudarme con la silla pero Edward en un movimiento astuto llego primero.

-Gracias-

-Aquí tienen el menú- dijo el camarero mirando con recelo a Edward.

-Gracias- dijo Edward sin mirarlo.

Abrí el menú y quería devorar todo lo que tenia escrito la carta.

-Rosalie…, Rosalie…, Rose…?- grito Edward.

Me sobresalte.

-Lo..lo..siento- me ruborice al ver al mesero esperándome para ordenar.

-Quiero un platillo de mole- pidió Edward.

-Y usted señorita?-

-Quiero una pechuga de pollo con champiñones por favor- pedí otorgándole el menú de regreso.

-De tomar? Agrego.

-Una jarra de limonada natural está bien?- me pregunto Edward.

Asentí.

-Me sorprendió que quisieras una mesa privada- dije una vez que nos quedamos solos.

-Si bueno, tú sabes cómo está la prensa ahorita, y lo menos que necesito es explicarle o aclarar un mal entendido con Bella- dijo muy seguro.

Entonces la recordé Bella siempre fue así, desde que estábamos juntas en la prepa era súper celosa, incluso si se tratara de mi. Por más que los chicos le juraban no jugar con ella, solo lo creía cuando lo escuchaba de mí.

-Si te entiendo, y como esta?, hace como 1 mes que no hablo con ella- pregunte siguiendo la conversación.

-Muy bien, bueno que te puedo decir; hermosa como siempre, te extraña mucho!... de hecho todos te extrañamos- se sonrojo.

Entonces pensé en todos, y al final el precioso rostro de Emmett. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí de solo recordarlo.

-Disculpe señorita le mandan esto- interrumpió un mesero dándome un pedazo de servilleta. -se lo manda el señor de allá- apunto hacia un sujeto que era un completo desconocido para mí.

-Fruncí el seño y abrí la servilleta.

"_Hola hermosa soy Marcus, no he dejado de mirarte desde que llegaste; este es mi numero por si alguna vez te llegas a sientir demasiado solita, solo llámame muñeca"._

-Que es Rosalie?- pregunto Edward. Estire la mano y le entregue el recado.

Que le pasaba a este idiota?

-Devuélvale el recado al señor y dígale que….- no termine de hablar con el mesero cuando Edward se levanto de la mesa y caminaba directo con el tipo que me envió la nota.

-Así que te gusta que te hagan compañía?- pregunto un Edward demasiado molesto. Uno que desconocía.

-Mientras la compañía sea la sabrosa rubia que te acompaña, no me molesta- la manera en que lo dijo me dio tanta repugnancia que tuve que respirar profundamente y tranquilizarme para no vomitar.

-Dime, a ti no te importaría compartirla?- dijo el tipo y fue lo último que mi estomago pudo soportar, corrí directo al baño sujete mi cabello y devolví todo lo que había comido ese día.

Al salir del cubículo me mire en el espejo del lavamanos. Era todo un desastre. Mi cabello esta hecho un lio, y estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Lleve mis manos a mis ojos marcando unas delicadas y apenas visibles ojeras.

-Rosalie?.. Rose estas bien?...- era Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, salgo en un minuto- grite tratando de arreglarme lo más decente posible.

-Pero mírate! Que te paso? Estas bien?- pregunto al verme.

-Si.. Bueno no en realidad vomite…- no sabía que me pasaba.

-Vamos deja que te revise, vamos a mi casa ahí tengo todo lo necesario para atenderte- dijo ayudándome a llegar a auto.

En todo el camino Edward no paraba de hablarme, me sentía muy débil, solo quería dormir. Era todo.

-Rose espera a que lleguemos si?- Edward me sacudía.

-Basta! Déjame dormir- decía mientras esquivaba su zarandeo.

Débilmente sentí como me cargaban.

-Pero que le paso?-..

Esa voz, yo la conocía.

-Bella!- dije aun con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

-Acuéstala aquí- señalo Bella un sillón de la sala.

-Parece estar drogada Edward…- se oía preocupada.

Quería levantarme y decirle que estaba bien que solo tenía sueño. Pero no pude, inexplicablemente todo a mí alrededor giraba y perdía la visión entonces sin poder evitarlo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Niñas de verdad verdad lo siento m****uchooo he tenido completamente abandonado el fic, pero cuando quería escribir no podía:/ no tenia muy claras las ideas o simplemente no encajaba lo que tenia planeado.**

**de hecho aun las tengo confusas, y sigo sin beta:/ pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Lo hice un poco largo para recompensarlas(:**

**Espero que les guste y reciba review's si no me tardare mas en subir el proximo:O!**

**MUAJAJAJA! **

**Bueno constee que avisee! Gracias por leer y animarme a seguir ****escribiendo las quiero..**

**Jesselove;****


	20. Puede ser?

**Holaa niñaaas hermosaaaas! Esta vez no tarde tanto! Aquí les traigo un capi mas..**

**NOTA: porfavor lean al final, es importante;* **

**Capitulo 20 – Puede ser? **

**Emmett POV**

-Tú debes de saber algo de ella Jasper, no puede ser que haya desaparecido de esa manera, no es muy difícil de encontrar una celebridad de tal magnitud- suplique.

Había ido a la casa de Jasper los últimos días, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, pero parecía que el destino no estaba a mi favor. Con Jasper y Alice ideamos un plan; además de contratar como 4 detectives, y que no dejábamos de insistir en la casa de modas lo único que conseguíamos era más confusión, unos detectives nos decían que la cuidad era demasiado grande para poder encontrarla, otros que había salido de la cuidad, incluso uno dijo que había fallecido en un accidente de auto, Jasper tuvo que separarme del él para no matarlo a golpes, ¿cómo podía decir eso?, mientras que en la casa de modas decían que solo estaba en vacaciones indefinidas.

Justo hoy nos enteramos que estuvo comiendo en un restaurant mexicano, lo que me pareció extraño, no era una de sus comidas predilectas. Se hizo un escándalo, y decidimos llamar al restaurant para saber algo que me llevara a ella.

-Dile que te diga cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, cada detalle cuenta, pregúntale ¿con quien estaba?, ¿a qué hora llego?, ¿a qué hora salió?, ¿si escucho a donde pudo ir?, que te diga todo!- grite para que me escucharan del otro lado de la línea.

-Emmett deja que termine de hablar por favor!- me pidió mi hermana en vano.

-Sí, entiendo… Cómo? Eso fue hoy en la mañana?- preguntaba Jasper

-En compañía de quien?-

-Entiendo, gracias por la información- colgó y me miro.

-Y bien?, que paso Jasper, que te dijeron?- pregunte impaciente.

-Espera Emmett- dijo marcando los números del teléfono de nuevo.

Como podía pedirme que esperara, ya había esperado demasiado 2 meses y medio, 2 malditos meses y medio sin saber nada de ella, sin su voz, su aroma, su voz, su esencia, su amor.

-Edward! Hola si soy yo Jasper oye vi un articulo hoy en la televisión del escándalo de mi hermana, dime de casualidad está contigo? Supe que comieron juntos y salieron de ahí con mucha prisa- seguía hablando Jasper.

¿Edward? Que tenía que ver Edward en todo esto? Acaso ellos estaban en contacto a mis espaldas? No, Edward jamás me escondería algo así. Era mi amigo. El sabía lo que Rose significaba para mí y no me ocultaría algo así.

-Si, Emmett está aquí conmigo, por qué?- volvió a hablar Jasper.

-Que! Rosalie?...- no termino de hablar cuando me miro y de golpe callo, como si Edward le hubiera dado esa orden.

-Si entiendo vamos para allá enseguida, Bella esta con ella?, bien vamos para allá- por fin colgó.

Esto ya andaba mal, algo me ocultaban y necesitaba saber que era.

-Ahora si dime que sucede- exigí.

-Bien te lo cuento todo en el auto, vamos a ver a Rose- y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo seguí.

Entramos rápidamente al auto Jasper insistió en manejar y no puse objeción, ya que no sabía con exactitud a dónde íbamos, Alice se subió de copiloto, por lo que rápidamente me subí atrás. Encendió el auto y lo puso a andar.

-Basta ya Jasper!, explícame que sucede!- grite exasperado.

Me miro por el retrovisor y antes de hablar dio un gran suspiro.

-Edward y Rose no estaban comunicados, para tu tranquilidad. Se encontraron en la empresa Royce's y fue ahí donde Edward la invito a comer. Llegaron al restaurant mexicano, por elección de Rose.

Hizo énfasis en esa frase: _"por elección de Rose"._ En verdad esto no cuadraba. Aun así hice a un lado ese pensamiento y lo seguí escuchando.

Cuando llegaron, al parecer un tipo intento pasarse de listo con Rose y Edward la defendió, cuando los de seguridad lograron separarlos. Edward vio que Rose no estaba bien, se desmayo y la llevo a su casa, la atendió ahí junto con Bella, en este momento Edward no está ahí, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, pero Rose esta al cuidado de Bella, y con instrucciones de Edward.

-Rose está mal?- pregunte alarmado.

-No Emmett, Rose no está mal, es más, posiblemente todo lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

-En verdad! Grito Alice brincando en su asiento.

Jasper solo subio los hombros marcando un claro "no se" pero no dejaba de sonreir.

-Que está pasando? No entiendo nada, deja de gritar así Alice!- me estaba impacientando la situación.

-Mejor espera a que lleguemos y que la misma Rose te explique- dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice.

Deje de oponerme al darme cuenta que no les sacaría ya nada. Mejor así, fuera lo que fuera prefería escucharlo de la misma voz de mi hermoso ángel.

**Rosalie POV**

Desperté muy mareada. Me incline para poder sentarme. Pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

-No, Shshshsh! Tranquila, no te muevas aun estas muy débil-

Seguí con la mirada la voz, Bella estaba a mi lado.

-Donde esta Edward? Pregunte al percatarme que no estaba.

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, necesitaron su ayuda urgente pero me dijo que en cuanto despertaras te hiciera comer algo, así que te hice una sopa de verduras, que me quedo deliciosa- Bella me ofreció amablemente la comida.

Pero antes de que pudiera mirarla, su olor llego a mi nariz. y el estomago se me revolvió por completo. Me levante de la cama en busca del baño, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y llegue a tiempo para vomitar.

-Sí, olvide que me advirtió de eso, y también olvide decirte que tenias un bote enseguida de la cama para una emergencia así- escuche a Bella desde la habitación.

-Toma- Bella me ofreció un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Le agradecí y cepille mis dientes.

-Muy bien ahora siéntate, tenemos que hablar. Como siempre Edward me deja la parte difícil- decía muy preocupada Bella.

-La parte difícil?- pregunte.

-Sí, bueno; solo porque no sé como vallas a reaccionar- me estaba confundiendo a lo grande.

-Quieres explicarme que sucede?- Tenia muy poca paciencia.

-Sí, claro; bueno cuando se encontraron Edward me dijo que te habías desmayado en la oficina de Giova…. ah por cierto tienes que contarme de eso también- Bella me estaba cambiando te tema.

-Que!- pedirle a Bella que me explicara las cosas era como pedirle a un gato ladrar.

-Ah sí cierto! El caso es que cuando te desmayaste en la oficina de Giovanni, Edward aprovecho y saco una muestra de sangre para examinarte más a fondo, se fueron a comer y en el restaurant casi te paso de nuevo. El decía que tu aspecto era realmente alarmante.

-Gracias!- sonreí sarcástica.

-En fin, antes de llegar aquí se fue de inmediato a una farmacia y me trajo esto- me mostro una caja color verde.

-Una prueba de embarazo?, Bella acaso tu?- logre susurrar las palabras.

-No, de hecho es...es para ti- sentencio.

Entonces mi mente hizo clic al mismo tiempo que entro en shock. Me levante y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Sé que es raro, pero tienes todos los síntomas amiga, no pierdes nada con hacértela-

Entonces la mire y analice un poco más la situación.

Un bebe, podria tener un bebe de Emmett, un bebe mío y de él, de los 2, no podía creerlo, esto era increíble, era hermoso, imaginarme un bebe con las preciosas facciones de Emmett, y sobre todo su hoyuelos había generado en mi un sin fín de escenas de nosotros 3.

-Toma, hay que salir de dudas, en lo que llega Edward con los resultados exactos- me dijo Bella ofreciéndome la pequeña caja verde que podría cambiar mi vida radicalmente.

La tome y la observe por unos segundos, estaba demasiado nerviosa, un bebe de Emmett era lo mejor que me podía pasar, pero aun estaba el hecho de que no estábamos juntos y también mi corta edad. Solamente tenía 19 años, sabía que podía salir adelante sin la ayuda de mis padres. Eso lo venía haciendo desde pequeña, pero ahora era diferente, ahora otra persona iba a depender de mi.

Con mil pensamientos recorriendo mi cabeza entre al baño a hacer la prueba. Salí junto a Bella y nos sentamos en la cama a esperar el resultado.

**Edward POV**

-Ya di la orden para que lo bajen al 2 piso, ya no necesita estar en urgencias; todo está bajo control-

-Gracias doctor, de verdad muchas gracias, cuando podre llevarlo a casa?- pregunto una señora preocupada por su esposo.

-Aun esta bajo el efecto de la anestesia, fue una operación larga así que le daré unos antibióticos para que disminuya el dolor, y unos anti-inflamatorios para desinflamarlo un poco. Y si se porta bien solo estará un par de días en observación- sentencie.

-Si doctor como usted diga, y gracias de nuevo- concluyó la señora.

-Por nada- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Camine por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a mi oficina me senté y tome un gran respiro había sido una operación muy complicada, aparecieron varias hemorragias pero afortunadamente todo estaba bajo control.

Estaba viendo mi agenda, quería saber que era lo que me esperaba más adelante en el hospital cuando unos golpes en la puerta me desconcentraron.

-Sí, adelante- dije.

-Buenas tardes doctor Cullen. Disculpe, aquí están los análisis de urgencia que solicito-

Entonces mi atención se volvió por completo a ella.

-Oh! Si, muchas gracias Britany-dije tomando el sobre.

-Debo decir que dejo a los doctores exhaustos cuando pidió los resultados para hoy mismo- dijo un poco divertida.

-Bueno, quizá un poco de acción y movimiento no les caiga mal, no crees? Comente riendo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo doctor. Bueno lo dejo, con permiso- dijo saliendo de mi oficina. No sin antes yo agradecerle.

Me apresure a abrir el sobre y leer los análisis. Cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Jasper.

Así que conteste y le conté absolutamente todo, incluso los resultados. Le pedí que no le contara a Emmett ya que el tenia que hablar con Rose antes que nada ni nadie. Quedaron en ir a mi casa a verla inmediatamente, les comente que estaba con Bella con instrucciones mías para que no se preocuparan. Yo aun tenía unas cosas pendientes aquí en el hospital pero en unos momentos los alcanzaría.

**Rosalie POV**

Habían pasado 5 minutos exactamente.

-Ya debe de estar- repuso Bella.

-Si…eh! Ya debe-estaba muy nerviosa. Me pare y acomode mi cabello por inercia y de los mismos nervios. Camine directo al baño y fui por la prueba. La tome entre mis manos sin verla y regrese a la habitación con Bella.

-Estas lista?- pregunto.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quieres que la vea yo?- pregunto al ver que no me movía.

Pero volví a negar rápidamente.

-No, esto es algo que quiero ver con mis propios ojos- dije tomando una bocanada de aire.

Era hora de la verdad. Debía enfrentarme a lo que debía ser. Mire la prueba y quede completamente pasmada del resultado.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Que dicen?, Esta o no esta? Jajajajaj!**

**Cha..cha..chaaaan!**

**ok! Al parecer esto no funciona, asi que para actualizar requiero de 108 review's de no ser asi no subiré capitulo asi que ustedes deciden(:**

**Espero no me maten! **

**Saluditos **

**Jesselove;***


	21. Accidente

**HOLAAAAA! A todooos de nuevooo;***

**Se que me demore mucho pero aquí esta. Este capi esta dedicado a:**

**sango-higashikuni** **graciaaas lindaa sin ti no podría haber quedado tan bien**

**Y recuerden leer la nota de autor!;) disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 21 - Accidente**

**Royce POV**

-Te dije que no estaba de acuerdo, no voy a firmar ese estúpido contrato- grite por decima vez.

-Señor, pero usted es el único que no está de acuerdo, los demás accionistas insisten en que firme el contrato para beneficio de la compañía- decía Zafrina por el altavoz.

Los socios habían decidido apoyar a unos accionistas de Canadá, querían unirse a nosotros y generar más capital, cualquiera aceptaría, pero mis planes no eran quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, no me convenía invertir en un contrato en el que no saldría beneficiado. Solo gastaría la mayoría de mis acciones. Era mejor retirarme ya con lo que tengo y no arriesgarme a perderlo todo.

-Zafrina, comunícales que no firmare y es mi última palabra- sentencie colgando.

Estaba harto de la compañía, esto de ser accionista y no dueño, me estaba matando. Anthon Hale era el único dueño, me había nombrado el año pasado vicepresidente. Lo cual fue humillante, hice de todo para que me nombrara presidente, pero él jamás lo hizo. Fui su perro más fiel, y él me había traicionado.

Por eso me iba, huiría con mis acciones e intentaría empezar mi propia empresa, con el tiempo regresaría y lo derrotaría. Lo dejaría en banca rota y con el orgullo por los suelos, justo como me hizo sentir él.

Me levante de mi escritorio y me serví un copa con whisky cuando sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

-Señor, lamento informarle que por haberse negado a firmar, se realizara la votación en la junta de comité y será por unanimidad- dijo Zafrina.

Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí, sabia de sobra que todos votarían por relacionarse con Canadá, aun así tenía un as bajo la manga.

-De acuerdo Zafrina que se vaya a votación- colgué y tome mis cosas dispuesto a irme.

-Avísame de inmediato cuando será la junta de comité- espete saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndome al estacionamiento.

-Sí, señor!- contesto.

Subí a mi coche dispuesto a salir de ahí, aun así no quería estar en mi casa. De seguro mi esposa ya estaba ahí esperándome como la mujer fiel que disimulaba ser.

Había mucho tráfico a solo 2 cuadras de mi casa.

-Maldita sea muévanse!- grite bajando de mi auto para ver el alboroto.

Entonces vi ambulancias por todos lados y creí ver caras conocidas entre la multitud. Me acerqué a investigar qué era lo que sucedía.

Cuando por fin estuve lo suficientemente cerca la sangre se me congelo.

**Rosalie POV**

Mi corazón estallo de alegría, dos líneas azules. Ahora era cuando agradecí infinitamente mis clases de anatomía, si mal no recordaba dos líneas, era positivo.

Un bebé, estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un hermoso bebé de Emmett. Sentí como mis pulmones se contraían rogándome oxigeno, enfoqué varias veces la mirada creyendo que era producto de mi imaginación, seguían siendo dos líneas azules. Fue el momento más hermoso, podía apreciar cada segundo de ese precioso instante. Las imágenes que antes había soñado de nosotros 3 juntos ahora se harían realidad.

-Entonces?- me sacudió ligeramente Bella.

Casi olvidaba que estaba ahí, era tanta mi felicidad que ya estaba soñando despierta.

-Estoy embarazada Bella!- dije con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había existido en mi rostro.

-Rosalie que emoción!- gritaba y brincaba Bella. –lo sé amiga!- la acompañe con sus gritos y brincos por todo el cuarto.

-Emmett será un papá demasiado consentido- dijo cuando por fin dejamos de gritar.

Entonces volví a la realidad.

-Emmett…, Bella tengo que decírselo, debo encontrar a Emmett y decirle que seremos papas, debo compartir esta alegría con él, estar juntos, decirle que espero un bebito de él- decía mientras salía apresurada de la casa.

-Rosalie, espera!- gritaba Bella siguiéndome.

Búscalo, encuéntralo y dile la noticia. Eso es todo lo que escuchaba, pensaba y sentía. Desesperada buscaba una y otra vez con la mirada un taxi. De cualquier forma debía llegar a él.

-Ahí- dije viendo al cruzar la calle un auto color amarillo canario, típico de taxis. Sonreí y corrí directamente a él sin mirar a mí alrededor.

**Bella POV**

-Rosalie! Espera!-gritaba una y otra vez corriendo detrás de ella, pero estaba tan emocionada y feliz que no entendía ni escuchaba nada.

Nunca fui buena al correr, Rosalie me llevaba de ventaja unos 10 pasos. Y seguía tan emocionada como antes, mientras yo apenas y podía respirar de lo agitada.

A lo lejos vi que por fin había encontrado un taxi, por lo que corrí más rápido para alcanzarla en vano.

-Rosalie, cuidado!- grite horrorizada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las llantas de una camioneta rechinaron bruscamente por toda la calle al frenar desesperadamente, sentía como el tiempo se congelaba en el momento en que el cuerpo de Rosalie había impactado en el cofre, su espalda golpeo el vidrio delantero rompiéndolo como si fuese un frágil cristal, solo podía ver como el cuerpo de Rosalie era lanzado nuevamente al duro concreto, parecía una simple muñeca de porcelana, tenía miedo por su vida, pues la sangre se encontraba esparcida por todo su cuerpo tiñendo su rubia cabellera a un tono rojo profundo.

-Rosalie!- grité desesperada e impotente al verla desfallecida en el suelo.

Sentía que jamás llegaría a su lado, mi corazón latía a prisa en cuanto más cerca estaba, tenía miedo de perderla y de jamás ver de nuevo sus intensos ojos esmeraldas. Cuando por fin llegue a ella, no supe que hacer, sabía que no debía moverla. Le quite varios mechones dorados manchados de sangre que se atravesaban en su rostro. Estaba despierta.

-Rosalie!.. -solloce a punto de llorar.

Intentaba hablar, quería decirme algo.

-No, no linda por favor no te esfuerces. Tranquila- dije sacando mi celular.

Llame a Edward, estaba completamente alterada, pero Rosalie necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, así que fui muy breve.

-Edward, Rosalie tuvo un accidente, envía ambulancias por favor, es urgente está sangrando mucho- colgué y tome la mano de Rose.

-Tranquila, por favor tranquila Rose, ya vienen a ayudarte- a estas alturas no podía parar de llorar.

-E..eemm..e- hacia demasiado esfuerzo para hablar.

-Sí, si Rose tranquila ya viene la ambulancia, por el amor de dios deja de hablar gastas energía- dije desmoronándome por completo.

Entonces lentamente se fue quedando muy quieta, dejo de esforzarse por hablar y sus ojos se cerraban casi por completo.

-Rose, Rosalie, Rosie, No. No por favor no te duermas, despierta hermosa, vamos Rose por favor, piensa en tu bebé- dije tratando de hacer que abriera los ojos.

Por un momento los abrió, como si la hubiera convencido con eso. Pero su cansancio fue más y se desmayo al instante.

Los 10 minutos que tardo la ambulancia fueron los más eternos de toda mi vida, todos los momentos vividos con Rose pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

Cuando Edward llego la revisó y ordenó de inmediato que la levantaran con extremo cuidado.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello y él me respondió con la misma intensidad, lo necesitaba mucho, más que nunca. Jamás había extrañado tanto sus brazos.

-Tranquila, estará bien- decía una y otra vez.

-De verdad lo siento mucho- decía el tipo que la había arrollado. Entonces mi furia se centro en él y sin pensarlo 2 veces me eché sobre él.

Edward y algunos paramédicos trataban de detenerme, pero la misma rabia no me lo permitía.

**Royce POV**

-Rosalie!- dije cuando la estaban subiendo a la camilla.

-Yo iré con ella- le avisé al camillero y este no se opuso. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y presioné al conductor para que nos fuéramos pronto.

-A que hospital vamos?- pregunté mirando al enfermero frente a mi.

-al hospital general señor- me contestó mientras atendiendo a Rosalie.

-general?- repetí con asco.

Como es que la llevaban ahí? Independientemente de que su amigo Edward trabajara ahí no era lo suficiente bueno para ella.

-no! Grité llévenla al ssima ordené- era el mejor hospital del país, eso era lo que se merecía ella.

-Lo siento, señor pero nosotros somos del hospital general, la ambulancia es de ahí y es ahí donde la llevaremos- dijo el conductor muy decidido.

-Espero que con esto cambien de opinión y me obedezcan, y si sus jefes se enteran, yo lo amenace y punto- les dije dándoles una cantidad considerable para cualquiera.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y aceptaron. Cuando por fin llegamos ellos la bajaron con cuidado.

-Si alguien les pregunta inventen algo, lo que sea pero no digan a que hospital la trajeron porque les juro que no solo los meteré a la cárcel si no que hare su vida una verdadera pesadilla- amenace como nunca antes.

Ambos asintieron muy nerviosos

-si señor- dejo el conductor. Volví con Rosalie y se fueron de inmediato.

-Que le paso?- me preguntaba el doctor tomando sus signos vitales.

-Un accidente, la atropellaron- dije sujetando su mano.

-Tiene que permanecer aquí señor no puede pasar- me impidió el paso una enfermera.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera, el silencio me estaba matando, ver a todas las personas con la espera de recibir alguna noticia me parecía exasperante, no podía soportar un segundo más sin saber como estaba Rosalie. Pasó una hora aproximadamente cuando salió el doctor.

-Cómo esta doctor?- pregunté preocupado.

-Ella está bien, es muy fuerte y se aferró a su vida de una manera impresionante- dijo muy sorprendido.

Entonces di un enorme suspiro.

-Pero... El bebé aun está en grave estado, por eso ella seguirá en observación

-El bebé? Él había dicho, el bebé?

-Perdón, como que el be..bé acaso Rosalie?- apenas decía las palabras.

-Sí, no es esposo de la señora?- preguntó muy confundido.

-No, no soy-

-Disculpe, es usted familiar de la señorita?- Me cuestionó con desconfianza.

Familiar? Es verdad no había dado información al llegar si era algo de Rosalie. Pero si quería que me permitieran verla y darme información debía ingeniármelas.

-Sí, soy su novio- dije manteniendo la mirada firme.

-Bien, pues felicidades, solo estaremos pendientes de su estado, ahora la señorita Rosalie lleva un embarazo de muy alto riesgo- continuo.

-Entiendo, fingí pesar, dígame ella esta despierta? Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunté.

-No le veo inconveniente, solo trate de no alterarla mucho, como le digo aun el bebé está muy delicado y no sería bueno. Sígame lo llevare a su habitación- dijo dándome la espalda.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo blanco, las puertas a nuestro paso se perdían con la blancura de las paredes resaltando únicamente los números en negro de cada habitación; 99, 100, 101…Madita sea parece que los números jamás acabarían, pensé cuando sentía que ya habíamos recorrida una gran distancia…102, 103, 104, 105.

-Aquí es- se detuvo en la habitación 105. –debo atender a otros pacientes, si se le ofrece algo solo comuníquese con cualquiera de las enfermeras, compermiso- se despidió el doctor.

Entre sigilosamente, no quería despertarla. Me senté junto a la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, sin poder evitarlo toque la suave piel de su mano y sin querer hice que brincara del susto. Sus hermosos ojos verdes pestañaron un par de veces haciéndola ver completamente adorable.

-Hola- la salude.

Ella solo miro a su alrededor tratando de adivinar donde estaba.

-Royce?- pregunto confundida. –que paso?, donde estoy?- dijo llevando su mano a la cabeza.

-Tranquila- trate de tranquilizarla. –Tuviste un accidente Rosalie, de pura suerte estas con vida, fue muy impactante por lo que me contaron- me pare llegando a sus pies.

-Un accidente?... solo recuerdo que iba a cruzar la calle para tomar un taxi y llegar con Emme… mi bebé?- dijo sorprendida llevando su mano a su vientre.

-Cómo esta? Le paso algo?, él esta bien?- decía una y otra vez rompiendo en llanto.

-Si Rosalie tranquila tu bebé está bien- logré que se calmara solo un momento pero se volvió a alterar cuando le pregunté de quien era el bebé que esperaba.

Acaso era de ese imbécil con el que se puso hace tiempo, los había visto en las revistas, pero que no habían terminado hace tiempo?

-Si el bebé que espero es de Emmett-, dijo con la sonrisa más radiante que la había visto jamás.

Seguimos conversando hasta que me tuve que retirar poniendo de pretexto el trabajo, pero le prometí que volvería en una hora. Tenía que investigar que había sucedido con Rosalie y Emmett, así sabría como acomodar las cosas a mi favor.

* * *

**Holaa chicaaaas como andan? Espero qe bieeen, bueno como le dije arriba, se que me tarde mucho en subir el capi, pero estaba en semana de exámenes y fu de lo mas estresantee..**

**Además qiero comentarles y presumirles,, qe YA TENGO BETAAA! **

**sango-higashikuni**

**muchisisismaaas graciaaas de vrd de no ser por ti, creeme que hubiera tardado unas cuantas semanas mas en subir capi, asi que chicas el hecho del que hayan leído este capi fue por ella;)**

**espero siguir contando contigo para continuar escribiendo mis locas ideas! ajjajaxD **

**espero les haya gustado por ambas nos esforzamos por terminarlo!;* **

**saluditos!**

**Jesselove;***


	22. Donde estas?

**Perdonen el retraso pero la verdad estoy muy molesta! Pero al final des cuento.**

**Por lo pronto disfruten del capitulo terminado**

**Un saludo a _sango-higashikuni_ mi beta, por ayudarme y estar disponible siempre que te necesitoo lindaa, GRACIAS!**

**No olviden leer la nota de Autor;***

* * *

**Capitulo 22 - Donde estas?**

**Royce POV**

Al salir del hospital inmediatamente fui en busca de un conocido que podría ayudarme con el asunto de Rosalie.

Era periodista, fue sencillo que me explicara toda la historia de amor de Rosalie y el imbécil ese, fue cuestión de una cantidad al azar con unos cuantos ceros a la derecha.

Ahora sabía lo que habia pasado entre ellos, así que ahora solo me preocupaban 3 cosas

**1) La versión de Rosalie acerca de lo que sucedió con Emmett**

**2) Alejarla lo más posible de él **

**3) Y sobre todo ganarme a toda costa su confianza**

Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer así que todo tenía que salir a la perfección, un error y todo se iría a la mierda.

Pasaron solo minutos para que arreglara todo, así que volví al hospital junto a Rosalie.

**Emmett POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital donde se suponía que Rosalie debería estar pero al llegar no sabíamos nada de ella, la enfermera que nos atendía no tenía ninguna información sobre ella y mi paciencia en este momento era nula.

-¿¡Como es que no saben dónde está Rosalie?- grite con todas las fuerzas que mi garganta me lo permitió.

-Cálmate emmett- me decía Edward una y otra vez.

-¿Calmarme?, ¿cómo me pides que me calme? No, no quiero calmarme!, hace mas de 2 horas que no llegan los enfermeros que se llevaron a la razón de mi vida en ambulancia, ¿dónde está Rosalie?- volví a gritarles a las recepcionistas del hospital.

Me gire para ver a Bella llorando desconsolada, le habia gritado muy fuerte cuando llegamos a casa de Edward. Perdí la razón cuando vi patrullas y mas ambulancias, pero sin señales de Rosalie, el hecho es que la culpe por todo; sabía que no era su culpa pero la impotencia de no saber de Rose me estaba matando.

-Joven, créame hacemos lo que podemos, les volveremos a llamar a los muchachos de la ambulancia para ver que es lo que pasa- dijo tranquilamente la recepcionista.

-Por favor, tranquilo Emmett. Rosalie está bien, yo intuyo que si ya verás como todo se soluciona pronto!- Esta vez fue Alice quien intentaba consolarme en vano.

-Esto es mi culpa, si tan solo no hubiera permitido que se fuera con sus padres todo sería diferente- me lamente.

-Esto no es tu culpa Emmett, ninguno de los dos la tiene, Rosalie fue la que decidió y si lo hizo fue por algo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que ella te ama más que a su propia vida- dijo Edward. Lo mire agradecido por sus palabras.

-Aquí tienes, te tranquilizará un poco- Jasper me tendió un vaso de café de la cafetería del hospital.

Jasper estaba igual o más nervioso que yo, después de todo Rosalie era su sangre, su hermana y si yo sentía que el alma se me iba al no saber nada de ella, me imaginaba como estaba el.

-Ya apareció- grito la recepcionista dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí aun con el teléfono en la mano.

Me levanté de inmediato, y llegue a la barra donde estaba.

-Ya podrán explicar todo cuando lleguen. Díganme ¿la chica aun esta con ustedes?- pregunto por teléfono, entonces me imagine lo peor por la expresión de su rostro.

-Y bien?- interrumpía yo una y otra vez, muy ansioso.

-Muy bien, los quiero aquí de inmediato. Ya bastante alboroto han ocasionado- dijo muy enojada. Después colgó.

-Ya vienen en camino joven ellos nos explicaran lo que paso, y de ser los responsables le aseguro que recibirán su castigo- dijo muy segura.

Asentí con fuerza.

-Si esos enfermeros son responsables de que algo malo le pase a Rose ¡Juro por dios, que lo pagaran muy caro!- grite amenazándola.

-Emmett por favor si? Cálmate un poco, entiendo como debes de sentirte, pero estas asustando a todo el mundo aquí- dijo Bella y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta.

Todas las personas en la sala de espera estaban muertos de miedo por mis gritos y mi actitud, incluso una pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre.

-Lo siento mucho- me dirigí a la nena.

-Discúlpame- me arrodille para quedar a su altura. –Mi novia no aparece y la verdad es que la extraño mucho, lamento haberte asustado- dije más tranquilo.

La niña salió de su escondite y fue hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte curioso, era una niña muy hermosa. Cabello negro profundo y sus ojos color marrón que le brillaban intensamente.

-Helena- dijo con una angelical voz.

-Yo soy Emmett- conteste.

-Ella aparecerá ya veras, eres lindo y si yo fuera ella no te dejaría ir- dijo muy sonriente.

Sonreí ante su maduro comentario.

-Gracias pequeña-me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron los 20 minutos más lentos de toda mi vida hasta que llego la ambulancia que traía Rosalie. Al parecer las cosas por fin se aclaraban.

Antes de poder salir del hospital por Rosalie, los enfermeros llegaron corriendo.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, que fue lo que paso? Y donde está la paciente que se supone que traerían?- pregunto la chica.

-¡Nos asaltaron!- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Como que los asaltaron! Y Rosalie?- pregunte desconcertado.

-Si bueno, cuando veníamos en camino al hospital un tipo se nos atravesó en el camino y se subió junto con la paciente; al parecer la reconoció ya que preguntaba mucho por su estado, le explicamos todo y entonces saco un arma y nos obligo a llevarla a otro hospital, cuando la dejamos quisimos volver pero teníamos miedo de que no nos creyeran o nos culparan, es por eso que no contestaba tus llamadas Karen- dijo mirando a la recepcionista avergonzado.

-¿¡Dejaron a mi novia con un desconocido en otro hospital?- sujete con rabia al hombre de su camisa elevándolo del suelo.

-Emmett basta, no ganas nada con eso ahora solo importa Rosalie- grito un Jasper enojado.

Solo entonces me calme. Y baje al sujeto.

-¿A dónde la llevaron?- Volví a preguntarle al imbécil del enfermero.

-Al hospital SSIMA señor, ahí nos pidió que la lleváramos-

-Vamos, cada minuto cuenta- dijo Jasper corriendo al estacionamiento seguidos por Bella, Edward y Alice.

-¿Como era?- volví con el enfermero.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto el idiota.

-Me estas colmando la paciencia y no quiero lastimarte aunque que bien merecido se lo tienen, ¿cómo era?- volví a gritarle.

-Bueno señor, el era alto de cabello color marrón, bigote y ojos color gris, iba muy bien vestido- termino diciendo.

-Escucha, mas les vale que no estén envueltos en esto porque les juro que volveré y hare justicia yo mismo- dije antes de salir al estacionamiento.

No hizo falta que apresurara a Jasper ya que él estaba igual de desesperado que yo, incluso se paso unos cuantos altos y casi todos los semáforos en rojo.

Por fin llegamos.

-Disculpe estamos buscando a la señorita Rosalie Hale- dijo Jasper agitado de correr desde el estacionamiento hasta la recepción.

-Permítame por favor- pidió.

-Si, según tengo yo aquí la señorita Hale esta en el cuarto 105. Son familiares de la paciente?- pregunto.

-Sí, claro yo soy su hermano- dijo Jasper atropellando las palabras.

-Y yo soy su novio- lo seguí.

La señorita solo asintió en señal de que podíamos pasar.

-Solo ustedes dos, no se permiten más personas en la habitación!- Edward, bella y Alice solo asintieron.

-Vayan, salúdenla de mi parte y díganle que lo siento- pedio Bella.

Corrimos hasta que los pulmones nos clamaban oxigeno.

-Aquí es- dijo Jasper sonriendo. Asentí.

Entramos sigilosamente por si se encontraba dormida.

…..

El cuarto estaba vacío, no habia pistas de que Rosalie estuviera ahí, inmediatamente corrí al baño haber si la encontraba ahí pero tampoco habia señales de ella. Es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Derrotado caí sobre mis rodillas y descargué todo lo que tenía ya hace varios meses. Lagrimas y sollozos emanaban de mi por si solos descontroladamente.

-Vamos Emmett, la encontraremos- me animo Jasper.

Preguntamos en recepción pero no tenían la menor idea de a donde pudo haber ido, y peor con quien.

-Emmett- me llamo Bella.

-Hay algo que debes saber- dijo muy seria y nerviosa.

-¿Algo? Algo de que Bella, de Rosalie?- ahora ella tenía toda mi atención.

-Sí, bueno. Yo esperaba que fuera la misma Rose quien te lo contara ya que era una gran ilusión para ella y no creía conveniente contártelo yo, pero ahora no sabemos donde esta, y creo que debes saberlo de cualquier forma- soltó un sollozo.

-Basta de rodeos Bella, ¿de que se trata?- empezaba a asustarme su comentario.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Rosalie fue atropellada al cruzar la calle para conseguir un taxi, ella solo quería verte lo antes posible….- hizo una pausa.

-¿Buscarme?, para que Bella? que era tan urgente que Rosalie busco un taxi y no llamo a su chofer?- esto no cuadraba para nada.

-Rosalie quería encontrarte y darte una noticia, algo que nos acabábamos de enterar pocos minutos antes del accidente-

-Y que era bella…? ¡Dímelo ya!- exigí!. La paciencia no era algo de lo que podía enorgullecerme.

-Ros…Rosalie… Rosalie está embarazada Emmett…-

* * *

**Qe tal les gusto? Lo odiaron? Lo que sea, necesito que dejen review's **

**Como les habia dicho estoy muy molesta y es justamente por eso, el capitulo pasado INCREÍBLEMENTE SOLO RECIBI 1 REVIEW eso me hace pensar que el fic no tiene éxito! **

**Asi que tendre que llegar a extremos y será que a partir de ahora pondré un limite de review's para continuar la historia, de lo contrario la eliminare. Odio der la mala niñas, pero esto no funciona. Por el momento llevamos 112 review's el limite de continuación es de:** **119 **

**Un saludooo y un beso enormeee!**

**Chaaaaau;***

**Jesselove**


	23. Puedo sin el

**Holiiiis! Oqoq lo sientooo muchoooo de verdad se que han de querer asesinarme, me deben de tener mas odiada que Royce o Giovanni pero bueno por fin les traje capitulo espero lo disfruten un saludooo a la beta mas lindaa de tdaaaaas ****sango-higashikuni ****;* graciaaaas por corregir mis capitulooos!**

**Capitulo 23 – Puedo sin él**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Después de salir del hospital Royce me ayudo a subir a su lujoso auto, no tenía intensiones de negar su ayuda ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad pero de lo único que estaba segura era de estar lejos de todo, anhelaba borrar todo mi pasado y la única forma de lograrlo era estando lejos de los que me rodean. El camino transcurrió rápido llegamos a su lujoso departamento, estaciono el auto y bajamos de este para entrar a lo que sería durante algún tiempo "Mi nuevo hogar"

-Pasa linda- me animo Royce.

Era un departamento de lujo, con miles de cuadros altruistas y una sala que combinaba perfecto con la cocina y el resto del lugar aunque por muy hermosa y bien decorada que estuviera no me encontraba con de ánimo para observar con cautela todo a mi alrededor.

-Gracias- apenas susurre una vez dentro.

-Rosalie- Royce me tomó de los hombros para girarme y poder verlo de frente.

-Tranquila, aquí estarás bien te prometo estar al pendiente de ustedes- apenas habló en plural, llevé mis manos a mi vientre.

-Aquí no volverás a saber de él, nadie va a lastimarte ni a jugar contigo Rose, no mientras este yo cerca- sin poder evitarlo sentí como lagrimas corrían por mi rostro discretamente..

-A no ser que tú quieras volver a verlo…- dijo Royce.

-Jamás!- sequé mis lagrimas bruscamente.-no quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de Emmett o alguien cercano a él jamás, me escuchaste?- dije llena de furia y con un gran dolor en mi interior al pronunciar su nombre.

-Tranquila, te entiendo Rose yo tambien me pondría así, después de todo lo que te hicieron, tú diste todo de ti y mira como te pagan-

-Basta Royce, basta ya! No quiero recordar!- un silencio muy incomodo invadió el departamento.

-Podrías decirme dónde dormiré, por favor?- pedí lo más amable que podía ser en este momento. Necesitaba estar sola.

-Si claro es por aquí. Mi habitación está a dos cuartos mas al fondo, por si se te ofrece algo, a las 8 cenaremos, debes descansar y dormirte temprano- dijo amablemente.

-Gracias- dije antes de cerrar la puerta de la que ahora sería mi habitación, al menos por un tiempo.

El cuarto era muy neutral, no se distinguía si llegó a ser de un hombre o de una mujer, todo era de color blanco, cortinas, muebles, ropero, paredes, la cama; todo.

Llegué a la cama y me acosté boca abajo, entonces no pude mas, hundí mi rostro en la almohada y grité como nunca antes lo había echo, sentía como si todo este dolor lo estuviera guardando desde siempre, no podía calmarme, necesitaba desahogarme aunque también no deseaba ser escuchada por Royce pues no quería tener que lidiar con alguien en estos momentos.

-Por qué?, por qué Emmett?, por qué me hiciste esto?, yo te amo no puede ser que hayas jugado conmigo todo este tiempo- decía una y otra vez. Me sentía perdida y necesitaba en estos momento poder sentir el abrazo de alguien incluso escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento.

Saque las revistas que Royce me habia llevado al hospital.

"_**Emmett McCarthy arto de modelos busca consuelo en cantantes"**_era el encabezado de la mayoría de las revistas. Todas con diferentes palabras, pero al final el mismo punto.

Hojeé las revistas con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira y encontrar algún otro chisme de espectáculos. Necesitaba encontrar algo diferente a lo que habia leído en el hospital. Pero eso no pasó, las palabras seguían ahí desgarrándome por dentro, profundizando más la herida.

_**Conseguimos una pequeña entrevista con el motociclista más codiciado del espectáculo Emmett McCarthy. Quien nos hizo fuertes declaraciones sobre su relación pasada con la modelo Rosalie Hale y planes que tiene para el futuro.**_

_-Buenos días señor McCarthy-_

_-Buenos días igualmente-_

_-Nos enteramos que próximamente participara en una importante carrera de motocicletas, con la finalidad de beneficiar de una fundación para niños huérfanos, es así?-_

_-Efectivamente, la fundación se llama Happy Children's. Es muy lindo y sano ayudar a las personas con menos suerte o con diferentes estilos de vida a la de nosotros-_

_-Sí, seguro que sí, bueno señor McCarthy cuéntenos como se encuentra sentimentalmente, lo último que supimos fue que estaba muy enamorado de la modelo más hermosa del momento Rosalie Hale, pero por razones desconocidas ya no estan juntos tengo entendido-_

_-Bueno, pienso que la vida sigue y nadie en indispensable en esta vida, y menos una simple modelo, sabes a lo que me refiero, modelos desesperadas y caprichosas hay a la vuelta de la esquina-_

_-Vaya, creo que no quedaron en buenos términos, cual fue el punto de fricción en su relación?-_

_-Punto de fricción? Ja ja ja por favor, con Hale nunca hubo punto de fricción, para mí fue más como un antojo, un capricho, una necedad. No vamos a negar que esta buenísima o no? Y obviamente no iba a perderme la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero eso no significa que lo nuestro haya sido verdadero u oficial, soy muy joven para un compromiso de esa magnitud, como soltero soy más agradable-_

_-Supongo que todos, bueno lo que estas queriendo decir es que no habrá reconciliación?-_

_-Jamás!, __**HALE PARA MI ES EL PASADO**__, y no perdería el tiempo si quiera en recordarla, ahora que si quieres hablar del futuro ja ja ja-_

_-Que hay con el futuro, acaso ya hay alguien más?-_

_-Siempre hay alguien más, amigo-_

_-Podrías decirnos de quien se trata?- _

_-Claro, claro es Bree Turner-_

_-Bree Turner, la cantante de pop Británica?-_

_-Si así es, linda no?-_

_-Entonces se podría decir que Bree y tu tienen una relación oficial?-_

_-Como te dije soy muy joven para los compromisos y para mi nada es oficial más que mi carrera, pero si, podría decirse que es la relación más estable y real que he tenido-_

_-Has sabido algo de Rosalie Hale?-_

_-Pues, solo lo que han ventilado por ahí, rumores; pero jamás perdería mi tiempo buscando o investigando sobre ella, lo que haga o deje de hacer Hale con su vida a mi me tiene sin cuidado. Como te dije, para mi es parte del pasado y volver al pasado es detenerse en el tiempo, no tiene sentido-_

_-Vaya, bueno fue un gusto haber conversado contigo. Estaremos al pendiente de la fundación a la que ayudaras-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Buenas tardes-_

_**McCarthy dejo claro que la famosa modelo Rosalie Hale no significo nada en su vida, confiesa que fue una relación donde el placer era lo único que único que unía al campeón de motocross y a la famosa modelo, ahora su única realidad es la cantante Británica Bree Turner que parece ser el comienzo de un bello romance… suerte para la próxima señorita Hale.**_

Debajo de eso estaban imágenes de ambos besándose descaradamente.

Tome la revista y la rompí en mil pedazos arrojándola a una esquina de la habitación.

Royce tambien me habia llevado videos donde Emmett aparecía en entrevistas de televisión donde decía lo mismo una y otra vez, que nuestra relación no habia sido nada importante para él y que no sabía cómo me habia tolerado tanto tiempo. Era imposible que Emmett dijera todo eso, pero era verdad y las pruebas eras contundentes, no solo era un chisme de revista, si no que estaba grabado; era él sin duda. El mismo Emmett que me hizo vivir con intensidad cada minuto de mi vida, el mismo que me habia enseñado a amar, el mismo que me juraba amor eterno, el mismo que me prometía el cielo y las estrellas, quien me prometía un mundo mejor, el mismo que me habia hecho el amor con tanta pasión, delicadeza y entrega para luego dejarme completamente sola, desilusionada, demasiado rota y ahora embarazada.

No quería estar sola, es tan grande el dolor que sentía que en cualquier momento intentaría hacer una locura, aun así decidí pelear por mi y por mi bebé, pero no podía hacerlo sola, pensé mil veces en irme a vivir con Jasper, una opción sería irnos a vivir lejos. Pero eso significaría que el abandone su carrera incluso a Alice. Jamás me perdonaría ser la causante de que Alice y Jasper tambien vivieran separados e infelices. Era mejor así. Y era la misma situación con Bella y Edward. El estaba a punto de convertirse en un medico legal y separarlo de Bella no sería justo. Además de que el estar cerca de ellos significaría recordar e incluso llegar a ver a Emmett.

Royce en cambio me ofreció vivir temporalmente en su departamento en lo que a mí me llegaba mi liquidación para poder comprarme otro, después de todos los escándalos en los que me habia metido últimamente Luzziano me corrió de la casa de modas, según esto para cuidar su reputación, así que no podía pagar el departamento donde vivía antes, además la prensa ya sabía donde era y sería el primer lugar en el que me buscarían. Por alguna razón la ayuda de Royce me pareció sincera. Ya vería con el tiempo si me quedaba o irme de aquí.

Solo de algo estaba segura, yo saldría adelante sola con mi bebe y sobre todo con la cabeza muy en alto.

A partir de ahora Emmett no existiría más en mi vida.

**Royce POV**

Entre a mi cuarto antes de pedir que prepararan la cena. Prendí un cigarro para quitarme un poco el estrés.

Por lo pronto los habia separado, ella estaba tan dolida que no lo quería ver por mucho tiempo.

Rosalie era demasiado ingenua, aunque debo admitirlo las revistas y videos se veían muy convincentes, de no haberlo planeado incluso yo me lo creería todo. Cuide hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo se viera tan real como fuera posible.

El primer paso estaba hecho, ahora Rosalie vivía conmigo.

Tendría que ser muy paciente para no volverme loco y tomarla a la fuerza, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no.

Ella vendria a mí por su propia voluntad, me rogaría que la hiciera suya y yo accedería gustoso.

Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de su hijo, incluso a quererlo como mío, darle el apellido King. Pero eso lo diría el tiempo, no apresurare las cosas, por lo pronto tengo que convencerla de huir e irnos a vivir lejos, se que pronto se me ocurrirá algo.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado! Un saludo y espero dejen review's (:**

**Jesselove :D**


	24. Mi nueva vida

**TOMATAZOZ AL FINAL PORFIS;***

* * *

**Capítulo 24- Mi nueva vida**

**Rosalie POV**

Habían pasado ya 4 meses, lo que menos quería era que Emmett me encontrara, había escuchado en la noticias como me estaba buscando incluso hasta pidió una recompensa a quien diera conmigo. Me había esforzado mucho para no llamar a Bella o a mi hermano Jasper en un momento de debilidad, si algo necesitaba en este momento eran los abrazos de mi hermano diciéndome una y otra vez que pronto pasaría todo, o los sabios consejos de mi amiga Bella dándome la solución a lo que yo creía el fin del mundo. Los necesitaba mucho, pero el comunicarme con ellos sería muy riesgoso, y me expondría a que Emmett me encontrara, no era mejor así y mantener distancia.

Mi vientre se encontraba un poco abultado, en cualquier momento se darían cuenta y una vez más seria la noticia del momento.

¿Que pretendía este canalla patán?, ¿que con pedir disculpas por televisión y rogando yo olvidaría sus humillaciones? Eso jamás, Emmett ahora se había encargado de convertir todo el amor que alguna vez le tuve en odio y desprecio puro. Trataba de repetirme una y otra vez la última frase, pero era inútil a pesar de todo lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad, y el hecho de saber que dentro de mí se estaba formando un ser mitad de él y mitad mío lo hacía cada vez más presente en mi vida diaria.

Royce insistía en que yo necesitaba salir de la cuidad lo más pronto posible incluso salir del país, así evitaría encontrarme con él. Emmett no tendría la maravillosa experiencia de convertirse en padre ni ver el desarrollo de nuestro bebe, el cual comenzaba a sentir día con día. Una sonrisa apareció discretamente en mis labios al sentir el pequeño bulto en mi vientre.

-Muero por conocerte mi amor- dije acariciando mi vientre una y otra vez.

-Tú serás la única razón por la que lucharé y jamás me dejare vencer cielo- susurre dándome las fuerzas necesarias para no quebrarme ante el dolor.

Hoy tendría cita con mi Ginecóloga para ver el avance de mi bebe así como para aclarar unas cuantas dudas que yo tenía de mí embarazo, la doctora Olivia tenía toda mi confianza, ella sabía de ante mano mi historia y contaba con su discreción, le agradecí por sus atenciones y me despedí de ella ya que sería la última consulta, estaba decidido me iría del país.

-Tienes mi número Rose, no dudes en llamarme por cualquier cambio o duda que tengas no olvides que cuentas conmigo- me dijo extendiendo su mano dándome una pequeña tarjeta con sus datos incluidos.

-Muchas gracias Olivia, de verdad gracias- despedirme de ella fue más difícil de lo que pensé, durante estos 4 meses ella se había convertido en mi única confidente de alguna manera, pero esto era lo mejor para mí y mi bebe.

Regrese al departamento de Royce y empaque mis cosas en una maleta, me gire y salí al balcón que dejaba al descubierto la esplendorosa vista, dejaría todo, los años de mi infancia, mi adolescencia y ahora era el momento de empezar mi juventud en otro lado, donde nada me invite al recuerdo.

Tome mi maleta y Salí de la habitación no sin antes echar un último vistazo al balcón y con eso despedirme de una vez por todas con los fantasmas que me atormentaban.

Empezaría de cero junto a mi bebe, no le faltaría nada porque yo viviría por el o por ella.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de la cuidad, Royce insistió en que debía comer algo antes de abordar pero las náuseas del embarazo no habían desaparecido del todo aún, por lo cual decline su invitación.

-Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina con horario de las 4:50 de la tarde favor de abordar es tiempo de salida- la encargada de los vuelos anunció.

-Vamos Rosalie- me apresuro Royce, -Ese es nuestro vuelo- volvió a decir.

Sonreí con nostalgia, el irme de aquí era una buena decisión estaba completamente segura, sin embargo no era lo que deseaba, irme de aquí significaba abandonar todo, la posibilidad de volver a ver a mi hermano y a mi loca cuñada Alice, así como a mi mejor amiga Bella y el sincero y caballeroso Edward, aunque yo era la que había alejado de ellos eso no significaba que los había olvidado o no quería volver a verlos nunca; pero sabía de ante mano que cualquiera de ellos se comunicaría con Emmett después y eso no era bueno.

Subimos al avión y después de que Royce colocara las maletas pequeñas en los cubículos de arriba se sentó a mi lado mientras miraba por la ventanilla una vez más pasar mi vida rápidamente.

-Estas nerviosa?- pregunto Royce sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No pude contestarle ya que llego la señorita de sobrecargos a indicarnos que nos pusiéramos el cinturón ya que pronto despegaríamos.

El viaje fue tranquilo hasta nuestro siguiente hogar "Argentina".

**Royce POV**

Esto estaba empezando a fastidiarme Rosalie no tenía otro punto de conversación más que él bebe que esperaba, ya me tenía harto las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo lo había planeado, solo el hecho de que la mantenía alejada de Emmett, lo mejor iba a ser que la apartara aún más de él, existía la posibilidad de que Rose en algún momento de debilidad decidiera buscarlo y arreglaran las dudas lo cual arruinaría todo, el irnos a vivir a otro país sería el plan perfecto.

Según tenía entendido Rosalie no había querido comunicarse con nadie ni siquiera con su hermano Jasper lo cual me parecía perfecto, la sacaría del país donde nadie pudiera estropearme los planes.

En un inicio creí que podría soportar el hecho de que Rose tuviera un hijo de otro hombre y hasta educarlo como mío, pero ahora eso había cambiado el que Rose tenga ese bebe significaría el recordarme a cada minuto a Emmett McCarthy y de cómo la hizo su mujer antes que yo.

Ya se me ocurriría algo para eliminar ese pequeño obstáculo en mi camino. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Nada arruinaría los planes que tenía con Rosalie y en este momento él bebe que está en sus entrañas era el siguiente obstáculo por eliminar.

**Emmett POV**

4 meses.. 4 malditos meses sin saber nada de Rosalie 4 meses que me estaba perdiendo del crecimiento y desarrollo de nuestro bebe. ¿Por qué rose no me había buscado?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué se escondía de mí?, ¿Por qué me privaba de nuestro embarazo?..

-Emm, Emmett, Emmett!- una voz se sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Bella, estaba pensando- dije sin mirarla.

-En Rose?- pregunto con cautela.

El escuchar su nombre me hacía sentir mucha paz, Rosalie llego a mi vida para cambiarme por completo y se había ido de ella para volver a cambiarla.

-Sabes que siempre estoy pensando en ella Bella- dije ausente.

-En ellos- corregí. Pensando en nuestro bebe.

-Ánimo Emmett, siento que estamos a punto de encontrarla- me trataba de animar Bella.

-¿Dónde está Bose Bella?, ¿Por qué se esconde?, no lo entiendo- mi voz apenas pudo salir, dudo mucho que Bella me haya escuchado. Lleve mi mano hacia mi frente ocultando las lágrimas indiscretas que salían descontroladamente.

-No lo sé Emmett, pero no estás solo la vamos a encontrar, LOS vamos a encontrar ya verás- confirmo Bella.

-Necesito largarme de aquí Bella, porque siento que explotare- dije agarrando mi chaqueta.

-Sí no te preocupes Emmett a dónde quieres ir? Aah ya se vamos con Jasper y Alice ellos siempre nos tienen noticias buenas de los detectives que contrataron para dar con Rose- dijo muy animada.

-No Bella!- dije tajante.

-No me estas entendiendo, necesito irme de aquí lejos necesito superar este dolor para enfocarme en la búsqueda de Rosalie y quedándome aquí en este lugar jamás lo lograre- no sé cómo salían las palabas de mis labios ya que mi mandíbula nunca se movió.

-A donde te quieres ir Emmett?- sabía que Bella se estaba preocupando, pero realmente era necesario.

-No lo sé a dónde sea pero lejos de aquí, solo serán unas semanas pero ya no soporto más estar aquí- tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi departamento, prepare una valija con las cosas solo necesarias para unas 2 semanas y salí del departamento para ir al aeropuerto de la cuidad.

El taxista intentaba ser amable haciendo comentarios sobre el clima, pero en estos momentos no era la persona más sociable para entablar una conversación.

Una vez que llegue al aeropuerto le pague al taxista y fui directo a comprar un boleto.

-Buenos días señor bienvenido a Volatrix Línea en que puedo servirle?- pregunto amablemente una señorita.

-Un boleto por favor- pedí lo más cortes que pude en ese momento.

-Aam.. Sí.. Señor pero.. Hacia dónde exactamente?..- pregunto titubeando.

-No lo sé-dije.

– Lejos, el próximo en salir no importa a donde sea- dije ya desesperado por largarme de ahí.

-Enseguida señor- asintió confundida.

-Si gusta poner su maleta aquí para que la revisen en lo que le imprimo su boleto-

-Ah sí por supuesto- hice lo que me indicó.

-Listo señor McCarthy aquí tiene, el avión sale dentro de 30 minutos disfrute su vuelo- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

Una vez que me dio el boleto camine por la larga sala de espera, afuera ya se encontraba el avión y la gente empezaba a abordarlo lo que me hizo seguirlos.

La sobrecargo estaba dando las indicaciones en caso de turbulencias y emergencias pero mi mente estaba como siempre en Rosalie, nuestro bebe y el futuro que ella se negaba a tener conmigo. Una vez que la señorita de sobrecargos termino su labor el capitán despego el avión. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa o era capaz de abrir la puerta y saltar a 11 mil pies de altura sin paracaídas.

Observe el boleto que estaba justo al lado de mi asiento, no me había preocupado por el destino del avión solo quería salir de ahí y olvidarme de todo.

-Haber hacia dónde vas ahora Emmett McCarthy?- me pregunte a mí mismo viendo el destino del vuelo en el boleto…

-Argentina-….

**Rosalie POV**

Una vez que llegamos a la capital de Argentina Royce tomo las maletas y al salir del aeropuerto me indico que subiera a una limosina que nos esperaba afuera, lo cual no me extraño en lo absoluto, Royce era un empresario muy reconocido y Argentina era uno de los países donde más capital tenía.

-Te encantara el departamento Rosalie pedí que lo decoraran acorde a tus gustos- decía un Royce muy emocionado.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos y aunque Royce era mi único apoyo estos últimos meses no era justo que el siguiera creyendo o ilusionarse con algo que jamás pasaría, no era justo ni para él ni para mí.

-Royce…- intente llamarlo, pero al parecer seguía tan emocionado que no me escucho.

-Enserio está en el piso más alto ahí podrás hacer todo lo que quieras y tendrás a tu disposición las 24 horas del día los servicios que más te….-

-Royce!- hable un poco más fuerte llamando su atención y clavando sus ojos en mí.

-Necesitamos hablar- dije nerviosa pensando cómo se tomaría la noticia.

-¿Que pasa Rosalie?- me pregunto girándose por completo en el asiento.

-Ya no quiero que vivamos juntos- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Vi como Royce tragaba saliva en seco.

-P..pe..pero!- trato de articular palabras pero lo interrumpí.

-Bueno, como ya sabes me dieron la liquidación de la empresa de modelos y creo que me gustaría rentar un departamento para mi sola, creo que necesito mi propio espacio y el de mi bebe necesito aclarar muchas cosas en mi cabeza, te agradezco de ante mano toda la ayuda que me diste Royce… pero debo seguir y salir adelante sola por mis propios méritos- dije tratando se suavizar el tema.

Royce se quedó ahí sentado sin decir nada por un tiempo, su mirada se encontraba completamente perdida, empezaba a asustarme y tras aclarar mi garganta reacciono.

-Entiendo- dijo llevándose una de sus manos hasta su frente y frotándose la sien con la yema de sus dedos.

-Pero.. Supongo que aun podre ir a visitarte?- pregunto cambiando radicalmente su rostro antes afligido por ahora una sonrisa.

-Claro que si Royce, serás siempre bienvenido- no supe exactamente porque dije eso.

-Genial, por lo pronto me gustaría que conocieras mi departamento para que tú también me vengas a visitar- dijo colocándose una gafas oscuras. A lo que solo asentí.

El resto del camino fue en silencio apreciando la arquitectura y el agradable clima de este hermoso país.

Cuando llegamos Royce me hizo pasar a conocer su departamento, era realmente lindo los colores eran completamente acordes con el clima de la ciudad era realmente lindo. Me invito a sentarme en la enorme sala color perla que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- me pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No está bien así, gracias- camine un poco más hasta llegar al balcón donde se veía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad.

-¿Lindo país no es así?- dijo cuando llego a mi lado con un vaso a la mitad con whisky.

-Realmente lo es- concordé con él. –Pero bueno yo tengo que irme a buscar mi nuevo hogar- dije muy decidida.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, así no se aprovecharan de ti con los precios o con instalaciones mal hechas- dijo dejando el vaso de whisky de lado.

Me pareció buena idea no tenía la experiencia y si el venia conmigo quizás podría conseguir el departamento ideal.

-Me parece bien- sonreí.

El resto del día estuvimos viendo departamentos, pero ninguno cumplía con los requisitos que yo buscaba, lo cual era demasiado frustrante no pedía mucho solo un departamento completamente amueblado cómodo con 2 recamaras la mía y la que muy pronto seria de mi bebe con sus respectivos baños, cocina, sala, comedor, balcón y cochera ya que tenía pensado pronto comprarme un auto para moverme por mi misma.

Después de casi todo el día estar buscando por fin encontré uno que cumplía con ms expectativas. Era cómodo moderno y elegante. Era un condominio privado muy tranquilo y respetable. Una vez que Royce interrogo hasta el último detalle al joven que nos mostraba el departamento y este respondía de la manera más correcta y amable posible sabía que no había más que decir.

-Este será- dije con una sonrisa imaginando mi vida en ese lugar.

-Creo que hiciste una muy buena elección Rosalie- grito Royce desde el balcón a él también le había gustado el departamento. –Presiento que estarás muy cómoda en este lugar- dijo observando cada detalle del lugar.

Después que firme el contrato de renta con el muchacho me dispuse a instalarme.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme- dijo Royce una vez que terminamos de acomodar mis pertenencias.

-Gracias por todo Royce- me gire para verlo de frente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer linda, lo hago con el mejor de los gustos- y sin darme cuenta sus brazos me rodearon en forma de un abrazo lo cual me incomodo de gran manera.

Me removí incomoda pero disimuladamente haciendo ademan porque me soltara.

-Que pases buena noche linda- dijo desde la puerta del departamento.

-Igual tu Royce- y una vez que cerré la puerta y puse llave, me gire con la más amplia de las sonrisas.

Inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mi estómago ya un poco abultado.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar bebe- dije acariciando mi vientre.

* * *

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL? JAJAJJAAJAJAJAJA**

**Volvi chicooooos como han estadooo? Les pido una sincera disculpa de verdad no tengo excusa me olvide por completo del fic no tengo cara mi para mirarlos jajajajajajaxD! pero bueno aca estamos de vuelta la verdad me gustaría seguir escribiendo tan seguido como antes y aunque no prometo nada esperemos que sea asi, que le parecio el capitulo? Les gusto? Espero comentarioooos los extrañe muchooo! **

**Cuídense nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo!:) **

**CHAAAAOOOOO CHAAAAOOO!;***

_**Jesselove;***_


End file.
